A new power of three
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: Prue makes a horrible discovery back in 2004, what makes her time travel to the future to get some answers to her questions. Rated T just in case. Don't know where I'm heading… kinda 8th in my series. It's set one year after the epilogue. To get to know characters and basic story line I recommend on reading my series (especially the epilogie), but it's not necessarily.
1. Mom is here

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part 1:  
**_ _ **Mom**_ _ **is here**_ **  
**

Disclaimer: The original cast, the sisters and their men, just like some reverences to the show don't belong to me.

Foreword: Hey guys! A few years have passed since my last post and please be kind. I'm originally from Germany and haven't written much the last years. Two kids and a husband have kept me busy ;) somehow I found my muse back a few days ago and I came up with this. It's a kind of spin off to my series and takes places – well partly – a year after my epilogue. To get to know characters and basic story line I recommend on reading my series, but it's not necessarily. Characters also can be taken from chapter one of the epilogue.

This fiction takes place in the 'past' 2004 and the 'future' is set about 2037. It really is a big time jump. You'll understand once you've read it…

Rated T just in case. Don't know where I'm heading…

I hope you have fun and look forward to your reactions!

P.s.: I have a lot of unpublished outtakes still lingering on my computer, maybe I'll pack them into another outtakes story

 **2037**

Lily had just taken a bath with her daughter and now walked, with the toddler on her arm, barely dressed into her bedroom. She set the little girl on her bed as she went to her closet, lowly humming away a song. The little girl wore only a light pink bathrobe to keep her warm. Suddenly Lily felt some kind of storm forming in the bedroom and turned around. Scared she grabbed for her daughter and got ready to fight. She looked intensely at the tornado like swirl in her bedroom, till it vanished and formed into her mother.

Lily gasped in shock. She barely could hold herself standing, not to speak of holding Hope. She starred at her mother unbelievingly.

'this can't be true… this just… what…' lily couldn't form one right thought as tears started to roll down her face. Her mother had been dead for over a year now. It was impossible she was standing there right. But on the other hand, what wasn't possible in their family? Through her tears clouded vision she checked her mother over from head to heals. Something felt off. She noticed how her mother's hair still was dark and shook her head. This wasn't 'her' mom… this was a younger 'mom'. When 'her' mom had died her hair was lighter. Not completely white, but a dark shade of gray.

Prue looked confused around. This was her bedroom, or was it? It all looked so different and at first it was just a blur. A swirl. The room was painted different. That's what she noticed right away. Hers was a bright white with blue. This was painted warmer. A soft beige with a lavender tone. As her vision cleared she found the pictures of her and Andy on their nightstands gone. Or better replaced. On 'her' side stood a picture of a guy, she didn't recognize at all. And on Andy's one of a woman. She didn't know her either, but she looked familiar.

'where…' her thoughts were interrupted when she finally noticed the young woman standing there. The same woman as on the picture on the night stand. Wrapped in only a towel. She had a little girl in a bathrobe on her arm.

To Prue they looked beautiful right away. She looked at the features of the young woman and noticed how she was somehow familiar to her. Short cut of dark brown hair. These eyes… Prue shook visibly. Then looked at the baby in her arms and smiled.

The girl looked just like Anna when she was this small. She looked back at the woman's eyes who now had tears leaving them 'Andy' she thought, getting lost in those eyes 'she's got Andy's eyes' she thought nodding to herself.

It was her bedroom. She was sure of that now. But somehow it now belonged to one of her daughters. The woman WAS one of her daughters. She felt that. She knew that just by looking into her eyes. Andy's eyes. She looked her over again and again. Was it Meghan? But Meghan had her eyes. Brianna… it must be Brianna then. But her youngest at the moment had so much lighter hair and her features more came after Andy. But Brianna was only a toddler, who knew how she would develop? Unconsciously her hand fell to her stomach and realization hit her. She already had her answer...

"who are you?" she finally asked gently as the toddler started to 'flirt' with her. She put her hands out to her and smiled. Even laughed. She wriggled around in her – she supposed – mother's arms, trying to get out of her grasp

"I'm Lily, mom" the woman whispered, unbelievingly shaking her head.

A cold shiver ran down Prue's spine 'mom'. She cast the spell to get there. She knew she was in the future. But it was so weird hearing a 30 year old - she guessed - say mom. She looked at her slightly swollen tummy and then back at the woman. Her unborn baby stood in front of her with a baby on her arm herself. This was beyond weird. Seriously. She hadn't thought properly about what would be going on once she got there. All she could think of before was getting the answers needed. It was a girl. But she was… all grown up and recognized her, so that was good, right?

And she was so beautiful. She was speechless. Of course she knew her her girls were gorgeous, but she never imagined how they'd be all grown up. It touched her heart to see her crying. She carefully stepped up and softly tried to push the tears away and ruffled her short bob cut, curly hair, not saying anything.

Lily struggled to hold Hope on her arm. She knew she could have let her down. There wouldn't be any danger to them. Not from mom! But she needed to hold onto her. Kevin was back at the barrack. Mags and Anna wouldn't be around today either. She needed some kind of comfort. Something 'real' to her.

Lily didn't even realize her mother got closer until she felt her hand on her cheeks as her thumbs pushed the tears away. She jumped a little by the touch. 'Mom!' She thought giving into her touch. She fought the thought, the need to hug her. She needed to get her sisters there. She scanned the room.

'Where did i leave my cell?! Damn it! Right, the nightstand…' she focused and tried to get it to her, but nothing happened 'my… my powers! Later… mags. Anna. Call them!' she ordered herself

"wait" lily told her mother with a huge shiver in her voice. Then moved for 'her' nightstand as it seemed and grabbed for her cell phone.

"hey what's up?"

"Mags it's Lily. Call Anna. Conference. Now." she said, not ever leaving her mother's eyes. Prue in the meantime took the baby from her arms and made some faces to her, what caused the baby to giggle in joy.

"I'm on" Brianna's voice suddenly echoed through the bedroom

"we've got a huge problem here, guys" Lily said "mom's here…!"


	2. Shock

_**A**_ _ **new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **2**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Shock**_ **  
**

A/N: I know this chapter might be a bit confusing, but I have three different locations with like 6 different people reacting to the same situation. I just didn't want to leave anyone behind…

 **2037**

"what do you mean mom is there? Mom's dead!" Brianna said. Prue froze in shock. Her smile slowly faded and she looked up to look into her daughter's eyes, to see if it really was true. She right away saw the heartbreak in her eyes and immediately understood why she had cried when she saw her. 'I'm dead…' a voice in Prue's head repeated in her mind over and over again.

Lily looked down. Neither she nor pure actually heard what was going on on the phone anymore. Lily right away regretted putting on the speaker. She shook a little. This could be bad! Prue couldn't know such stuff about the future. Gosh, where were they just heading?!

"i… I'm dead?" Prue finally asked. Lily's eyes shot back to her mother's. She took in a sharp breath. The whole room suddenly had turned silent.

"oh my god" Then suddenly you heard sobbing on one line, a loud bang and something which sounded like dishes being broken. then Meghan's small voice sounded through the other

"mommy?"

 **in Brianna's and Michael's flat…**

Brianna and Michael had just come home. Brianna's car had needed new breaks, so he had picked her from work after he had finished. They didn't even have their shoes off as the telephone rang. They both sighed. They just wanted to have a nice, calm evening. They pecked one another and as Michael was closer he took it

"morris? Oh hey mags! Yeah wait, I'll hand you over..." he said into the phone and looked at his girlfriend handing her the phone.

"Meghan?" Brianna asked

"Lily just called me. She wants a telephone conference"

"now? I mean… we just got home.. I'm exhaust"

"she sounds weird. I think it's important..." Brianna rolled her eyes and then heard some clicking as Meghan started the conference

"I'm on" Anna told her sisters. Mike stayed next to her. Somehow he knew it was better not to leave right now

"we've got a huge problem here, guys! Mom's here..." she heard through the speaker. Anna almost started to get angry. Their mother was dead for Christ's sake. How could Lily just call saying something like that?! This so wasn't funny. But something in her sisters voice kept her from yelling at her. Mike saw the change in Anna's face and didn't know what to do with it. She looked like she was going to explode any second, but on the other hand slowly was getting paler. He grabbed the phone and put it on speaker

"what do you mean mom is there? Mom's dead!" Anna said, almost yelled

"whoa, easy there Anna… like that means something in our family" Meghan told her.

"i just… this is not funny… and if this should be some stupid joke"

"like we'd joke around with something like that. Especially Lily wouldn't. C'mon Anna, we both know that."

"well… I just come home… you call and then you just say our dead mother's here, what would you think?"

"like I said before. We actually talk and meet dead people… I wouldn't think anything. But… I agree with Anna… what do you mean with mom's here? Can you feel her? Is there some kind of creepy stuff? Lily? Are you still there?" Meghan asked.

"I… I'm dead?" Anna now heard through the speaker. She stumbled slightly, hearing that voice and backed into a wall. The phone crashing to the floor as she mumbled a silent

"oh my god" she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She'd never forget it. Even if their mother was dead a hundred years she still would be able to hear her voice when she closed her eyes. Tears left her eyes immediately and she sunk together while still backing on the wall. Michael knelt down to her height and tried to comfort her. She eventually leaned into his arms and started to shake uncontrollably while crying into her boyfriend's shoulder. Visions shot through Anna's mind.

She saw Prue sitting at the edge of her bed "nighty night, my girl" she said softly and kissed her goodnight before turning off the light and leaving her to sleep

"girls! Lunch is ready! Come down!" it rang through her mind

"could you just please stop it?!" she'd ask when Meghan and her were again into one endless bickering

"i love you" she heard Prue say. In her voice already visible how a little smiled played on her lips "i love you, too" Andy followed.

Anna couldn't stop hearing her mother. She started to shake her head. If their mother was really over at Lily's she had to stop right away. They had to stop this randomness. She needed to get there. She didn't just want to hear her. She wanted to see her, if possible feel her! She tried pulling herself together, but the shock was too deep in her bones. Over and over she tried pushing the tears off, but there constantly new ones formed. She just couldn't calm herself down. As much as she knew she had to now.

 **Meghan's house:**

Meghan was still sitting at the top of the table starring at the empty spaces. Sometimes she had that. Well since her mom and then also dad had died. She sat at her dining table like the patriarch of the family, what she now kinda was. Sometimes she'd just stare at the empty spaces and would feel like there was just something missing. She didn't have that feeling for a while now, but tonight it was worst again. something felt different. Deep down she knew there was something going on. Robbie, Justin and Jenny had already left the table. She wanted already to clear it, but then suddenly she fell into that whole again. She then sat back down at the table and looked at each empty chair. She sat exactly at the same spot her mother always used to sit.

When Lily finally had decided to – well they had actually talked her into – move into the main flat of their parent's house, they all agreed on each getting some piece of furniture they all grew up with. Meghan had decided for the dining table and the matching chairs.

"mom?!" Jenny pulled her out of it. Meghan said no word, but looked at her

"dad asks if he shall wait for you with the movie"

"umm… no. I have to clear the table first" she told her 'little' girl. Jenny was 16 now. God time just passed.

"want me to help you?" Jenny asked her and she just put on her smile and shook her head

"no. thanks" She told her and with that Jenny disappeared again. she again got up to finally get started when she saw someone passing by the dining room. She sighed heavily

"Justin!" she called after him. She knew he was no kid anymore, but he wasn't 21 just either. She just didn't like him going out on a Wednesday with college the next morning

"mom?" he asked poking his head in

"could you help me out here?" she asked him. She hated doing that. But since Andy had clipped his wings Justin had closed up completely and she'd use any chance on getting him to talk to her. the young man sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"of course" he mumbled and started to get on work with his mom

"going out?" she asked referring to his leather jacket. It had been her father's and since he was gone, her son hadn't worn another jacket. But before he could answer Mags cell phone went off. She sighed. She looked at her son, who continued to clear the table and took her cell after a quick glance at the display

"hey Li..." Meghan couldn't even finish

"Mags it's Lily. Call Anna." Lily rambled into the phone like a robot.

"Lily, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"Conference. Now." her little sister again rambled and Meghan felt a low panic rising in herself

"okay. Wait" she said. Justin had stopped clearing the table and looked at his mom. This sounded weird. He watched her furiously rumoring on her cell. He softly took it from her and helped her with the conference

"Morris?"

"hey Mike it's Meghan. Is Anna there?"

"Oh hey Mags! Yeah wait, I'll hand you over..." he said into the phone and looked at his girlfriend handing her the phone.

"Meghan?" Brianna asked

"Lily just called me. She wants a telephone conference"

"now? I mean… we just got home.. I'm exhaust"

"she sounds weird. I think it's important..." Meghan explained fast, then the line clicked and they were connected

"I'm on" Anna told her sisters.

"we've got a huge problem here, guys! Mom's here..." she heard through the speaker.

Meghan's mouth kept open almost formed to a 'what?' but Brianna was faster

"what do you mean mom is there? Mom's dead!" Anna almost yelled

"whoa, easy there Anna… like that means something in our family" Meghan told her, trying to stay calm. She understood why the middle sister said something like that though. Since their mother had died they had tried – not just once – everything to connect with her. Nothing ever worked. Why now?

"i just… this is not funny… and if this should be some stupid joke"

"like we'd joke around with something like that. Especially Lily wouldn't. C'mon Anna, we both know that." Meghan reasoned. More to herself than to Ann.

"well… I just come home… you call and then you just say our dead mother's here, what would you think?"

"like I said before. We actually talk and meet dead people… I wouldn't think anything. But… I agree with Anna… what do you mean with mom's here?" Meghan suddenly noticed how her son starred at her

"grandma? Grandma is at aunt Lily's?" Meghan eyed him for a second, but adverted her eyes back to the table, ignoring her son for now. She just had to work this out

"Can you feel her? Is there some kind of creepy stuff?" she continued to shoot questions "Lily? Are you still there?" Meghan asked. And to keep herself busy stacked the dishes from before.

"i… I'm dead?" Meghan suddenly froze and in her shock dropped the dishes She just wanted to hand to Justin

"oh my god" Then suddenly you heard sobbing on one line and a loud bang. A million questions shot through Meghan's head as she felt Justin holding her

"mommy?" her voice sounded like she was that 3 year old again with some nightmare just around the corner

"is it really grandma?" Justin asked his mom, trying to get anything out of her

 **back over at Lily's**

it seemed like Lily worked her way the fastest through the shock. Probably cause she dealt with the situation a lot longer than any of the others

"look… before we say anything. This is just one huge mess… I mean… you guys need to get here. We can't just ramble about. From what I get, it's not our mom… she's younger. I don't think we should spill too much until we talked. But I didn't want to talk with her without you. So please. I know it's a lot to take. It's for me too, but please, come here. As fast as possible."


	3. Arriving

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **3**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Arriving**_ **  
**

 **2037**

 **Meghan's house:**

"I'm on my way" Meghan said and flipped her cell closed

"Robbie! I'm going over to Lily!" she yelled and started for her clothes. Justin right on her heals, bombarding her with questions. Meghan completely ignored her son and got dressed. She knew deep down Justin was talking to her, but she just couldn't filter his words out of the mess in her head.

"Meghan!" just as she grabbed for her keys Robbie snapped her out of it. She hadn't even noticed how he had grabbed for her arm not even to speak of how he entered the room. She looked at him blankly. Justin was still babbling. Robbie for a second disconnected his eyes from hers and looked at Justin

"Justin. Please. Look at your mom… you won't get answers from her right now. So, just be quiet and let your mother breathe..." Justin guiltily looked down and Robbie turned back to his girlfriend

"you okay?" Meghan just shook her head to answer him

"mom's at Lily's" she whispered as she teared up. Robbie stepped up to her, trying to hug and comfort her, but Meghan immediately pulled back

"no… i… i gotta get there..." she said and reached by instinct for her keys. Her vision all blurred with tears

"wait. Are you sure you can drive?" Robbie asked, again stepping into her way "I could take you as well. Or Justin drives you..."

"no." Meghan sighed deeply and tried her best to suppress the tears "from what I got it's a past version of mom. She can't… god damn it! This is just one huge fuck up!" she said covering her face and took a few breathes in try to finally calm down.

"time travel is dangerous, Robbie. We can't take any risks. If she sees or gets to know the tiniest thing she's not supposed to see or know… something may never happen. Time ripples. They can be huge. And..." Meghan looked away from them

"when mom is back in her time and changes just the tiniest thing we might never get to know each other. it's complicated but it would be impossible for us to fix it since we wouldn't even know there was a time things were different..." Meghan again sighed and looked at her son. She wanted to see in his eyes that he understood, but all she could see was his despair. She really felt sorry for him.

The first few years of his life he was raised by Prue and Andy as well and with a new baby in town, he often came back to his grandparents, where he would be the center of attention. He often slept over and Andy had become not only a grandpa but also some kind of friend. Especially when Robbie was on tour her father had been there for the boy. He missed them. She knew and understood that. Sometimes she even thought that this whole mess had hit him the hardest. She understood his hopes were up high for a reunion the second he heard about his grandmother being there and she had to destroy them. She softly placed a hand on his cheek

"I'm sorry, champ, but..." Justin had snapped for air. He knew what was following. He would not get to see her. He harshly shoved his mother's hand away

"screw this!" Justin yelled, turned and headed out for the kitchen. Meghan immediately started after him

"Justin..." again Robbie caught her in the run and pulled her back on an arm's length

"you gotta go..."

"bu..."

"I'll try my best on him. I promise" he told her, locking eyes with her. Both of them waiting on the inside for the sound of the backdoor being slammed, but it never happened. Robbie leaned in for a soft kiss to pull her out again.

"you sure you can drive?" Meghan just nodded

"you know that i drove already in way worse states of mind..."

"is that supposed to calm me?" Meghan flashed him a small smile

"I'll be alright. I promise" she whispered into his lips before kissing him passionately "love you" she called to him as she finally left

 **In Brianna and Michael's flat:**

When the line went dead Brianna tried her best to pull herself together and eventually peeled herself off her fiancée. Still pretty out of it, she grabbed her shoes and tried to put them on again. Michael had already grabbed for the keys

"let's go" he told her

"you're coming along?"

"you need me, don't you? Besides…. i don't think it would be a very good idea to drive in yo..."

"I never wanted to drive. I'd at least need 30 minutes… I'm going to astral-orb" Anna cut him short. Mike looked at her kinda shocked. He knew she could do that but she never took him along. Hell he barely saw her using her powers. He was used to the Trudeaus having powers. His family was so close to theirs. He grew up with this knowledge. He knew when he fell in love that Brianna was a witch, but the girls barely used magic at all anymore. It just wasn't necessary anymore. And so when Anna used magic it always kinda shocked him, because he just didn't think of those powers as a part of her. He swallowed

"Okay. So…. What do I do?" Michael looked expectantly at her and that's when Anna's tears for a split of a second were replaced with a smile. That was just the thing about Mike. He always cracked her up. He could always make her smile, no matter how bad things were

"I love you, you know"

"I love you, too" he answered while leaning in to kiss her "So what do I do?"

Brianna stretched her hands out to him

"Just hold my hands" he hesitated, then nodded and took her hands "Ready?"

"Not so sure right now" Mike admitted. Anna smiled again, closed her eyes and astral-orbed to her parents' house. Once there she placed her dizzy boyfriend in a chair.

"Lily!" she yelled, looking at Mike "Focus on my eyes. The dizziness will pass faster then"

 **Back over at Lily's:**

"I'm dead?" Prue asked again as the line went dead. Lily hesitated

"Mom, please, let's..." Prue shook her head

"Lily, you can tell me, really. I'm gonna use a memory spell on myself anyway. I can't know about the future, I know that myself. I just need some answers. That's why I'm here at all..." Lily looked uncomfortable around the room, searching for help. But there was none. She sighed heavily

"Yes"

"How long?"

"Mom..."

"How long?"

"About 1 ½ years"

Prue sighed and let herself sink down on the bed. Then unconsciously set the toddler on the floor. Too caught up in her thoughts. Still she kept watching her grandchild

"I didn't get to know her then, huh?" she suddenly realized and spoke it out immediately. Lily swallowed hard and tears again left her eyes. Since Prue had died, she hated the fact her daughter wouldn't get to know her grandma. The many times she had tried to contact her, she just wanted to show Prue her precious little daughter. She looked at her daughter as well. She smiled through her tears as the little girl on shaky feet tried to get to her. She encouraged her with a tiny gesture and knelt down to her height. Once Hope had reached her she hugged her baby softly

"No" she whispered her voice barely audible "But you knew about her"

Prue now was crying as well. It broke her heart to see Lily like this. It was her baby girl for Christ's sake! She put a hand to her face and bit her lip. She clearly could see how much it affected Lily. But it wasn't just her pain she felt. Her kid's heartbreak mixed with her own. She'd never meet her granddaughter. Gosh, she was dead. Dead! Holy shit! She hadn't expected any of that when she casted the spell!

"How?" she again asked without any emotion in her voice. Lily just shrugged her shoulders

"You were all crazy about baby stuff already. After a long day at the mall you were sleeping in. at least that's what Dad and I thought..." Lily tried to fight off her pain, so she could go on "when we tried to wake you..." Lily again stopped. She tried hard to keep up breathing. It was one of the worst days of her life and she never had talked to anyone about it. Dad had dealt everything afterwards. He had called everyone. Explained stuff.

"You were gone already. The doctors… umm… they said it was a stroke… and..." Lily closed her eyes tightly as again new tears ran down her face "We should be thankful you didn't make it. It… you… one wouldn't have called it a life anymore..." Prue closed her eyes now as well

"Where… where's your father?" she asked, just at the same time as Anna's voice sounded through the house

"We're coming!" Lily yelled back and grabbed for some clothes to finally get dressed

"Lily?" Prue asked, holding her back. Lily locked eyes with her mom and Prue immediately could read the fear in her eyes. Lily was scared to hell to tell her. She let go of her arm and looked down. Where was Andy? Was he alright? What happened? Prue felt panic rising again as something was starting to tug on her heart.

Lily didn't dare to look at her mom as she was getting dressed, but after pulling up her jeans she lowly started to mumble

"He has clipped his wings half a year ago. He didn't want to live without you any longer" her voice was trembling as she pulled a long sleeved t-shirt over her head. Prue's head shut up again at these words. She just starred kinda shocked at Lily's back

"Lil…!" Anna started to yell as she entered the bedroom. Then just starred at Prue for a few seconds, before a smile grew on her face

"Mom!" she just said and went for Prue, pulling her into a tight hug. Prue smiled a little as well and held her daughter tightly. She breathed in her scent and immediately just knew it was Anna.

"It's okay, Anna" she said softly, feeling how the woman in her arms started to sob again. For a tiny moment Prue's and Lily's eyes met and Prue's smile immediately vanished, as her thoughts drifted back to her husband. Anna pulled back and looked at her surprised

"You know I'm Brianna?"

"You smell just like my little girl" Prue answered smiling a bit

"I need to get back down. Mike is having a huge dizzy spell from astral-orbing… but I just couldn't wait..."

"Wait a second… you brought Michael?"

"Well, he wanted to be there for me..."

"Who's Michael?" Prue asked

"Let's go downstairs. I'll bring him some water" Lily just said, picking Hope from the floor "and then we'll get you dressed, right honey-bun?" she cooed. Downstairs Lily went to the living and placed Hope in her play pen

"Hey Mike" she told her almost brother in law by passing him

"Hey Lil. How are you doing?"

"Better than you, I hope" she jocked with him, noticing how pale he looked. Prue had kept silent and watched. She knew that 'boy'! She watched him intensely, studied every move. Every gesture. Every mimic.

"Hey Prue" he greeted her, when he noticed her stare and suddenly the man Michael in Prue's mind turned into her little godchild Mikey

"Mike? Michael Morris?" she asked uncertain and exchanged glances between Anna and Mike

"Ya… hey!"

"Wow! This is… is there more?" she asked Lily, then noticed how the lovers looked sadly down

"nononono! I… don't get me wrong. I'm happy… this is just… a lot! I didn't think about anything like that when I cast the spell and now..." Prue shook her head "I wasn't prepared for this" she mumbled

"I woke this morning and just suddenly was scared because I realized my third child could be a girl completing a power of three… and the only way to find out was to go to the future. I thought… maybe I'd go a few weeks… maybe months ahead. Not like..." Prue stopped to look at her daughters to guess their age

"30 years" Lily answered her "if you're pregnant with me right now" she added and Prue just nodded, placing a hand on her stomach protectively

"I didn't expect to see you all grown up. Married..."

"Not yet" Anna threw in and smiled at Michael

"And with kids. I didn't expect your father to have… clipped his wings… me to be dead" Prue noticed how Anna looked furiously at her sister

"Is there anything… at all.. you didn't tell her?!"

"Actually… mom's not stupid, you know? She heard how you said on the phone she was dead, cause I had the speaker on. She saw Hope. She saw Mike. And she asked about dad. What should I have done, huh?" Lily asked calmly and finally handed Michael a glass of water. She knew Anna always started to get herself into fights when she was nervous, but she wouldn't play that game now. Meghan for sure would though.

"Feeling better?" Lily asked

"I guess" he answered

"It's only weird the first few times… at least that's what Kevin said..." Lily told him with a smile "Oh my god… Kevin! I should call him. I mean… someone should watch Hope..."

"Don't worry… I can do that" Michael said, got up and went over to Hope "C'mon baby girl, let's get you into your jammies" he told her as he picked her up

"Thanks!" Lily yelled after them and turned to Anna

"He's gonna be a great dad..."

"You are…?" Prue asked surprised, looking at Anna

"Me? No! Hell.. no! I mean… maybe… somewhen… but..."

"Keep cool, sis" Lily said softly after stifling a small laugh. Prue just smiled at her

"What?"

"Sooo… you and Michael, huh?" Anna turned red a little "How long are you two…"

"A year… we… he wanted to cheer me up after you..." she stopped as an awkward silence fell over the three women

"It's okay, you know. Just say it. I'm fine. I mean… I'm human. A witch maybe, but not immortal. I know that by now all too well"

"Yeah, but..." Lily sighed "you see a lot has happened since you died. We wanted to tell you so much. Tried to summon you at least a million times, but it never worked. It's weird for us, too, you know" Prue just nodded slowly

"Gosh, where the hell is Meghan?" Anna asked impatiently, like always

"You know she's barely using magic because of the kids. She probably is taking the car, not even thinking she can astral-orb" Lily told Anna

"There's also no need to hurry. Really. I go when we're ready with talking. Besides… I think you guys need me more, than I need you. How about a girls night? You tell me everything… and tomorrow I'll meet your men… and families as it seems… for a big brunch… maybe see my sisters before leaving again at noon"

"You wanna go to the manor?" Anna asked looking at Lily

"Why not?" Lily just put her hands up in the air and shook her head

"Oh no. Forget it. I won't tell her. I already told her about her death and dad.. that was hard enough already" Lily said seriously, looking at Brianna, who just sighed

"Well… grandpa now lives with aunt piper."

"So…?" Prue asked confused. Lily sighed again

"Gosh Anna! She's mom from when you were little… she doesn't know about his condition" Lily told her, then again faced Prue "Grandpa has Alzheimer. He's had a huge breakdown when you died. Anyone who's not living at the Manor stresses him highly and he's… he's not been doing well lately. Aunt piper said, she thinks, it won't be long anymore..."

"… so seeing his dead daughter wouldn't be exactly good" Prue concluded

"Well… if he remembers you. And if he remembers your death… no" Anna answered sadly

"What about grandma?" Prue asked

"She's packing stuff in Portland right now. Selling the house and stuff. I asked her to move in with us"

"Julia is really moving here?" she asked unbelievingly shaking her head "Your Dad and I asked her so many times already after grandpa died..."

"I know. Well remember you asked her at least once a year… but you weren't alone like me. You and dad were a team. I'm all by myself when Kevin is at the barracks and this house is huge for one person, believe me. And I'm glad about some help with Hope..." Lily answered

"Soo… this Ke..."

"Sorry guys!" a new voice sounded through the house "Justin started a huge fight about coming along and traffic was ju..." Meghan was talking ever since she was inside the house, which was a sign of her being nervous. But as soon as she had turned into the living she immediately went silent. it really was mom! And she just stood there like it was the most normal thing on the planet. But it wasn't. Not for Meghan. She started shaking visibly. All the way there she told herself not to get excited too much. Maybe she just was having a real bad daydream. But now she was sure. This was it. Their mom was 'home'

"Oh my god! I missed you so much, mommy!" she told her, let her purse fall to the ground and ran into Prue's awaiting arms

"Meghan. Oh my big girl" Prue whispered as she hugged her oldest and drew soft circles on her back to calm her downstairs

"We all did" Anna added softly as she and Lily joined the hug


	4. Sick

**A new Power of three Part 3:  
Sick**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Life is busy right now. My mom's turning 70 in a few weeks. Had to prepare some stuff for her birthday. Here it goes. Start of the madness. Hope you like it ;)

 **A week earlier in 2004:**

"Daddy… daddy! Dad! Dad wake up!"

Andy groaned as he heard Meghan's voice over him. It had gotten late last night. A Saturday for that matter. It hadn't only been late on Saturday. It had been late all week. He had promised Prue and the girls to spend the day. But when Brianna and Meghan had woken them before, he just couldn't force his eyes to open.

"Daddy!" he now heard his youngest call out for him as well. He groaned again and turned on his side, trying in some kind of way to ignore his kids. He was just simply exhausted. He needed to sleep. Just one more hour. He just hoped Prue would understand and pull the kids out sooner or later. Sooner he really would prefer right now.

"Dad, please, we're starving" Meghan whined. Andy blinked a few times to get his eyes open and then turned back on his back facing his kids. Just as he settled again Anna jumped onto his stomach. Andy winced and shrugged together 'right into the family jewels' he thought as his face messed in pain

"Morning" he greeted them softly, trying hard not to show his pain

"Can you please get up, dad? I tried making breakfast, really!" Meghan told him, as Brianna snuggled into him. His sleepy mind only slowly worked through what was going on. The kids were there. Where was Prue? Why did Meghan try to make breakfast? Why didn't Prue? Did he miss on something? Did something happen? Prue got up with them, he was sure of that. Or did she? His mind was working overload, but yet couldn't form one clear thought. He started to softly rub circles on Anna's back and then tucked a fallen stray of hair behind Meghan's ear. His big girl! She had turned four on monday.

"Where…?" he cleared his throat to get rid off the sleepiness in his voice "honey, where's mom? Why didn't she make breakfast?" he asked still blinking more than usual to finally fully wake up

"Mommy's falling asleep" Brianna told him. Andy looked from Meghan to Anna. Suddenly worry shook him wide awake. What did the little girl mean. He softly picked her just to place her back in his lap as soon as he had settled into a sitting position

"I think mom has caught a stomach flue" Meghan told him, as he switched his attention back to her "we were playing in Anna's Prue this morning when mom suddenly said she'd be right back and that she had to go to the bathroom" Meghan explained

"but she needed pretty long and so I went to the bathroom. I wanted to go in, but mom said she was fine and that she'd be there in a second, but I heard her throw up..."

"mommy sick" Anna nodded

"when mom returned she didn't look good. She tried to play again with us but fell asleep as she read us a story..."

"mommy read little mermaid. Can you finish it for us, daddy?"

Andy was still confused. This just didn't sound like Prue at all. She wouldn't just fall asleep and leave their girls, now would she? Gosh… what if something had happened?

"why didn't you guys wake mom?" Andy asked looking at Meghan

"mom's not feeling well all week already. She never said anything… I didn't want to wake her..." Meghan said and then looked guiltily down "and I didn't want to wake you either. I'm sorry. Mom said we should let you sleep… but I didn't find the toast and the eggs burned and the pancakes tasted weird… and..."

"hey, hey, hey" Andy said soothing Meghan, as he felt how she'd start to cry of desperation any second "it's okay. Everything's alright." he told her and put a hand to her cheek to make her look at him

"I let Anna watch some TV… and we ate some cookies from the sweets cabin" she told him. Andy let out a soft laugh

"It's okay. You did great" he said and kissed her temple softly

"Meghan said, me can't help" Anna told her dad, feeling like she had to explain herself as well, what caused Andy again to laugh

"Could you two stop now? It's okay. You did a great job. You were angels. And now I'm making some pancakes, what do you think?" he asked

"Yay!" Anna cheered while Meghan looked down

"Heeeey, I can also make something else..."

"No. I want pancakes too, but I used all eggs" Meghan said, again almost tearing up. Andy again had to hold back a laughter. This all was too cute. He would have loved every bit of it, if this situation wouldn't mix with worry and anger at the same time. How could Prue just fall asleep? What if something had happened to the girls while they were unattended? What if Meghan had hurt herself in try to make some breakfast? Why didn't she just wake him, if she didn't fell alright? Why didn't she tell him last night? Why hadn't he noticed? Meghan said Prue wasn't well all week.

"It's okay princess. We're just gonna go ask aunt piper, okay? I'm sure there are some eggs at the manor" he told her softly, hiding his feelings.

"Now…. How about you two get dressed…?" he asked when he noticed how they still were in their pajamas. And again wondering about Prue's behavior. She was always the one, dressing the girls right after getting up. Normally he was the one letting them breakfast in their nightgowns and afterward watch some cartoons with them "and in the meantime I check up on mommy and get some eggs from the manor, okay?"

"I made some mess in the kitchen, too" Meghan now confessed

"Well, then I'll just clean it up again" Andy said smiling

"Can we watch some cartoons?" Anna asked sheepishly. He saw in his baby girls' face she knew she had watched this morning already way too much TV and just tried to get some more bonus TV time. So again he kept himself from laughing by biting his lip

"Well, I'd say after you two got dressed you can watch some more TV while I get things done, okay?" he asked smiling a little

"Yay!" Anna yelled and ran immediately out. Now Andy really had to laugh.

"Can you get your sister to the bathroom already, I'll get some clothes for you, okay?" he asked Meghan

"Okay, dad" Meghan answered nodding and left the room as well

Andy finally got up and while putting on some black sweat pants and a gray t-shirt glanced at the alarm clock 10:37. the girls never changed or ate that late. They all never did. And he couldn't even remember the last time he slept in that long. Once dressed, he went to Anna's room and found Prue sleeping on the floor. The fairy tales book still in her hands. Her position very uncomfortable

'she really needed sleep' he thought, wondering how someone could even sleep like that. He approached his sleeping wife and knelt down. He softly tugged a fallen strand of hair out of her face and then noticed how pale she looked. Gently he placed a hand on her forehead 'no fever' he thought and took the book out of her hands. He placed it a little away from her, then picked her, carefully not to wake her and took her to their bed.

He laid her down properly. He bit his lip. She really looked not good. He suppressed the need to wake her and talk to her. To caress and kiss her. He ran a hand over her cheek and then covered her up. Prue sighed softly in her sleep and moved to her side to snuggle into the pillow and into the soft warm covers. He smiled slightly and kissed her temple.

Afterward everything went like any other day. Andy picked some clothes for Meghan and then for Anna, only then noticing the huge mess the kids had made. On the way to the manor he had to go through the kitchen, what was even a bigger mess than the kids' room. He sighed heavily as he went to the manor. Once there, he lied to piper about the eggs and returned as fast as possible with them. He cleaned the kitchen and finally made something to eat for his kids. It was almost noon when they had finished what was supposed to be breakfast. He then told the girls to tidy Anna's room, as he went back to his and Prue's bedroom.

Andy sat again down at the edge of the bed and softly tried to wake his wife. No matter if angry or worried, sick or whatever else. Prue needed to eat something as well. After several minutes Prue finally stirred softly and finally her eyes shot open as she sat up with a start. Shocked and confused she looked around. She searched for the book in her hands, thinking she had only fallen asleep seconds ago and already then feeling guilty

"it's okay" he told her. Prue's eyes shot back to him

"oh my god. What happened?" she asked

"you fell asleep." he simply told her

"damn it… the girls..."

"are okay. We just had breakfast. I brought you some pancakes…." he told her. Prue still looked confused and also a little sleepy at the dish on her nightstand. She suddenly put a hand to her stomach and swallowed deeply, while closing her eyes

"Prue? Are yo…." Andy couldn't finish as Prue got up and ran to their bathroom, throwing up heavily. Andy went after her and immediately grabbed for her hair to move it out of her face. Her pony tail had been a mess from sleeping. As soon as Prue stopped vomiting he flushed and got her a cold, wet towel, cleaning her face

"I'm sorry" Prue told him, still breathing heavily

"it's okay. Seems like you caught a stomach flue"

"yeah… I guess so" Prue mumbled, but he clearly saw her thoughts were somewhere completely else

"Meghan said you were feeling bad already a few days. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I don't know. I… when? I mean you were barely home… and it never was as bad as today. I'm sorry, really"

"stop apologizing. You're sick. It happens to the best..." Prue nodded slowly "but I think you should see a doctor if you're not better tomorrow, okay?" Prue nodded slightly, still not really looking at him, as Andy pressed a soft kiss against her temple.


	5. In thoughts

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **5**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **In thoughts**_ **  
**

 **2004, 6 days earlier, Sunday  
**

After Prue had thrown up again, the whole family settled in the living room. This Sunday was an unusual family day for the Trudeaus. Normally family days were spend at the playground, the zoo or the beach. On rainy days they mostly played board games, read stories to one another or painted together. This noon however they all spread across the big family couch in the living room and watched cartoons.

Andy every now and then looked over to Prue to check on her and noticed eventually how she permanently was starring out of the window. Deep in thoughts and completely tensed up. Andy got more and more worried about her by the second. He had worked last week a lot. he had stuffed himself with work that week on purpose so he'd not have a chance to think of his dad. Wednesday would have been his father's birthday. His death still hurt. He went to his grave alone. On the first anniversary of his death a month ago Meghan and Anna were so confused and asked tons of questions, which made things only worse for him and so he went alone. But he should have seen it on Monday at Meghan's big party. What had happened that week, that seemed to have shaken her so badly? He knew there was something on Prue's mind, but he couldn't figure what it was. And it seemed to him, like she wouldn't share it with him. Not with their kids in the same room anyway.

He sensed what was going on was serious and how it worked Prue up and he wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. He again sighed and put it off. He'd ask her tonight when the girls were in bed and silently hoped, she'd tell him what was going on. He tried hard to concentrate back on the TV again, but just couldn't keep his eyes off Prue. So he again glanced over to his very pale wife and smiled a little, seeing she again had fallen asleep.

"C'mon girls. We let mom rest for a bit" he whispered as he turned the TV off. Meghan and Brianna looked over at their mom and understood immediately, following their father silently out of the room.

* * *

When Prue woke again she was alone. She had to blink several times to keep her eyes open. She then noticed a sheet of paper on the couch table. She reached for it

"I took the girls to the park. Try to get better. Love Andy" she read aloud and sighed. She closed her eyes again and let her head fall back in frustration. Her head was spinning. Her thoughts set straight onto that one topic and her most common though these days was

'god, no. please! This can't be true...'

Almost one week ago this goddamn sickness had started and almost immediately after throwing up the first time, she knew exactly what was going on. She knew exactly, because she never threw up unless… no! She just didn't want this to be true. She didn't want to admit it. But like a lot lately her mind immediately flew off to that special day 10 days ago. It was the night of their first kiss. Their kissaversary. That day had always been special, almost holy to them. It was their biggest 'holiday' and meant more to them than valentine's day or their wedding day or whatever days other couples celebrated.

Just like every year they passed the girls onto Andy's mom that day and completely took the day off. They even turned their cell phones off. This year they had booked a day at a spa. They had looked forward to it for weeks. Seeking a little bit of silence and loneliness. Just relaxing while they had massages, took a sunbath, enjoyed the sauna and the mudd bath. Together. By the end of the day they had planned to go to an exclusive restaurant and then staying the night at a hotel.

It had been and amazing day, seriously. And Andy and her had finally felt like a real couple again. every year on their kissaversary they felt again like those 16 year old teenagers. It always was like they fell in love all over again. And this time it really was overdue to feel like teenagers again.

Actually Prue had only wanted to go back to doing her photos on a regular basis once Anna was three years old and in kindergarten, but she had gotten a great offer a few months back. They had talked a lot about Prue taking this job or not. Prue had felt bad back then, because she didn't want to abandon her baby, but Andy saw an opportunity for her to get out of the house and leave the domestic life a little behind. Besides, the job was supposed to only last 4 months. They also had talked with the sisters about it and finally decided it was best for Prue to take the job and that Anna and Meghan were no problem to be attended somehow, as everyone wanted to help.

And so for months they had been packed with work and obligations. They were heading from appointment to appointment. Always stressed out and under a tight schedule. Just one minute late and their whole planning often was down the hill.

But by the end of that day they had completely forgotten about all of their responsibilities. Their minds on ease. Their heads somewhat turned off completely. Prue smiled a little at the memory. It had felt so good. That extra weight of the past months had just fallen off. They were teens again. The world didn't exist. No work. No kids. No family. No responsibilities. No demons. Just Andy and her. And that feeling of being in love. She seriously wanted to get that feeling back. She sighed heavily. She knew it wouldn't return that easy. And she knew what had happened next.

They had already drunken a little too much whine at the restaurant. And at the hotel bar they had gotten some more drinks and cocktails. The sexual tension between them had grown by the second at the end of the day. Already in the elevator, which took them to the floor their room was supposed to be, they made out heavily. They made it just in time throught their door, as only seconds later clothes landed about everywhere. At least they had thought so as Andy's tie and suit jacket as well as Prue's bra had mysteriously disappeared from their room.

Prue closed her eyes in try to block everything out. To stop the wheel of history from spinning, but she only made it worse. Once her eyes were closed, again images of her and Andy flashed through her mind. Their pleasured moans echoed again through her ears. She tasted his tongue in her mouth and almost felt the enormous orgasms she had ten days ago rise again, as her heartbeat and breathing accelerated and she started to get wet. Every time she thought back to that night she was getting enormously turned on again. She shivered at the memory of Andy's touches. Finally she shook her head heavily to put those thoughts aside again

"we never should have..." she started to mumble but froze dead in her tracks as her hand had accidentally brushed against her tummy. A new wave of nausea hit her heavily. She knew it was true. She knew deep inside there was only one explanation. But she just couldn't or better wouldn't admit it to herself. She knew, she was carrying another child. But she didn't feel happy. She was shocked and frustrated. She had an absolute bad feeling about this and she just couldn't explain why. She didn't know what to do. Panic even rose inside of her at the thought of having another kid. The feeling was overwhelming, even more as it had been when she had found out about Meghan. Back then it was already the absolute worst time to get a baby. But now seemed like an even worse time. She swallowed back a huge amount of bile, what made her nausea even worse. In panic she searched for the bowl, Andy had placed in her reach this noon. She snatched it just in time to throw up heavily again. Her stomach wrenched and her whole body fought against it. She hadn't eaten all day and there was just nothing to throw up left in her body. She gagged uncontrollably, but nothing came. Once she had stopped she breathed heavily and 'god, no. please! This can't be true…' again rushed through her mind.

* * *

Later that night Prue and Andy lay in their bed together. Andy snuggled against Prue's back. Prue barely reacted. She just kept starring ahead as she gently trailed her hand over his arm.

"Prue?"

"hm?"

"did something happen last week?"

"no..."

"is there anything I should know?"

"no"

"are you mad?"

"no..."

"is everything I dunno… alright?"

"why are you asking?"

"you are… I dunno. The whole day you seemed like you were not really there. Like you were with your thoughts somewhere completely else… and… well you didn't tell m you weren't feeling well… and..."

Prue sighed and cast her eyes down, even though he couldn't look into her eyes anyway, as she still lay with her back to him

"I didn't want to stress you. I mean… you were working a lot and the little time we had together I didn't want to worry you. And yes, everything's okay. I'm just tired and miserable. That's all." she lied and already felt guilty about it.

"okay" Andy mumbled, both knowing Prue lied and both knowing that Andy knew it. "I'm going to let you sleep then..." he said softly and kissed her temple

"night" Prue answered and Andy could hear from her voice that she was smiling as she cuddled more into him and closed her eyes.


	6. Worries and lies

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **6**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Worries and lies**_ **  
**

 **2004, 5 days earlier, Monday morning**

Even before their alarm clock had gone off, Andy woke by the sounds coming from the bathroom. He sighed heavily. He really wanted to help her somehow. He felt so completely helpless. But he didn't go after her. He knew, how she hated that. In movies she always thought it was ridiculous how husband, wife or friends 'helped' the one vomiting.

"what's there to help? What use does it have that someone holds your hair or presses a cold cloth to your face? You're throwing up and none of that makes it any easier, right? You still feel miserable." Prue always argued. But that wasn't the only reason he didn't go after her. The truth was, he always got sick himself. Even when his girls were throwing up and he had to clean it, he always almost throw up as well. He just couldn't bare that smell. And now, just by the sound of it, his stomach twisted.

He sighed again as he heard the toilette's flush and took a look at the clock. Ten past five. He heard how the shower was turned on and tried to go back to sleep, but just couldn't he was worried about Prue. If it was like that all week, he understood how she fell asleep on the girls yesterday. How could he have not noticed this? In all of his cases he always was that attentive, not to miss anything, but here at home, where the people were he loved most, he missed such simple things? He felt miserable. He could have taken so much off her, if he'd just noticed. But he didn't. His mind was far too gone on his stupid case. And on his dad. And when he finally found the peace in his mind to go to sleep, he had been that exhaust, that he wouldn't have woken up if the house was breaking together over him.

He heard the familiar click sound of the light in the bathroom and closed his eyes. He acted like he was asleep. He felt how the bed moved and by the simple move of the bed knew exactly, how his wife rolled up into a ball next to him. The covers up to her chin, like she always used to do it when she wasn't feeling well. He wanted to comfort her, make her feel better with his presence, but felt like all she wanted was sleep and so he let her sleep. Once her breath had calmed and she started to breath more regularly again he opened his eyes again. He turned to his side, starring at the dark form next to him. He reached out for her hair and softly stroke over her head. When there was no reaction to it, he sat up, turned off their alarm and got up.

Andy took a shower and shaved, then went downstairs, made himself some strong coffee and started to read the paper. Halfway done, he made breakfast for the girls and set Meghan's lunch. About 7 he finally went to Meghan's room and softly woke her

"hey princess, time to wake up" he said as he stroke her long curly hair. He smiled a little. Prue's hair.

"I'm still tired" Meghan mumbled and curled up into a ball. He had to smile again. Their eldest almost was an exact copy of his wife.

"but you have to go to kindergarten, sweetie" he argued and lay down behind her as he started to caress her face. Tease her with tickling her behind her ears and at the edge of her lips.

"daddy, stop" she laughed, as she opened her eyes and turned to him. Father and daughter looked at each other. Both enjoying the little extra time, while the house was still laying asleep. They both weren't exactly morning persons, so they barely had the opportunity to do this.

"where's mommy?" Meghan asked sleepily. The four year old already knew how out of order things were when her father woke her.

"we'll let mom sleep in today, okay?" Meghan nodded and cuddled into her dad, enjoying his soft strokes. Eventually they peeled themselves out of bed and into the kids' bathroom where Meghan got dressed. Anna, a morning person like Prue, was wide awake by the lightest sound in the bathroom and joined the duo soon in getting dressed for the day. Once the girl's were settled in their usual places at the table and chewing away on their breakfast Andy started to do calls. He called Prue's work to call her in sick for the rest of the week. He called the station, saying he was going to be late, as he wanted to take Meghan to kindegarten himself. He called the doctor's in try to make an appointment for Prue, but they only opened at ten. And finally he called the manor to find someone to take care of Anna that day.

It was now almost 9 and Piper had already picked Anna 20 minutes ago, so he and Meghan could get ready and leave the house at time. She told him, she had planned on going with Chris to the playground today and that she would just take Anna along. He had sent Meghan off to the bathroom to brush her teeth and afterward get ready to leave the house, while he crept into his and Prue's still darkened bedroom.

He sat down on the bed and started to stroke Prue's face. Prue reacted almost immediately, as she wasn't used to getting up this late. She started to stir a bit and finally opened her eyes to look at him

"hey. Morning" he greeted her and kissed her forehead

"morning" Prue mumbled sleepily. At first she was smiling a little, but soon her face turned into a look of pure confusion

"you're dressed already?" she asked, starting to play with his tie

"yeah. I let you sleep in. it's almost 9 already. I took care everything. I called you in sick and called the station that I'll be late today. Anna's over at the manor already and will go with Piper and Chris to the playground later. And Meghan and I will be off soon. Phoebe will pick her later again. I left you some breakfast downstairs. Toast and scrambled eggs..." he trailed off, seeing how Prue swallowed heavily "sorry. I just thought..."

"it's okay" Prue told him smiling "i guess i should try to eat something. Thank you. You're amazing"

"well, if you say so" Andy answered with a smirk and lent down to kiss her, but Prue immediately turned away. Andy confused pulled back again. He had sworn he saw from the corner of his eyes some disgust in his wife's face.

"you might get infected" Prue said fast. Almost a little too fast for both of them. But Andy just put it off and Prue was glad, she didn't just throw up right into his lap after smelling his after shave.

"right. Umm, listen, I just wanted to let you know, we're off now, so you don't worry. Aaaand please remember to call the doc for an appointment. I tried already, but they only open at 10" Prue sighed heavily and looked down. Andy just sighed as well

"Prue..." he said softly and lifted her chin again, so her eyes met his "i know how much you hate doctors. Still, please, you need to call! I'm seriously worried about you."

"yeah. I know. I'll call. Promise." she answered while looking him in the eyes. She tried her very best to convince him, she wasn't lying. But she was. She had no intention on going to a doctor until Friday. Friday she finally could take a pregnancy test. And usually Andy easily could tell whether she was lying or not. It was a cop thing. He simply knew when someone lied. But he also knew Prue like no one else and most of the time could read her face like an open book. But somehow this time it worked. Andy seemed to relax slightly.

"thanks. Now go back to sleep. Or do you want me to get something for you?"

"no. no thanks. I might be sick, but not an invalid" Andy smiled and put up his hands in defeat, then kissed her cheek. Prue swallowed back a huge pile of vomit as she again smelled his aftershave

"alright. We'll see you tonight then" Prue nodded slightly and brushed a small smile on her face

"i love you. Have a good day"

* * *

 **2004, 5 days ago, Monday evening**

Prue had spent the whole day alone with her thoughts again. Some when by noon she was sure, she'd go insane any second, if she wouldn't be able to take her thoughts off of the subject. She needed something to keep her mind and body busy. Desperately she started to do some cleaning and finally the thought settled in her mind, that she finally could sort out the kid's closets. She started to fish things out of Brianna's closet and toy boxes she had grown out of, but soon had to realize, as much as it was needed, it definitely was not helping her to distract herself. She even almost laughed at herself. It was ridiculous to get your thoughts off being pregnant while putting baby stuff away. She sat in the middle of the baby stuff and cried. God this wasn't even baby stuff. Anna was two, for Christ's sake!

Once she had calmed down again a little, she went to the kid's bathroom and splashed some cold water into her face to clear the leftovers of her crying from her face. Her eyes stayed red and puffy. She starred at herself in the mirror. She always was being the strong, responsible, straight headed kind of person. How could she just let her life get out of control again that easily? How could some goddamn hormones mess with her that easily? She shook her head slightly and dried her face. On the way downstairs she checked a clock 2pm. Meghan would be home by now. For a split second she thought about going to the Manor and spending some time with her kids, but she almost immediately decided against it. So she ended up in front of the TV again.

But not for long, as Paige soon after had come around to check on her. But her little sister really wasn't on her most sensible day, as she had greeted her with an "wow, you really look like shit" to cheer her up. But Prue wasn't really up for jokes or talking, even Paige sensed that and soon left her alone again.

Prue then went back to watching TV, but fell asleep again. As she woke again at 5 she started to set the table for dinner already and as Andy and the girls came home everything was set.

"mommy!" the girls yelled and ran into her, almost knocking her over. She laughed slightly and bend down to their height, hugging them tightly

"oh, I've missed you two as well" she said and softly pressed a kiss to each girl's head

"girls, let go of, mom, okay? Get out of your shoes and go wash your hands. We'll have dinner soon" Andy told them, but they wouldn't let go

"no! Mommy!" Anna pouted. Meghan was going to pre-school every day and was used to being apart from Prue, but Brianna usually spend every day completely with her mom, so she really was taking this bad. She had cried almost all day, Piper had told Andy. Prue didn't want to let them go either. It felt so good to have them around. She really had missed them. Usually when they were somewhere else she actually had no time to miss them. But today it was completely different. Still she eventually pushed them softly away

"heeey, daddy's right, okay? or do you wanna get smelly feet?" she asked tickling them a bit "And I bet you two are hungry, huh?" Meghan shook her head

"no… aunt Piper made pudding for dessert this noon and later aunt phoebe brought donuts home from work… and aunt Paige took us for ice cream" she told her mom, smiling a little. Prue couldn't help but stifle a laugh as she clearly saw the sugar rush in her oldest face

"okay, well, I see, but you two still need to have a little bit of dinner, okay?" she asked them

"no." Anna said stubbornly and looked at Prue with a pout "mommy up!" she said as she wanted to be picked by Prue, but before Prue could do anything Andy stepped in

"girls you heard me… I said go wash your hands." he told them sternly.

"fine!" Meghan almost shouted, but knew better than to raise her voice at her dad.

"young lady..." Andy warned as she stomped off to take off her shoes

"go with Meghan. She'll help you with your shoes" Prue told Anna softly.

"Mags, wait I!" she called after her sisters as she followed her. Prue smiled a little and got up again, but her smile faded as she looked at Andy

"you shouldn't have set the table. You were home to rest" he scolded

"well, hey to you, too" she told him, as she got closer "and you shouldn't be so strict with them. And don't look so grumpy and..."

"hey" he grumbled back, interrupting her as he wrapped his arms around her "how are you feeling?"

"a little better"

"you still look pale" he told her worried, his features becoming softer as he tucked a fallen stray of hair behind her ear "what did the doc say?"

"umm… nothing" she answered truthfully, but started to squirm in his arms, as he raised an eyebrow at her, just like he did, when he was about to scold their kids

"Pruedence" he warned sternly "you promised me!"

"oh don't you Pruedence me. I DID call" She looked into his eyes again and saw how his expression changed slightly, but she could clearly tell, he wasn't buying it. gosh lying felt so wrong, but she just didn't want to share her suspicion with him yet. Not until she was a hundred percent sure, there was no other reason for being sick. And definitely not before she had found out why she felt so weird, bad or whatever else about it. She still didn't think of it as good news and she knew he would. Andy loved children and if it was up to him, they'd have a whole football team.

"they're pretty stuffed this week. I couldn't get an appointment before Friday and so I took the date and told them, I'd call if I was feeling better or worse" and another lie. Great Prue! Friday. She'd tell him Friday. Friday. It rang through her mind like a threat. She suddenly was hung to that word. Friday. Friday she could take that goddamn test. Finally. She almost shook nervously at the thought. Friday. 'Friday… iday… day…' her own words echoed through her ears. She barely realized Andy was talking, but knew she needed to concentrate again

"… is way too long. I'll call again. This can't be true. You need something against that sickness. Who do they think they are? You can't just throw up til Friday! This is ridiculous! This is… god, are they nuts?"

"Andy calm down. They can't do anything about their tight schedule and just because you are calling instead of me, there won't magically appear an appointment, which is free" she reasoned to stop him from calling. From finding out the truth.

"but maybe Leo could take a look at you"

"Leo's a surgeon. Not a doctor like that and you know that..."

"still he studied medicine. Maybe something stuck to him"

"Andy..."

"I'm gonna..."

"you're not gonna do anything, but eat dinner. I'm feeling a little better already, okay? The worst is probably over already. Just trust me, okay? I know my body..." Andy looked her into the eyes again. Something bothered him. Completely. But before he could find out more, Anna and Mags came back from washing their hands and Prue had broken their eye contact.

"c'mon you two, let's get something to eat, okay?" she asked as she lead the girls to the dining. Andy stayed at the door, watching Prue's every move. He didn't want to start a fight now. Not with Prue being sick. And not with the girls in the room. But something felt off. Something just wasn't right and he just couldn't put a finger on it. He knew Prue knew more than she was letting through. And he knew she was at least twisting the truth since yesterday. He fought back the huge need to talk to her. He just watched her, like her actions were the key to find out what the hell was going on. Prue wouldn't get away with this. He'd talk to her as soon as the girls were in bed.

"daddy, are you coming?" Meghan finally pulled him out of his thoughts

"yeah. Sorry" he answered and on his way to his seat crossed eyes with Prue, what caused her to look down immediately. That settled his mind once and for all. Something was definitely wrong.

 **AN:**

Please leave a little feedback behind. I'm glad about good and bad stuff. Really. Just a tiny review? Please...


	7. Fight

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **7**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Fight**_ **  
**

 **2004, 3 days ago, Wednesday**

"Trudeau?"Andy asked into his phone at the station

"Hey Andy, it's Piper. Sorry, I really didn't want to interrupt you but..."

"what's wrong? Anna? Mags? Prue? Demons?" he asked already worried after 'it's Piper'

"No! No. It's… it's nothing, I guess. I just… I brought Prue some soup over this noon and I caught her throwing up heavily again. Is there really no way, she could get an earlier appointment? This ain't normal and I really don't think she's getting any better, like she says..."

"Thanks for calling, piper, I'll try to call the practice again right away"

"Please don't tell her, I called you" piper said silently

"I won't. Promise. Gotta go, okay?"

"Bye"

"Bye" Andy hung up and sighed. He knew she was lying to him. He always did. But she hadn't allowed any private conversation. She always had kept them busy or in public. He didn't know how to get through to her anymore. He lowly banged his head on the desk. This whole situation was wearing on him. He knew something was going on. But she didn't talk to him. He was worried about her, but what was he supposed to do? He was no doctor. Morris looked worried over at Andy

"Something I wanna know?"

"Piper says Prue seems not to get better" Andy told him as he looked up again. He then started to stare at his cell, searching for a contact. Prue had some when saved those important numbers in his cell and he like never needed them, because she was always there and dealt or knew those things.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm searching for the fucking number of that goddamn doctor… and I just can't remember his name and Prue somehow saved this shit… and I just can't find it!" Darryl noticed how short tempered Andy seemed to be and stepped up to him. He opened his hand in front of him

"May I?" he asked and Andy just gave him his cell phone. Darryl started to push a few buttons on Andy cell and then started to grin

"Here… Sheila did the same… they put a 'Z' at the beginning of important numbers, because there's just a little amount of people starting with 'Z'. Must be a women-thing" he told Andy and gave him his cell back. Andy took it and was about to press the call button, as Darryl stopped him from it

"But if you ask me, you don't need a doctor. This sounds like something else"

"Like what?"

"Like pregnancy?" Darryl asked him back

"That's ridiculous Darryl. Prue would have told me if she was pregnant. I mean… it'd be good news… and it would make us all stop worrying. The way she behaves… no." Andy told him, looking into his eyes, as it started to work on Andy's mind. He shook his head "No. That'd be too easy" he said and finally pressed the call button, directing his cell to his ear, still looking at Darryl

"Yes, hello, Trudeau speaking here… hi… um listen, I call about my wife. Misses Pruedence Trudeau… Yes exactly, born on October, 28th in 1971… Well she called on Monday asking for an appointment, but… she didn't? Are you sure? … Positive. Okay, well then I must have misunderstood something. I'm sorry, bye!" Darryl just watched as Andy's whole body started to tense with every word he had heard on the phone and after all these years easily could tell how a huge anger grew in his partner and friend.

"Andy?" he asked carefully. Andy had started to hold onto the plate of his desk on the phone and now his knuckles were turning white by the immense grip on hit. He threw his cell phone into the corner on his desk forcefully and Darryl was surprised that the poor thing survived the attack

"She didn't call… at all" he mumbled through gritted teeth as he finally let go of the desk plate, spun around and grabbed for his jacket

"She lied. She lied the whole time! I'm worried sick and she just… goddamn it! This stops immediately. I can't believe she…. This is…." he continued to rant as he got all his stuff together to leave

"Andy!" Darryl almost had to scream at him, to stop him in his furious actions

"What?!" Andy almost yelled back and finally looked at Darryl again. He put a hand to his face and breathed a few times in try to calm down

"Where are you going? We still are on duty for almost four hours"

"I need to go home, Darryl. I need to find out what the hell is going on. Why would she lie to me in all this?! I just don't get it. She pushed me emotionally away ever since this all started… and all of that makes me even more worried! I finally want to understand what's going on here! And I know that Prue knows what! Tell the chief..."

"Your wife got worse and you needed to check on her. I got it. Don't worry"

"Thanks man" he answered and then headed home.

* * *

After Piper had stopped by at noon, Prue was sure she'd have no more visitors that day. Usually one of her sisters checked on her once a day. She finally got properly dressed again, what she hadn't done for days and drove off to the nearest drugstore. Once there she searched the floors. She never had needed such a thing and actually had no clue, where to search the shelves for a pregnancy test. Once she finally found the shelf she was surprised how many of them existed. She took a few and read the inscriptions in try to find out the best. Some when she just sighed

"This is ridiculous! How can there be so many SAME things!" she almost yelled in frustration, grabbed 3 different ones and went to pay them. Back in her car she got one out of the bag again and starred at it. This little thing would change her life. She softly rubbed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming up. Why did she even buy them? She knew the truth already, or did she? Frustrated she stuffed the test back into the bag and drove back home. Once home she – like always – started her routine. She hung up her keys, got out of her jacket, hung it up and got out of her shoes again. Just as she started for the stairs to get dressed back into her comfy pants, she shrugged together heavily. She had finally noticed Andy, now right in front of her, as she almost had run into him

"Oh my god! Andy! You scared the hell out of me!" she told him panting, a hand pressed to her chest

"Where have you been?" Andy asked coldly. Both of his arms crossed in front of his chest, as he stood in her way to keep her from getting away "And don't you dare lie to me again, Pruedence! I want the truth. And I want it now. I'm absolutely sick of your lies. I'm sick of you running from me." Prue bit her lip. She could practically feel the anger radiating from Andy right now

"I was at the drugstore" she answered shortly and tried to walk past her husband, to avoid his anger. But Andy caught her by the arm and almost pushed her back into his sight. Instinctively she looked into his eyes

"You're not going anywhere now. We are going to have a talk now, Prue! You lie to me since Sunday and we both know that, so don't even bother to deny it. I wanna know what's going on here. Now!" Prue again bit her lip. She barely had seen Andy this angry. She eyed him carefully, not sure what to tell him. She knew he was right. But she didn't want to admit it. She knew the truth, but just wasn't ready to tell him yet. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but none of the things which were about to come out of her mouth seemed 'right' to her. They both starred into each others eyes. Both seeing how the others mind was racing right now.

"I KNOW you didn't call the doctor. I KNOW you're not better. And I KNOW, that you know exactly what's going on here! Where have you been? What did you do? Is this about some freaking demon? Are you just trying to protect me here again?! Goddamn it we're in this together! And no matter what it is that's going on here, if it has to do with you, it's my right to know! You're my wife for god's sake!"

"Okay. I didn't call the doctor, alright? And yes, I know what's going on, at least I think so… but I really was at the drugstore, alright? Happy now?" she asked as she finally disconnected her eyes from his, rounded him and went to the kitchen.

"What did you get?" Andy asked, right away following her

"A test..." Prue answered calmly as she got herself a bottle of water out of the fridge. She knew, she would have to tell him. He'd explode any second, if she just gave him one more lie. She opened the bottle, took a sip and placed it on the kitchen counter. Both her hands leaned on it as she looked down to the counter. This way putting something between her and Andy

"A test?! A test..." Andy almost laughed "A test what for, Prue? What is going on? What the hell is happeni…"

"Oh my god, Andy, seriously? I thought you were a detective! Do I really have to speak it out for you to get it?" Prue interrupted his angry rant as she saw how he couldn't even think anymore as angry as he was. She again looked at him and saw how he expected her to go on "Okay" Prue sighed and rubbed her forehead again 'thanks, now I also have a migraine' she thought to herself

"Alright… let me put the facts for you into words. Three weeks ago we had our anniversary. What did we do? 2 weeks ago, I started to feel sick. And now I got a test. Ringing any bells?!"

Andy at first looked confused at her. What did their anniversary have to do with anything. Then he slowly started to put things together and he suddenly heard Darryl's voice in his mind

" _but if you ask me, you don't need a doctor. This sounds like something else"_

" _like what?"_

" _like pregnancy?"_

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!" he exclaimed. His face changing from confused to shocked to a huge smile. A baby! This was amazing! He already had thought the worst and now there was… a baby! He was absolutely thrilled right away and went around the counter to get to Prue "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I was so worried about you. We all were. And now this is… I mean… it's..."

"This is an absolute mess, that's what it is!" Prue finally finished for him. Andy's smile right away disappeared from his face again. He was just about to hold Prue from behind, but now let his hands fall to his side immediately as he heard what she said. Prue immediately took the chance to run off again, before he had any chance to touch her again. She slid out from between him and the counter and out of the kitchen. Andy just stood there, trying to understand what was going on, but once he thought he got it, went after her

"You don't want another baby, now do you?" he asked calmly as she looked back at him from the couch

"No. I don't"

"But… why?"

"Why?" Prue let out a laugh "Because I don't, okay?! You, me and the girls. It's perfect the way it is. Why should I want more? We have two amazing daughters..."

"And we could have another one. Or maybe we'd have a sweet little boy."

"Or we just simply don't!"

"I don't get it. I mean… when you - okay we - didn't want Meghan I understood, because it was just… a mess… but now we have everything..."

"Yes, we do have everything. Why mess with it? In half a year we're off diapers again. In a year, I could go back to work again, Andy!"

"Okay stop. That's what's bothering you? Seriously? Diapers? I mean, okay they really aren't the nicest thing in the world, but what about the rest? How cute they are so small… hearing them say mom and dad for the first time… their first steps… how adorable they look with just those two tiny teeth in the front..."

"Oh now that's an argument for a baby… it is cute. Very convincing, really! What about the sleepless nights? What about the screaming? What about… what about the space? We only have TWO kids rooms."

"Well, while it's small it could sleep with us..." Prue just let out a hysteric laugh

"No, Andy, no! WE could have time for us again. Oh what am I even saying? Not again. We FINALLY could have time for you and me. After you returned we barely spend an evening or night alone… with all the breast feeding and getting teeth and children being sick… and the nightmares and..."

"Then we just turn our closet into a baby room, like we did at the Manor..."

"And that changes exactly what?! Anna has her own room and still spent most of her first year in our bedroom! Right between us!" Prue raged, threw her covers off of her and got up again "But you just DON'T get it"

"What am I not getting, Prue?"

"That I'm simply sick and tired of this! I finally want… no more important NEED time to be me, Andy! I guess you can't understand it anyway! You HAD parents! You DIDN'T have to take care of two little sisters since you were only 8 years old..." Andy sighed and looked down

"But I stilled helped" he put in, but Prue now was way too much in her rage to even hear him

"YOU could go off to whatever college you wanted. Had fun. Partied. Slept around. YOU lived your dream! Your youth! YOU didn't have to give your first self earned money to your grandmother, so everyone could have a better life but you! YOU didn't have to move back in with your parents to take care of them, because they were sick! You weren't left alone by that one true love you ever had to feel like nothing but shit! Twice! And then, when you're finally over it… when you finally start to live… when you finally can be who you really want to be… do what you wanna do… then you suddenly just have a partner in marriage and two little girls like over night! I don't even know who I am, Andy! I never could be me. Just me. Just Prue. I never could do exactly what I wanted to do! Go where I wanted to go! NEVER! I finally want to be free, I want to work. I want to go out. I want to be be someone! Who am I if I'm not a sister, a mom, a wife or a grandchild?! I'm no one, Andy. I finally want to be Prue…" she told him, at first furious, but then calmer and at last crying

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that life sucked for you. I'm sorry your mom died. I'm sorry your dad left. I'm sorry that I left you. And I'm really sorry I died. I know life wasn't kind to you. And I always have been there for you through the most of this mess. I'm really sorry life isn't what you wanted it to be. But is it really that bad with me and the girls?" he asked kinda hurt by her words. He understood every bit of it. But still, it sounded like she also didn't want him. Not Meghan. And not Brianna.

"No. No it's not. I love you. And I don't wanna live one day without you and our girls anymore. But I was so looking forward to Anna going to kindergarten. To spending time with you. We haven't spend time alone in 4 years. You were gone so long and I missed you so much, but we never truly enjoyed just being you and me anymore… like we did when we were teens"

"We did on our anniversary..."

"Yeah and I miss that feeling ever since! In a year I could be so much more than a mom again… I could work… get out of the house… we could take a weekend off from everything, because the girl's wouldn't be this small anymore. Anna would be used to being away from me for a while. Don't you see the opportunities?"

"What about you? Can't you see a little good in this situation? Cause… like it or not, Prue, everything looks like we're gonna have another baby."

"No! No because I'm not pregnant! Not until I took that goddamn test on Friday"

"Prue, that's just ridiculous and you know it. We both know, that you can feel…"

"We know nothing yet. We assume something. There's no proof. You as cop should know that without a proof there's practically nothing!"

"Okay. Fine." Andy reasoned "So let's play this out. What IF it was Friday. What IF you took that test already. What IF it was positive. What then, Prue? Will you have an abortion, then?"

"No!" Prue cried out, but that didn't stop Andy in his rant

"Are you gonna kill our baby, Prue?!"

"No"

"Are you gonna give it up for adoption?" he continued in a scary calm voice which raised slowly as he continued to ignore her

"No"

"Is that the reason you didn't tell me?! Because you knew, I wouldn't agree with any of these options as you may call them?!"

"No! Andy, no!"

"Then what, Prue?!" he finally again yelled at her. Silence fell over them. Prue had no answer to Andy's question. And Andy tried to calm down again. Even the thought of his baby being treated like that made him sick. This whole fight was a huge Ferris wheel on emotions for both of them. Andy swallowed deeply.

"Okay. Then what are you gonna do? What are WE gonna do? You don't want any of the options we have. You don't want it, but you don't wanna kill it. You don't want it to live with us, but you won't give it away either. What do you want at all, Prue?" he asked her almost calm again.

Tears by now were freely flowing down Prue's eyes. That was exactly what she was afraid of, when she told Andy. That he made her choose. But she just couldn't choose right now. For weeks she now tried to find a solution but she never did. She just ran from the problem. She knew she did. But until now she liked her run. She knew there was only one option, but she felt like she would break making it. She didn't want to give up everything again. She couldn't go back into being a no one. Because that's how she felt sometimes. And not just now. Her whole life. Every now and then she thought about this all. She asked herself, who am I if not a sister? A mom? A Lover? How could she describe herself if she didn't relate herself to somebody else? She never had an answer to it. And so she ran from being a mom again.

"I… I dunno..." she answered silently and finally turned away from him and pushed the tears away. "And I don't have to know, because it's not Friday yet" she mumbled and Andy just shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand how she could just act like that. How could she deny that she was pregnant, because a test didn't tell her she was

"This is ridiculous, Prue!" he finally told her

"If you'll excuse me now, I wanna get changed into something more comfy again..." she told him and started to go out of the living again

"No, I won't excuse you now. Not until we found a solution to this"

"Well, too bad, because I won't discuss this now!" Prue told him. She was determined not to talk about this until she had made that test.

"Prue, we have to talk about it. Really. Maybe you could go back to work anyway. I could step back a little this time…" Andy was interrupted by a loud laugh of Prue

"You? You wanna step back?! How? When you had that case last week, you did nothing but work and sleep. You didn't notice anything around you anymore. How would that play out if you had to stop chasing the bad guy at noon? No calling from the station… hey I'll be late, don't wait up. Now THAT'S ridiculous."

"Maybe… but maybe I could get a desktop job at the station as well." Prue again laughed

"Like you'd be happy then" she said dryly, as she continued on her way

"Family just matters more" that fired Prue up again

"You don't have to tell me that. Like I said before. I gave up everything for my family. First my sisters. Then grandma. You. The girls. When is it finally my turn?"

"Prue…"

"No! I said I'm not discussing this now and I won't, alright?! I'm gonna shower now and then change into some more comfortable clothes."

"We could figure this out, if we'd just talk about it..."

"What part of I'm not discussing didn't you understand, Andy?!" she finally yelled, turning on her heel to look at him again

"I understood very well, but it looks like you don't understand that not talking about this is not an option for me!"

"Leave me alone, Andy" she said as she had taken another step towards the stairs and he had followed. She turned abruptly again as she took another step and he still followed. Andy almost ran into her now

"I mean it, Andy! I'm not in the mood for this game now.!"

"Well I hate to repeat myself, but this pregnancy won't go away over night, so..."

"There IS no pregnancy so far!" she yelled at him at the top of her lungs

"Yes there is! And you can't ignore it!"

"Watch me..." she told him and now stopped on her way to the stairs and went back to the floor, immediately starting to get dressed again

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

"Prue..." he said softly and reached for her arm. Prue shrugged his hand off harshly

"I said leave me alone" she warned dangerously and grabbed for her keys

"At least tell me, where you go..." Andy almost begged, already worried about her. Prue didn't answer, but went for the door opening it. Andy quickly orbed right in front of her, blocking her way out

"Where are you going?"

"Get out of my way"

"Where are you going?"

"I mean it, Andy, go out of my way" she told him accentuating every word as she glared dangerously at him

"I'm not scared of you"

"You should be. Now one last time. Out of my way!"

"Answer me!" but Prue didn't answer. Instead she forcefully threw him back into a wall with her powers, then looked back at her injured husband

"I told you to go out of my way. Don't you dare follow me." she threatened as she continued out of the house and slammed the door shut behind her.


	8. Meghan

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **8**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Meghan**_ **  
**

 **20** **37** **,** **Satur** **day**

Brianna still sat in the living with her mom, chatting away. Michael had changed Hope and now was tucking her in. Meghan had excused herself and had gone to the backyard. Lily for almost 30 minutes was pacing the kitchen while she was discussing on the phone. Michael softly knocked on the door frame of the living and Prue smiled a little as she looked up at him

"No need to knock"

"Hope is asleep" he informed them and sat down on the armrest of Anna's chair "where is everyone?"

"Lily's in the kitchen, discussing with some guy at hunter liggett, because he won't let her talk to Kevin" Anna said and received a small kiss from her fiance

"You two really make a great couple" Prue told them

"Thanks, mom" Anna answered and leaned her head on Mike's body

"And Mags?" Michael asked looking up as he heard Lily yelling

"Seems like it's not going well" Michael commented

"Meghan's outside. She needed a break" Anna answered rolling her eyes

"Do I have to understand what that was all about?" Prue asked, raising an eyebrow

"She smokes" Anna said shortly

"Annie!" Michael warned

"What?!"

"It's none of your business"

"It's mom from the past, Mike. She'll do a memory spell once she returned. So there really is no harm done"

"Memory what?"

"There's a spell in the book of shadows… kinda a guidance book for witches… I cast it and it'll erase my memory" Prue explained

"Aaah. Okay." Michael nodded and then looked back at his girlfriend "Well I am going home now. Leave you guys some space..."

"No, c'mon… you can eat some pizza with us..."

"I'd really love to, but I want you to enjoy this, honey. Spend some time alone. Just you, your sisters and mom. Just like on family nights, remember?" he asked and tucked her hair behind her ears

"well I'll say bye then" Prue said, got up and hugged Mike quickly "I'm gonna see to Meghan. See you tomorrow, Mikey" she told him with a grin before she went to the backyard to leave the lovers time to say goodbye

"Just like your father" Prue told Meghan, startling her as she stepped up to her

"Mom! Oh… umm..." she stuttered while she searched for a way to hide her cigarette. Prue just stifled a small laugh for her attempt

"You're grown up… do what you want to do" she told her and sat down beside her "When did you start?" Meghan just shrugged her shoulders, relaxing a little again

"I don't really remember" she said "I don't do it regularly… just when I'm overly stressed. It calms me." Prue just nodded

"Like I said, just like your dad"

"Dad smoked?"

"He did on college and ever since he buys himself a package like once a year, so he'd got something at home when he's stressed out"

"I never noticed..." Meghan said, turning silent and again inhaling "I'm sorry, mom. I really didn't want you to see this… but since you're gone… I dunno. Sometimes I feel like I lost the most. Anna and Lily always were more independent from you guys… but I… becoming an early mom wasn't really easy..."

"You're a mom as well?" Meghan smiled at the question and nodded

"Justin's 18 and Jenny turns 16" Meghan noticed how her mom took long and deep breathes to calm herself down and so sighed "Like you. 18 and a couple… but it… we.." Meghan sighed again. She felt like the teenager from almost 20 years ago again. That teen who told her mom she was pregnant.

"Meghan, it's okay. Really. My Meghan's still so small. It really is difficult for me to even think of you being her. You can tell me anything, really" Meghan just looked down and nodded, but before she could say anything more they heard Anna clearing her throat at the door

"Lily's finished on the phone. Well she hung up. Someone – hopefully Kevin – will call her back later. Mike went home already and some pizza is already on the way. Are you guys coming?"

"Yes of course" Meghan said and turned off her cigarette. Once the four woman had settled in the living room with the huge party pizza and some whine in the middle of the coffee table. Prue looked back at Meghan

"So what's the story? What about your kids?"

Meghan sighed and looked down. Naturally she had to go first. She took a big sip of her whine and looked again at her mom, just to look down again and pick her cuticles

"It wasn't like you and dad" Meghan said lowly. Prue really could feel she was ashamed of the whole thing. She felt how her daughter – well all of them – wanted to make her proud and telling the story of a pregnant teenager wouldn't be exactly what would make a mother proud of her daughter

"Oh no?" Anna shot, what made Meghan glare at her. A million daggers flying towards Anna with only that look

"No!" Meghan defended.

"Oh there we go again" Lily mumbled sighting as she hid her face in her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose in a lame attempt to stop a migraine from rising. "Could you two just simply cut it?!" she asked, then looked back at her sisters, glaring first at Anna, as she had started this and then to Mags. Then continued to look between them as she continued to speak

"Anna, really, just shut up! This is Meghan's story. Mom wanted to know her point of view. Not yours. And Mags, please, just ignore her! You know how she is when she's nervous… can't you finally accept that in one another and finally get over this permanent bickering over each other?" Lily told them seriously. She was so happy their mother was there for tonight and she knew exactly, if she didn't put a stop to this now, it would go on all night and ruin this perfect moment. They had waited so long to talk to their mother. Tell her all that happened since she died. They could even tell her more now, but that didn't matter. Meghan and Brianna both looked guiltily down.

"We're not always like that, mom, really. Normally we get along just great. A perfect team as we add up on one another's flaws and each of us has it's pros and cons. Normally we know and respect them. Help each other in what we're not good. But my sisters had some bitching going on when they were teens, because they were so completely different in character. You see, Meghan was always a very outgoing and open person and Brianna is not as loud and colorful, sometimes pulles back into her room completely closing everyone and everything out."

"You're good in that one, too" Anna just remarked, what got Lily to glare at her again

"It got better when we grew older. But my dearest Anna here has a tendency to get into fights, when she's upset. And unlike me Mags plays the game cause she's used to from when they were teens..."

"Hey!" Anna and Mags said out of one mouth and looked each other in the eyes then both chuckled a little. Prue watched them in amusement and just nodded

"Don't worry girls, I have sisters as well, remember?" she just told them. Silence fell for a second, then Meghan continued

"As I was saying, it wasn't like you and dad" she said and looked at Anna, seeing if she had anything to say, but Anna just took a big sip of her glass and gestured her to go on "It wasn't our first time and it wasn't unprotected either. But when we wanted to dispose the condom we noticed it leaked." Meghan explained, stopped picking her cuticles and finally looked at Prue again. "9 months later Justin was born. I stopped school and Robbie practically moved in, as his parents weren't exactly okay with the situation"

"That really is an understatement"

"Robbie?" Prue asked, as she never had heard that name before

"My boyfriend" Meghan answered with a small smile

"For more than 20 years now" Lily told their mom

"And more than happy. We all don't get why you guys don't finally marry…" Brianna said smiling a little

"Don't start it, Anna. We discussed this at least a million times. We're happy the way we are. Why change it?" Meghan asked her, what caused Anna to look down again, knowing exactly she shouldn't have started the topic again "I obviously didn't go to college, as I stopped school to be home with Justin. Robbie didn't either. He trained to be a mechanic to pay for our living. Justin and me stayed living in the attic for a year, then rented a small flat. But we often were here. Sometimes even more than at home. Especially when Robbie's on tour"

"Robbie sings and plays guitar in a band. They're quiet good" Lily explained

"That's how we met. I played piano" Meghan told her mom smiling a little as she remembered the good old times

"Their duets are amazing" Anna added, as she noticed how Meghan set herself back.

"Well, now I'm only a groupie anyway" Meghan said laughing a little "I did some evening classes and got my degree after all. We moved to our own house when jenny was three and I'm working in a fitness-studio for almost five years now. I do spinning and step aerobic classes"

"She's a real bitch when you have her as trainer" Anna added and looked at Lily afterward kinda confused, as she noticed their little sister constantly looking out of the window. She, too, took a quick glance at the window

"You weren't there for fun, now where you sis?" Mags teased the younger one and Anna's attention snapped back to Meghan and Prue, sticking her tongue out at Meghan

"I was aching for a week!"

"Love you, too" Meghan grinned

"Well sounds like I have every right to be proud of you." Prue told Meghan, who wasn't really paying attention, as she now had also noticed how Lily starred to the window. Prue followed her daughters' gazes "What is it?"

"Lily?"

"I… I don't know… but I could swear there's something at the window" she told them. Meghan again looked back at the window as well, just to see the face of her son on the window for a split of a second, but he ducked right away again. Meghan placed her glass back on the coffee table and furiously got up

"I am SO gonna kill him!" she said angrily and already was on her way to the backdoor. Prue, Brianna and Liliana continued to look curiously at the window, not getting what made Meghan this furious in a split of a second. Then suddenly the three remaining women noticed a bright purplish light. And a second later Meghan ran into their view

"Okay. We're the only ones to astral orb and that definitely wasn't Meghan!" Anna said confused as they watched Meghan look confused around and then headed back in

"He's gone! Just simply vanished! I can't believe how fast that kid is..."

"Who is?" Anna asked

"Who? Didn't you see Justin at the window?"

"Justin has his powers?" Lily asked confused

"What?" Meghan asked, still pretty upset

"Someone just astral orbed at the window, Meghan" Anna answered her sister.

"But..." Meghan's mouth opened and closed several times, absolutely out of words

"What is it?" Prue asked even more confused than her daughters

"We never have seen our kids with magic. You cats a spell at the christening of Justin and Jenny and Meghan did it on Hope's. They would only receive their powers once they were 'ready' to use them." Lily explained like usual "Seems like Justin is ready to have them, honey" Lily continued gently, looking at her oldest sister

"But… he… he never said a word" Meghan said helplessly

"But obviously he has them" Anna argued with her in the same gentle voice as Lily. Prue kept completely out of the discussion. She turned silent. Instead she searched for a sheet of paper and scrabbled something down. Once she was finished she handed it to her oldest. Meghan just looked confused from the sheet of paper back to her mom

"Brianna used to astral orb god knows where when she was a little over a year. I barely slept through a night, worried she'd go somewhere unnoticed. We were always scared she'd go somewhere dangerous… so aunt Phoebe rewrote a spell from the book. We always used it to get her back"

"See… you always were a pain" Meghan teased Brianna again

"That's why you bound their powers… you always used to say they wouldn't need their powers for defense anymore these days. You told Meghan, it was best, as magical children were a real pain in the neck" Lily concluded. Prue nodded, first smiling sympathetically at Brianna and then looked at Meghan

"Go ahead."

"Magic forces  
black and white  
reaching out through  
space and light  
be he far or  
be he near  
bring me my child  
Justin here" Meghan read the spell out loud and smiled in triumph as Justin formed in front of their eyes a second later

"What…?" Justin started to ask confused, but stopped as a second later Meghan's hand landed forcefully in his neck. Justin's face immediately messed in pain "aaaa!" Justin cried out. Meghan completely ignored his reaction and after 'slapping' him in the neck she grabbed him there with one hand. Justin almost immediately pulled his shoulders up to loosen her grip on him "Ouch! Aaah! Ouch! Mom…!" he squirmed under her rough touch

"Justin Andrew Trudeau!" Justin shrugged together as good as possible at hearing his full name "I thought I made myself more than clear about you coming along!" she scolded

"I… ouch! Mom… ouch! Let go" he whined again as he swatted her hands away from his neck. Meghan finally let go off his neck and looked at him, her hands immediately pressed to her hips

"You only said I couldn't meet grandma. You didn't say I couldn't see her!" he told her in defense

"You are twisting my words Justin!" she told him, her voice evidently showing her anger "besides, when the hell did you get your powers?!"

"I astral orbed the first time about two years ago. Grandpa showed me how to use them"

"Grandpa knew about this?! I don't believe it..." Meghan freaked "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't grandpa?! Ooooh, dad!" she growled the last, looking at the ceiling

"Don't be mad at grandpa. I asked him not to tell you. I… I wanted to master them before I told you… and I almost did… but then grandma died and they got all wonky..." he started to confess

"Wait a second… that fire in the woods? You have got to be kidding me! You had school at that time, Justin!" Meghan interrupted him

"School's…" Justin started as Prue cleared her throat

"You two can handle this later. Alone. Now please stop the yelling Meghan and let me take a proper look at my grandson" Prue said and stepped between them. She looked at Justin head to toe. She couldn't believe it. When she looked at Meghan it was almost like she'd look into a mirror, but looking at her grandchild almost made her cry. He resembled Andy that age exactly. She was speechless. And just starred at him for a second, as images crossed through her mind from Andy. She started to smile a little and put a hand to his cheek

"Your grandfather's jacket really suits you" she said proudly as a tear rolled down her cheek, then she pulled the 'boy' into a hug. She felt how he slowly relaxed in her arms and then almost clung to her. But Prue was completely caught off guard as she suddenly felt hot tears in her neck, as Justin started to sob into her shoulder

"hey, hey… shshsh… it's alright" she tried to sooth him. She pushed the weirdness aside quickly. After all she just comforted her 18 year old grandson, when his mother – to her – was only 6 years old! When Justin had calmed a little, he was placed on one of the sofas right next to Meghan

"Dad helped to deliver him, that's why Andrew" Meghan explained "Someone was in a hurry… you and Robbie didn't make it to the hospital" she added as she started to play with Justin's hair, like she used to when he still was a little boy

"Mom, stop!" Justin protested and tried to pull away, what caused the others to stifle a small laugh

"Justin almost grew up here. First we lived here, then we were here a lot because of Robbie and then Jennifer was born when he was two. She was a preemie and while I was at the hospital you took care of him as well" Meghan continued and while speaking again started to look down and pick at her nails

"Jenny almost didn't make it. She only weighted 600g when she was born" Brianna filled their mother in, knowing how hard it was for Meghan to talk about these worst days of her life. Meghan glanced thankfully at her sisters, who just nodded

"I remember times, he didn't want to go home anymore. He just pretended he lived here. Totally ignoring Mags and Robbie when they wanted to pick him" Lily said smiling, now adding to Justin's anguish by messing his hair completely

"Hey, hey, hey! Could you all just stop messing my hair" Justin whined and combed through it with his own fingers in try to safe his hairstyle

"Oooh, I see. Sounds like your grandpa and I never really got bored on our old days, huh?" Prue asked as her daughters tried their best not to laugh about Justin's behavior. Justin just shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly

"Guess not"

"He's a great kid though" Lily said helping her nephew out there

"Yeah, when he's not getting into fights, skips school once again or lies to his mother" Meghan said raising her eyebrow at him as well as her voice

"School's boring, mom… and you know exactly I'm not starting these fights… well mostly..." he added quickly as he saw his mom glaring at him

"That's no excuse Justin and you know that"

"Hey, you can't blame him for being a smart kid, Meghan" Anna jumped in for her nephew as well and then looked at her mom

"You mean a smart arse" Meghan nodded, teasing her son

"So did you start college already, Justin?"

"No. I only applied to a few. Only going in fall." Justin answered truthfully

"How's that going anyway?" Lily asked

"Everyone will want to have you. He's got straight A's" Brianna said and informed Prue

"Umm..." Justin looked down and then turned red when his aunt told his grandma about his marks

"He didn't decide yet" Meghan told her sisters

"Actually..." Justin stuttered, feeling how his mother's gaze intensified on him. "I… I signed up for police academy"

"You did what?" Meghan asked, not believing her ears. She knew Justin had closed up to her, especially after Andy had clipped his wings, but that she knew absolutely nothing about her son was shocking her. She turned almost completely white. Brianna and Liliana exchanged glances, trying to figure a way to somehow safe this conversation

"Kevin will be disappointed" Lily finally said. "He thought you had fun the week he took you to the fort. He really looked forward to having you there"

"I did have fun, but I figured it was in time there was a Trudeau back at the police station again" he said lowly. He could feel he really hurt his mom and he felt bad about it. Prue just nodded

"but don't you have to have your college degree therefore?"

"i called and informed myself. I found an academy, which will let me do my college degree during the training. They just wanted to see my grades and then agreed."

"but that'll be hard for you college and training a job..." Meghan said lowly

"but I can't deal something school alike any longer. I hate just sitting there whole day and be bored, mom."

"where is this anyway?" Meghan asked

"Chicago..."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Chicago" Justin said again, what caused Meghan to laugh almost hysterically

"Did he just say Chicago?" she asked looking at her sisters

"It's some kind of residential school" Justin said lowly, still looking down

"You're only 18, for Christ's sake..."

"You moved with 19" Lily said matter of factly

"But not almost across the country! And it was a week before my 20th"

"Calm down, Meghan, he's a big boy. And he can astral orb. He's not out of the world!"

"Your grandpa would be really proud on you. Just like your great grandpa." Prue then told him and looked at Meghan, who was just about to start to argue with Anna again. Meghan and Prue looked each other in the eye for a second. What calmed Meghan down a little and caused her to look down and nod lightly as well.

"Um Justin, listen, aunt Lily, your mom, grandma and me want to have something like a girl's night, but we agreed on having tomorrow a brunch with everyone, okay? So I guess it's best you go back home now." Anna said carefully eyeing Meghan as she talked to Justin. Justin just nodded and got up to look at his mom

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't want to disappoint you" he said lowly Meghan finally looked at him and her face softened a little

"you didn't disappoint me, baby" she said softly as she got up as well and hugged him "you never could! I'm even somewhat proud on you. I mean… you worked this out all alone. But I just thought I knew you better. And now it turns out I know nothing about you..."

"I'm sorry. I just… there never seemed to be the right time to tell you about it..."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? Now. You astral orb safely?" she asked him, not wanting him to end up wherever

"Yes" he nodded

"Okay, then home with you and to bed. Dad will be worried about you already… he went after you to talk to you… but I guess he at most found purple lights?" Justin looked down again and nodded "Right. Then please, tell him you're back home." Justin again nodded "Straight home Justin, understood?"

"Yeah" Justin nodded again. And looked back at his aunts and grandma "Night"

"Night honey" Lily said softly

"Night" Anna said as well

"See you tomorrow, buddy" Prue added. Justin gave Meghan a quick kiss on the cheek before astral orbing again

"Don't take it that hard Mags, just think about when you were 18… I don't think you told mom and dad everything you did back then either..." Anna tried consoling her sister

"But I would have told them, if I chose for a college" Meghan protested, still hurt

"You knew he had pulled back a lot since dad clipped his wings. It hit him hard" Lily tried as well

"Gosh, guys I know that. Being the smart arse he is, he never had many friends. And dad enjoyed playing his friend and somehow also dad-role as he finally in some kind of way had that son he always dreamed of… but I never realized how far he was away from me..."

"But just cause he didn't tell you about police academy yet… c'mon sis, it's only been a week..."

"He didn't even discuss any possibilities with me or Robbie!" Meghan told them

"I didn't talk to mom and dad when I went off to college either" Anna argued

"Yeah, that explains a lot. You two are the same nerds when it comes to school" Meghan said stifling a laugh


	9. Brianna

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **9**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Brianna**_ **  
**

 **20** **37** **,** **Friday**

"So you went away to college?" Prue asked looking at Brianna "where to?"

"I went to Stanford. Lived on campus, only came home for the weekends"

"And when she was down" Meghan said smiling a little

"Sounds like you lived my dream" Prue told her smiling a little

"That's what you told me. I had a great time there."

"She bloomed there, mom, really"

"Well here in San Francisco I was always just Meghan's little sister and it was hard to get along because of that. Everyone expected me to be like Mags and I just wasn't" she said looking down

"Yeah but maybe some things wouldn't have happened if someone knew you were my little sister then"

"Meghan stop" Lily said softly

"You guys never should have found out about this! Seriously. How often do you still want to go into that one mistake?"

"One mistake? It wasn't just one mistake… they all treated you like shit, just that the last one went completely nuts"

"Meghan..." Lily again tried it softly. Meghan, just like Prue always was very protective of her sisters and just thinking about it made her anger rise again. Anna just looked down. She just wanted to forget about it finally. Why did Meghan have to bring it up just now?

"If dad wouldn't have brought the guy into prison, then I would have"

"Wait. What is this all about?"

"It's over. It's not important" Lily said silently and cuddled more into Anna to support her.

"Let's just say Anna – in the past, cause I'd never say anything against Mike, never had a real good taste in men"

"Meghan stop it now!" Lily scolded, seeing how their sister suffered

"No it's okay." Anna said softly as a tear ran down her cheek, which she quickly pushed aside "Meghan's right. You and Meghan had good guys, unlike me." she said and glanced at Prue for a second "My first boyfriend was only a show off. He had some kind of bet going with one of his friend's about who would get more chicks to go out with him by the end of the year. So it wasn't really going long. Then Tom followed in college, who was actually gay" she said, smiling just a little, still not able to understand how she couldn't have seen that one coming

"Afterwards I fell in love with Taylor. He actually wasn't that bad, even Meghan had to admit that"

"Yeah, but he had a thing going on with rally cars and guns. Loved the danger." Meghan said

"He took me once or twice to some kind of car racings. I was his co pilot. He always used to say I was his lucky charm, but..."

"Anna was always scared to hell. She even was getting herself in some kind of sicknesses before the races, just so she didn't have to come along." Lily explained

"So I had a talk with him, to leave his fingers of Anna" Meghan added

"Yeah. That's why he broke up with me. He couldn't understand me being scared. And he didn't understand why I didn't talk to him about it, but to my sisters. The next race he had a horrible accident. I visited him once in hospital and he suddenly understood. We're friends since then though" Anna said and smiled a little

"Well, I'm glad you're fine then. Did me or dad know about this?"

"No. not about the races. I couldn't talk to dad about them. They were illegal..."

"And dad always was a little overreacting when it came to Anna" Meghan smiled

"I loved Ty and I just didn't want to get him into trouble." Anna said and ignored Meghan's comment

"I'm just glad you didn't think that way about the next two." Lily said softly and held a little closer to Anna, like she didn't want to loose her. Just the thought seemed to scare all three. Anna swallowed heavily and looked down

"Scott used drugs. Not at the beginning. But he got in deeper and deeper and somewhen I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Did you…?"

"No. I… I dunno. Dad talked to us about that kind of stuff… believe me, how Meghan is even able to smoke is a miracle to me!" all three smiled a little

"Oooh. That good?" Prue asked, chuckling a little as well

"Scary" Lily nodded

"Very detailed"

"And with pictures" Meghan nodded as well

"Well, your dad has seen a lot, I guess. So that was the guy who dad got into prison?" all smiles faded fast again and one sister looked to another

"No. That was Sean" Anna finally spoke out and then unconscionably rubbed one of her rips at the memory

"Fucking bastard. If dad would have beaten that guy up, I would have been in the first row" Meghan swore

"Sean was… well… he… he was rather rough with his lovers" Anna said. She didn't know how to tell her mother about this. Meghan was about to start to say more to it, when Lily just simply shook her head. Prue had seen this and looked back to her middle child

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, sweetie" she said softly

"Yes I do. Aunt phoebe said I needed to talk about it." Anna said and took several big breathes to brace herself for what was to come "He beat me up several times. He always wanted to be the one in charge and like Lily said, I bloomed at college. I wasn't that shy, pulled back child anymore and so when I told him off or didn't want to do what he wanted to, I got slapped or more." she said lowly only looking for a split of a second at Prue. Prue looked shocked at Anna. She couldn't believe this. How could she just prevent anything like that happening to her daughter without changing the future too much?

"I just stayed at the university when I looked too bad to come home. But… when I wanted to break up with him, he got really onto me. I called you after I woke from being unconscious that night. You raced to me and even though I didn't want to, you took me to hospital. My rip was broken and my arm. My face bruised all over. Out of fear I said I didn't know who did it. That I was just robbed on campus." Anna said now crying

"You insisted on taking Anna home. She didn't want to tell dad, but you said you wouldn't leave her like this alone at Standford."

"You caught me one night during a nightmare and found out the truth. I begged you to not tell dad, but you said he needed to know and Sean needed to get his consequences out of this. You said I had to do something or else he'd do it to others as well. I was so ashamed of myself when I told dad and afterwards also the police. Dad insisted on arresting Sean himself."

"He should have broken his arm during it, too" Meghan grumbled

"I begged you to not say anything to Lily and Mags and you didn't. You and dad fought a lot back then. Dad wanted me to come back to San Francisco and study here. He didn't want me to go back on campus. He said he kinda didn't trust me anymore to come to you guys if something happened. And you just said, that beside this night, college did me good. That I changed a lot. And that it was anyway only one more year. That it would have more effect on me, if I changed universities at this last step of the way. With Lily still living here she once got right into one of your fights." Anna said sniffling as she pushed her tears aside

"Dad was in such a rage. He didn't notice me in the door" Lily told their mom and Prue just nodded understanding

"And I found out after she had her degree cause I tried to hook Anna up. Lily then told me." Prue was completely shocked and looked down as the house fell silent. When she looked back at her daughters, she noticed the huge pain radiating from not only Anna. She watched how Anna constantly stroke over her rip, like she was feeling the physical pain of the past as well. She got up and pulled her 'beetle' into a tight hug, not saying anything though.

"I guess you have the taste in men from me. I dated quiet a few idiots as well." she said softly, but then went silent again. Just holding Anna. After a while she sighed deeply, bit her lip and pulled away again, then cleared her throat. She needed to change the topic. She needed to pull them back out of that dark place they were in right now. Even if her own thoughts were a complete mess. She was so worried about her little girl.

"So what did you study?" she finally asked

"Art history" Anna answered. Her face was still tear strained but a small smile now played on her lips as well

"You..." Prue was speechless

"Worked first at the museum you worked for. But when you died I took over your agency"

"My… excuse me? What?" Prue asked

"You ran a commercial agency. Started with only photos, but then expanded" Lily again informed Prue about the basics, as she seemed the only one to understand she was without any background knowledge in this

"I… OK!" Prue said laughing a little, right then a little unable to cope with all the information

"Aunt Paige even works for you"

"OK"

"Don't worry, mom… you still have a few years" Lily laughed

"And this is working out good? I mean… with you three… raising you. Demons. My sisters. Your dad and him begin a cop?" she asked, not able to understand how this ever was gonna work. How she should deal with all of this at once. She looked from one of her daughters to the next, just as the telephone rang

"That's Kevin. Excuse me for a second." Lily said and jogged into the kitchen, where she had left her cell

"Of course. Lily was 8 when you started. We were old enough to care for ourselves or for another. Aunt piper cooked a lot for us, but she really didn't mind. I mean… you know her. The weekend here always used to start on Thursday night. You always stayed home Friday. It was your day off. Our family day. Saturday we mostly did chores around the house, did something with the aunts or Darryl's family. And Sunday usually belonged to dad." Brianna explained Prue

"Two years later we had a bit of a rough time and that was when aunt Paige came into the game as well. We never felt like… you abandend us or something. We always knew when we really needed you, you'd be there." Meghan added

"And you being the boss made it a lot more easy. You could just stay at home and leave the work to someone else"

"Wow. I never would have thought… I mean, I wanted to work as a photographer again, but with Lily on the way now I thought that this was it..."

"Yeah but that's one of the major things you taught us. You just have to fight for your dreams and they will come true somehow" Meghan told her "we can do anything we want. Be anyone we want. But we will have to fight for and work probably long and hard to get to our aim"

Prue went silent but went into some sort of slight nodding as she processed all of it. She couldn't believe she in the end had everything she ever dreamed off. She had Andy. She did get Meghan back. She had a family. An own house with Andy's white picket fence. She was a well known photographer. Had an agency. Grandkids. From what she got so far she really couldn't have asked more of her life. She must have died happy. She had reached everything.

"Mom?" Prue shook her head a little and looked back at Meghan and Anna

"I'm sorry. But… this is a little much to process at times. I mean it's one thing to see you… your men… your kids… but we're talking about 30 years of my life… and I get to know all about it in like… two hours." Prue told them and smiled again

"But all that doesn't matter… neither do your bad experiences. You turned out just fine. And with such a loving fiancée! How did that happen anyway?" Prue asked laughing

"We spend a lot of time together after you died. He wanted to cheer me. Just friends"

"I don't think friends call each other muffin" Anna slapped Meghan's arm a little

"I let you tell your story, now I tell mom my story" Meghan put her hands up in defeat and then grabbed another piece of pizza

"He got me home one evening and Lily had hung up a mistletoe toe… well the rest is history I guess"

"They hid it though"

"We didn't hide. We just… didn't tell anybody."

"For almost half a year! And by then you were already almost engaged and had bought an apartment!"

"Well… it was difficult with telling everybody…" she looked at her mom "You always said you hid at first as well, because it felt weird at first"

"Well... it really is a little more complicated when you go from being friends to being lovers. One first has to adjust to this new idea yourself."

"See! Besides… the time after mom died was chaos here anyway. With Lily first locked in her room, then having the baby, me and the agency. You know that fine well yourself. And Mike was going to buy that flat anyway, so we just decided to get it together. Aaaand... if I told you first Lily would have been angry with me. If I told Lily, you would have been. I wanted to tell you both together and we only made it to meet up finally, just the three of us, only a little before easter, so what was I go...?"

"Kevin will try to be here tomorrow, latest by noon" Lily interrupted Anna as she came back into the room. She looked from Meghan to Brianna again and again "What?"


	10. Julia

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **10**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Julia**_ **  
**

AN: Hey guys. I'm really sorry about it, but I edited chapter 4 and 5 just a tiny bit. Nothing major. Just noticed Meghan and Richard's birthdays had been up that past week when i put the events of this fic on my timetable. Sorry!

 **20** **04** **,** **3 days ago, Wednesday evening  
**

After Prue had left the house she headed to her car and just started to randomly drive around. Somewhen she ended up at lake sky larke. That's where she usually ended when she needed to think. Sitting at one of the docks and starring out at the lake made her relax, mostly. This time it was different. It was dark already. She couldn't see the ripples of the water. She didn't see how the wind played with the branches of the trees. She just starred into darkness. And that was kinda also a comparison to what she felt. She felt so completely blank. She didn't know where to head. Andy was right in that one thing. She really didn't know what to do. She ran from the decision and the truth, that she had to made one. Deep down she knew she had only one choice, but she just couldn't go for it. She couldn't give up everything again. She wanted so much more. She closed her eyes as a soft breeze brushed over her. She breathed deeply.

"mommy!" she heard herself scream and tears started to run down her face. She was only 3 years older now than her mom when she died. When she was younger she always used to be scared about turning 30. her mom and her showed so many similarities, she didn't want to admit it. She always told herself, she wasn't her mom. She would live. And now she was pregnant with her third child. Just like her mom, she now would leave three little kids behind, if destiny played out bad.

"i wished you could be here now." she whispered. Like always she talked to the lake like her mom still was inside of it and actually could hear her. She always felt so close to her mom here. She held onto her mom's necklace and dried her tears. It was already late. She needed to get some sleep. She knew she was going to be woken by her morning sickness around 5. but she just didn't want to... no couldn't get herself to go home. She knew Andy and her would fight again and she couldn't bare that now. She thought about getting some hotel room, but she barely had money with herself. She eventually wandered back to her car. She got inside and before she could even think about it, she was on the highway on the way to Portland. She stopped around 4 to get herself something to eat at McDonald's. At 5 she threw her whole so called breakfast up into some motorway service area's toilette. She got herself a bottle of water from the shop there and then got onto the road again.

* * *

 **2004, 2 days ago, Thursday morning**

At 10 she parked the car in front of Julia's house. She starred up at it, not sure if she should go in. Julia would for sure call Andy, even if she asked her not to. But where else was she supposed to go? She couldn't stay at some lonely hotel room. She'd drive crazy there. She sighed deeply. She needed to decide on something now. She was exhaust. She needed something to eat and then some sleep. She would just have to risk it.

She got out of her car, locked it and went up to the door, then rang the doorbell a minute later Julia opened and looked shocked and confused at Prue

"Prue?"

"hey mama, can I come in?"

"umm... sure..." Julia told her, seeing how Prue looked worst and stepped aside

"what happened? What are you doing here?" Julia asked her when she stepped aside to let her in, but instead was pulled into a tight hug by her daughter in law. She felt how Prue slumped in her arms and started to cry

"hey, hey, hey... shshsh... it's okay" she said softly, kicking the door to close it and just let Prue calm a little before she asked more "is everything okay? Did something happen to the kids? Andy? The girls?"

"no, no, they're all fine." Prue said as she pushed some tears away and pulled a little away "i just... Andy and I had a fight. I needed some time off and before I knew it I was on the highway..."

"wait. You drove here? Honey, it's a ten hours drive here..." she said softly

"i know..."

"you drove all night?"

"i had so much on my mind. I couldn't stop driving. Can I... can I have some coffee, please?"

Julia was still completely confused and worried. Prue's state of mind kinda scared her, but she didn't let her notice

"of course. C'mon" she said and took her to the kitchen. Prue sat down on one of the chairs there and just waited for her coffee "you want anything else?" Julia asked while making her her coffee

"a peanut butter sandwich would be great" Prue answered smiling lightly. And as Julia placed the mug with coffee in front of her she grabbed her by the ankle

"i know it's a lot to ask of you, but could you please not call Andy? I just... I need a little time off. I promise I'll go back latest tomoorow. If you let me stay... that is. But I... I can't be home right now." she asked Julia looking at her. Julia fought her immense desire to ask something or right away call Andy to get to know what just happened between them that made Prue this miserable

"i promise I will not call him. But sweetie you should. Does he know where you are? He's gonna be worried sick..."

"i..." Prue sighed and looked down. Julia sat down next to her and pulled her face up by her chin, so Prue had to look at her

"of course you can stay. You're always welcome here. But... sweetie, you seriously worry me. What is wrong?" Prue just shook her head lightly

"can I tell you later?" she asked, just feeling completely exhaust

"will you tell me later or are you just trying to get out of this talk?"

"will you call Andy?"

"i... no. I won't okay? I promise." Prue nodded slightly and took a sip of her coffee. She didn't have any coffee for almost a week. In the first few seconds she more than enjoyed the feeling that filled her body when she only tasted coffee. But almost immediately after she felt a huge bile coming up. She could have thrown up again right there, but fought the feeling and swallowed the bile back down. "sweetie?"

"I'm okay" Prue told her, forcing a small smile "i just need some sleep"

"well I'm gonna fix you that sandwich then, so you can get to bed"

* * *

 **2004, yesterday, Friday morning**

Prue only woke the next morning. She hadn't slept that good in weeks. She yawned and stretched a little, then looked around the room. She hadn't noticed when going to bed, Julia had brought her into Andy's old room. She looked around. She never had been here. She sat up and looked around. There wasn't much left of Andy. There were some pictures of him and his football teams. Highschool and college. Some diplomas, his degree from police academy. On his nightstand was a picture of Susan. And on the wall one of him, Susan and Marcus on the day of their graduation. She then noticed the bedding, it was the one she got him when she had redecorated his room for his birthday. She got up and went over to his desk. There stood a little trophy. She smiled slightly and let her hands run over it. It was the one from the year before they graduated. They had won the mastership. She looked at the picture next to it. The whole team huddled together. A tear fell from her eyes. She had taken that picture. Only a few months later Julia and Richard left town for Richard's birthday. They had slept with each other.

She caught sight of his closet and went over. She opened it and found his football jacket. She took it off the hook and slid inside, closing her eyes. She suddenly felt his arms around her and shrugged together. She was sure, Julia had called Andy and he now really was in the room with her but as she looked around again, there was noone. She sighed and put the jacket back on it's place. Then grabbed one of the shirts she still knew and got out of her own shirt and bra, then got dressed into his shirt. Afterall she had slept in her clothes, not to talk about the ride. She needed something new to wear and at home she wore his shirts every now and then as well. She then found a big box in front of his bed and started to shake visibly

* * *

flashback

" _Prue, it was a nice funeral, really. You did a great job" Julia said standing just in front of Prue. Both still dressed in black as they were just coming from Andy's funeral. They now stood in Andy's apartment. Both women had red and puffy eyes. Prue's eyes tried to focus on Julia's, but she couldn't hold that gaze._

" _I'm so sorry, Julia" she whispered, her words barely hearable as her sobs stifled them even more when she was starting to cry again. Julia just wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Both just crying several minutes. Richard in the meantime was taking boxes down to the car. He stepped up to them, one last large dark green box in his hands already. Julia pulled out of the hug as she noticed Richard had approached them_

" _that's the last one" he said. His voice a little raspy, showing, he too fought his emotions._

" _are you sure you don't want any of his things?" Julia asked_

" _i took some small things while wrapping everything up. I... all of this belongs to an Andy I barely know... it wouldn't be right to take it." she said lowly "I'd still like to take his leather jacket, if that's okay..." Julia just nodded "you don't have to look through the boxes. All clothes and shoes, dinnerware and some furniture I... I donated them already... In the brown boxes are things I wasn't sure about... but the green ones..." Julia again nodded. She understood and she didn't want to make it even harder for Prue._

* * *

She knew Andy now was alive and kicking but it still hit her hard to see or better find a remembrance of his death. Right then she just wanted to call him, make him orb there and hold her. She swallowed and finally pulled her view of the green box. Her stomach grumbled loudly. She looked at a clock and noticed it was 8am.

"but I arrived at 10..." she whispered and looked at Andy's old alarm clock. She read the date on it and understood, that she had slept a whole day! She starred at the alarm clock for some more. Friday. Today was the day. She closed her eyes and pushed the thought away again. Then went for the door. She looked up and down the corridor. She had been at Julia's and Richard's house in Portland before. But she hadn't been upstairs. She wasn't sure which way to take and then just walked a few steps to the right, where she found a pair of stairs to go down.

"hey, morning" Julia greeted her with a smile

"morning." she smiled back

"how did you sleep?"

"better than I have in a few weeks..." she answered

"c'mon. Sit down. I'm just making pancakes"

Prue nodded and sat down, watching her work and noticing how similar Andy and her were in their actions. She sighed and smiled contemptibly. She closed her eyes and saw Andy do these things. She could see it all detailed up to the point where Julia placed the pancakes in front of her

"want some juice? Milk? Coffee? Tea?"

"juice sounds great" Prue answered and looked at the pancakes. The last few weeks pancakes always caused her to throw up, but right now she actually could stand the smell

"you okay? You're so silent... and still pale..." Prue shook her head a little to get her thoughts to concentrate on Julia

"I'm fine." she answered smiling a little "the pancakes actually smell great" she told her, not letting on about what a huge compliment that had been to the breakfast Julia had made. Julia placed the juice in front of Prue and sat down with her

"look, I never was the one to make a big deal of things, so I'm coming right to the point. Will you tell me what's going on now?" Prue sighed heavily and looked down, still chewing on her first bite of pancake

"do I have to? I mean..."

"you don't have to, but I don't think I can help you, if I don't know anything and I kinda think that's why you're here, aren't you? And I am worried about you. And about Andy. Something must have happened between the two... because he said last night you were in your bedroom with some stomach flue..."

"you called him?"

"i didn't say anything about you. I juts called and we talked a little. I asked about how everyone was doing, and Andy said you were just great, beside that stomach flue of yours. So, like I said... I'm now even more worried about you and the two of you. Why is he lieing to me, Prue?" Prue let go off her fork and laid it down again. She now was picking her cuticles. "Prue?"

"i... I dunno what to tell to you. I'm... I dunno... being ridiculous, I guess"

"you know you can tell me anything. Just cause I'm Andy's mother doesn't mea..."

"i think I'm pregnant" Prue interrupted her and looked up in Julia's eyes for a second, seeing her surprised, but before she could say anything about it she looked down again "and I don't like it" she added lowly. She couldn't look at Julia. She knew she'd probably be Andy's opinion. She didn't know how to face her saying there probably existed another grandchild of hers and then, that she didn't want it. She felt bad, even worse that she didn't - couldn't - like or accept this child.

"okay." Julia said and took a sip from her own coffee

"I'm not hundred percent sure about it. Can only know when I make a test. Today I can finally make a test"

"and you need that test?" Prue glanced again into Julia's eyes for a split of a second "i mean. Close your eyes. Look into your heart. Listen to your body. You don't need a test to know this, now do you?" a few tears now slipped from her eyes

"no" Prue said lowly "no. I don't need that test. I know there's a baby growing inside of me. But... as long as I didn't make a test I feel like... it's not true. That I'm just being ridiculous. And if it's not true, then I won't have to deal with it."

"does Andy know?" Julia asked softly

"he only thought I had a stomach flue. That's what the whole manor thinks, too. But he found out I didn't get better... I've had awful morning sickness this whole last weeks... and he wanted me to go to the doctor... he found out I didn't go and was completely furious, because he was worried about me. I told him and I also told him I didn't like the thought of it. And we got into a huge fight. He was thrilled. And I just can't be thrilled. And he tells me I'm ridiculous because I don't face the facts before I've taken that test..." she told her "and I probably am" she said lowly

"first of all... nothing you feel or are is being ridiculous." she told her and grabbed her hand "if you don't like the idea, then that is okay. The question is just how you deal with not liking the idea? Are you thinking about why you don't like the idea? Are you thinking about options?"

"i just... I was done with this, Julia. I... to me our family was complete. It was perfect the way it was. I... I never expected anything like that happening. I never even thought of the possibility of another child. I'm glad I finally adjusted to being a mom, really. I mean... it's not like with normal families, who get one kid... and then a few years after, there's the next one. I practically had them both at the same time. And to be honest it at first wasn't easy to me. Suddenly I had not only a newborn, but also a 2 year old. I learned to be a mom to them. And I guess I'm also doing some kind of good job. But I never was even able to think about more. These past two years I was so busy in learning how to be a mom. And now I finally feel comfortable with how things are going. The routine we had. I was starting to think about the future... about... how it could be in a few months. How I could go back to work. How Andy and I finally could enjoy ourselves a little more, because the kids were bigger..." she told her and tried to explain it all to her

"and then we had this one night... when we completely turned our brains off... and there these irresponsible teenagers were again. Not protecting. And there we go again. It doesn't feel right, Julia"

"but is it really that bad, if that still waits a little. And hey, I'm still there too, when you need your privacy as a couple"

"i know but... it won't be our bed anymore again. Diapers. Sleepless nights. Breastfeeding. I can't adjust to the thought of it being back. When I looked into the future, I felt like I finally could find myself. Sometimes I just feel like... I'm a noone. I feel like... well I... I always was responsible for someone. I always like was connected to someone. If somebody thought about me, he or she never thought of me as Prue. I was always... penny's grandchild. Patty's daughter. I was phoebe's sister. Andy's girlfriend. A mom to Meghan and Brianna. But who am I if I'm not connected to one of them? Noone ever thought of me as Prue..."

"that is not true, honey and you know that. I thought and think of you as Prue. Andy does. Your sisters do. Your grandma did."

"but I didn't!" Prue protested. "i don't know who I am! And I want to be someone!"

"i think I kinda know how you feel" Julia said softly and that way tried to calm Prue again

"really?"

"well, there was a time I felt something like useless as well. Your mom and I were both happy with our men. And I really loved Richard. I wouldn't miss one day without him. But then... you guys got into school and didn't need me anymore. your mom and dad got their divorce... and she suddenly had Sam. She bloomed so much with the attention she got of him. Flowers. Dates. Love letters. I envied her so much. I wanted this attention. This feeling of someone wanting you. Needing you. To me, well us, it was just a daily routine. Andy was getting bigger and more independent every day. I kinda lost my best friend to her new lover. My husband and I were somehow caught in this daily... weekly trot. There was nothing exciting. No highs or lows. It was just boring. And I couldn't believe that this was going to be my life. That this was it. I guess I really felt like a noone then, too"

"i just wished we had more time to do this all... I wished... I dunno... these past years... thy should have belonged to us. We never were again like a couple. It was always the two of us and the kids. And before the kids he was dead. And before that we... I was constantly putting him on a hold because of demons... I just wished... we never had lost Meghan... we'd get married somewhen later... we could have 5 kids the following years. I feel like I missed something. Like I missed life. I feel like that already for years. And I thought I could have it now..."

"okay. So you don't like to be pregnant. What are you gonna do?" Prue shrugged together as Julia spoke it out. When Andy and her fought the other day, she didn't realize what he was actually saying. She never had said it. She was pregnant.

"i don't need Andy or you to tell me what I should do. I know that already. I won't give it up for adoption. And I definitely won't have an abortion. So what's there left? I'm just scared I'm breaking when I make that decision. And so I run. I act like there are other options. I act like there was a possibility this is not true. And I dunno how to stop running. Stop denying. And I guess that's why I'm here..." Julia pulled Prue into a hug as Prue started to cry again


	11. Andy

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **11**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Andy**_ **  
**

 **20** **04** **,** **3 days ago, Wednesday evening**

As soon as Prue was gone, Andy called the station calling in sick for the rest of the week. He knew Prue wouldn't be back any time soon, so he just picked the girls from the Manor and started their every day bedtime routine. Setting their dinner, showering them, changing them, reading them a story, then tucked them in

"can I cuddle a little with mommy before I go to sleep?" Meghan asked, as she finally laid in her bed

"mom's not home sweetie" Andy told her truthfully

"but mommy's sick, how can she not be home?"

"well, mommy felt a little better and so she took a job in New York. She doesn't know how long she'll take there though"

"I miss mommy" Meghan said as a few tears spilled from her eyes. She wasn't used to not have Prue around. Andy sighed and pulled her out from under the covers and onto his lap

"I know" he whispered and kissed the top of her head softly. He held her for several minutes and stroke her head tenderly. His thoughts were set on Prue and so he didn't even notice how time passed with his daughter in his arms. When he finally looked back at her he noticed she was asleep. He softly shifted her so she was now laying on her bed. He grabbed for the covers as he still looked at Meghan

* * *

flashback

" _I miss mommy" 8 year old Prue told Andy as he sat on the edge of her bed after Patty's funeral. Penny had sent her straight to bed after the funeral, as she still was with a little fever. 8 year old Andy had still played a little with Piper and Phoebe to cheer them a little and give them some distraction, but when Penny had called the girls for dinner he snuck off to Prue's room. Without another word Andy just pulled his best friend into a hug. He shifted her slightly to sit in his lap and just held and stroke her. He noticed how she fell asleep after a good while, but still kept her in his arms. He wanted to be there for her. He heard a light knock on the door and whispered an 'come in'. His dad walked into the room and looked at him. Andy put a finger to his lips, signalizing his dad to be silent. Richard nodded and walked over to them. He knelt down in front of them_

" _it's late already. Mom and I wanted to go back home now, leave Penny and the girls some space" Richard whispered_

" _I dunno if I should leave..." Andy sighed "she had to be so strong all day. I think she needs someone where she can fall apart with" he whispered back_

" _she's sleeping now, Andy. You need something to eat and some sleep as well. Mom and I intend on coming back tomorrow anyway." Richard told him and Andy nodded. Richard then got up again. He carefully, not to wake her, took Prue from his son's arms and laid her down on the bed. Andy fought the urge to lay down next to her. Instead he grabbed her covers and pulled them over Prue._

* * *

Andy covered Meghan up. He stroke her hair some more. He couldn't leave her side now. He wanted Prue to be there and Meghan was the best of her he could get. They were just so alike. After over an hour he finally left his daughter's bedroom and closed the door after him. He leaned back on the closed door and closed his eyes. His emotions ran high. Prue was pregnant. Prue was gone. His dad was dead. His girls were sad to no end. He didn't know what emotional distress he should work out first. Andy like never cried. But now he did. Still leaning on the closed door of his daughter's bedroom. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Prue's number

"hey, this is Prue Trudeau speaking. Unfortunately you can't reach me right now, but if you'll just leave me a message, I'll call you back as soon as I'm free again" Prue's answering machine told him. Andy sighed and wasn't sure what to do for a second. He heard the beep on the other end of the line and sighed again

"hey baby, it's me. I know you don't want to talk to me right now. But please, just leave me something, so I know where you are and that you're alright. I'm gonna go to bed now. I love you" Andy said and then hung up. Prue's image flashed on his cell for a second and he just stroke over her image, then went to their bedroom, showered and went to sleep.

* * *

 **2004, 2 days ago, Thursday**

The next morning he continued routine as always for the girls. He took Anna again over to the Manor, acting like he'd go to the station, instead he walked the town, called Prue several times. He checked the swing, the lake, their hotel room, the cemetery, everywhere his wife could possibly be. But there was absolutely no sign of her being anywhere. He called several hospitals. He grew more worried by the second. He not only was scared something happened to her, but also that she would do something he wasn't sure he could ever forgive. He sat at their swing and just starred ahead. He again got his cell out and dialed her number

"Prue, I know you don't wanna talk, but I'm worried sick here. Please leave me a message! Please don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything without me. If you wanna have an abortion, then..." Andy sighed, he couldn't believe he'd say that "it's alright, but... please call me. I wanna be there. I wanna be there for you." he once again hung up his cell and starred at the picture in front of him. His eyes fell to the clock on his cell. Meghan would be out of school soon. So he got his act together again and drove to Meghan's school. After he had picked her, he also picked Anna at the Manor and to cheer them a little he first went with them to pizza hut and afterwards got into some toy store. The girls immediately spread around the place. He just wandered the floors, nodding slightly to some of the stuff his girls dragged along. He stopped on the baby section for a second and his eyes scanned the items in the shelves and hanging on the wall. His eyes set on a little star shaped music box. He went closer and pulled on the string. A tear fell from his eyes as he heard the melody of twinkle twinkle little star play from it.

"daddy!" Meghan yelled and ran up to him. Andy quickly pushed the tear away and turned around to face Meghan "can I have that dress for my Barbie, too?" Andy knelt down and forced a smile

"yes. Just add it to the basket, okay?" he told her and ruffled her hair. Meghan then noticed what her dad held

"who is that for?" she asked. Andy looked back at the little star in his hands

"uh... nobody you know. Just someone at the station" he lied to her, still forcing a smile. "can you do me a favor and get your sister? I think you guys picked enough"

"uh hum" Meghan answered nodding and ran off again. Andy added the little star and the Barbie dress to their basket and went over to the till. There he still added some bubble soaps and balloons to the cart and then paid for everything. He took the girls for some ice cream and then they went home. Andy just prayed Prue was finally home, but again there was no sign of her. A few minutes later the telephone rang though and he jumped to it

"hello?" he asked into the phone, desperate to hear Prue's voice.

"hey sweetie!" his excitement fell as he heard his mother's voice

"mom, hey!"

"i didn't hear from you guys since Meghan's birthday, how are you?"

"yeah. I'm sorry mom. We were kinda busy since..." Andy struggled to say it and grew as white as the wall. Their kissaversery. Prue had said... he shook himself out of it. He knew if he didn't want anybody to catch on something he needed to keep going

"our anniversary. Prue had some shoots and I was working a lot lately and with all the birthday preparations and everything."

"yeah right. How are the girls? Prue? You?"

"we're great. I mean, Meghan's still busy with her presents and Anna is... well growing" he stifled a laugh "she learns a new word like every day. I'm... a little tired right now. I'm dealing with work and everything home right now kinda alone, as Prue's in bed with some stomach flue."

"oh really, she is? Well tell her to be better soon"

"i will... umm listen mom, you kinda caught a bad time. We were just about to eat dinner. Can I call you back at the weekend, please?"

"yeah sure. Kiss the girls for me."

"i will. Promise. Bye" he said and hung up, then again did the same as the day before... eat with the girls and tug them in. then again called Prue before going to sleep himself.

* * *

 **2004, yesterday, Friday**

The next morning, he too, did just the same. Though he was absolutely miserable and practically had no sleep at all. He brought Anna to the Manor, took Meghan to school, acted like he'd go into the station. Then checked again all kind of places. Called hospitals. Nothing. He got out his cell again, but this time searched for Darryl's number

"morris?"

"Darryl, hey, it's Andy. I need you to do me a favor. Can you please hand out Prue's picture to the department. They shall leave an eye open... if anyone sees her, they shall report it"

"what?"

"Prue disappeared on me on Wednesday night. I'm growing desperate..."

"wait. Andy you can't just let her be searched by the police. How about we meet for lunch and talk?"

"alright. At buddy's. One o'clock" he said and hung up again. He thought he'd go insane any second now. He again dialed Prue's number

"Prue! I don't care anymore, alright?! You come home this instant, understood? I'm worried sick here. Just call. Just say something. Where are you? God, please... just give me some sort of sign. I need to know you're okay!" he almost yelled into the phone. He knew exactly he'd not get a reaction out of her this way. But he really was growing more than worried. There was just simply nothing. It was like she had disappeared. What if some demon got her? What if some criminal did? What if she had an accident? Prue normally drove when she was upset. He knew she could handle it, but what if something happened afterall?

"damn it!" he yelled as he pressed the button to hang up again. He again pressed a few buttons and ended up on the phone with Phoebe, telling her, he couldn't make it to pick Meghan and asked her if she could do it once more for him. Then headed off to buddy's to meet Darryl

Andy already sat in a booth at buddy's drinking a coffee when Darryl entered. He already noticed his partner from a far and also could clearly see what a mess he was. He went up to the booth and sat down

"hey" Darryl greeted him. Andy handed him a picture of Prue over without saying a word. Darryl sighed

"Andy, you know I can't just hand that out at the station. You would have to report her as a missing person"

"she IS missing, Darryl." Darryl sighed. He wasn't sure if there was sense in talking to his partner. A waitress walked up to them and he ordered another coffee and two burgers with fries

"what happened, Andy. And not just she ran away stuff. Before that?"

"I..." Andy let out a big breath "I told her I wanted to hear the truth and that I was sick of her lies." he told Darryl and looked down again "you were right. She's pregnant" he said lowly

"really? That's great, partner! Congratulations!" Andy just forced a small smile at Darryl and then the waitress returned placing a coffee in front of Darryl "OK, it's not great? What is it?"

"it is great. I was thrilled as well... but Prue. She doesn't want another kid. She..." he sighed "she said she thought our family was complete. She meant it was perfect the way it is. Why change something? She said she thought about our future and she just couldn't picture having another baby. She wanted to go to work again. She wanted us to date. She... she said all her life she was a noone, because she never was able to be herself. She always had to be someone for somebody. And now she thought she could finally be herself. Do what she wanted, when she wanted to do it. And I can kinda understand her. We never again were those teenagers from back then anymore. Just her and me. Well maybe the few weeks after I returned. We should be able to... be just us once in a while. I miss it as well."

"every married couple with kids misses that, Andy. Do you think Sheila and I spend much time alone?"

"but you had time before you had Michael and junior." Darryl sighed

"but we didn't know each other forever. Anyway, that still doesn't explain why Prue's gone."

"well. She was being stubborn. I was being stubborn. You know..."

"what happened Andy?"

"Prue said she had no confirmation on being pregnant yet and so, to her, she wasn't pregnant yet, so if she wasn't pregnant for sure she wouldn't think about it either. She just like... lied to herself. She completely refused to see the fact. And I told her, that she was being ridiculous..."

"you did what?" Darryl asked "seriously Andy? You tell a woman high on hormones she's being ridiculous? And here I was thinking you already had experiences with pregnant women... women at all!"

"gosh, don't you think I know that was wrong? I know I screwed up, okay? I just wanted her to see that she really was pregnant and that we had to deal with it somehow. No matter if dealing with it meant starting to create a baby room or make an appointment to abort it..."

"you really think she'd do that?" Darryl asked him as their burgers arrived

"i don't know, Darryl. I've never seen Prue this way. She even used her powers against me. I don't know what she'd do or not. I'm just scared right now. Completely worried. Usually I find her at one of the usual places, but I don't okay? I... Prue usually drives when she's upset, but what if she this time couldn't handle it and was involved in an accident?"

"did you..."

"call the hospitals? About 5 times. Also left my number. And as noone is calling me, I go to the assumption one of the bad guys or the reeeeally bad guys got her. Or what if she is in one of the hospital, but told them not to tell me and does an abortion? I know she'd regret that, Darryl. And she would blame me, because I drove her mad. What if she had a stroke... a heart attack... some bleedings because of the fight and just lays somewhere?"

"well, that is a little over the top Andy, really!"

"i know, but I just... I can't stop these worst case scenarios from playing in my head. I'm so worried. I just need to hear from her, Darryl"

"have you called her?" Andy nodded as he turned silent "did that thing you do?"

"i can't sense anything of her. I just feel like deep down... I dunno... I feel like she still exists. But I can't sense feelings. Emotions. If she's in pain. I can't locate her."

"then you just have to wait and trust your feeling, that nothing too serious happened to her"

"i know. But I can't. I need a sign of her!"

"so you really want me to report her missing?" Andy looked down his mind racing with worry. He again got his cell phone out and dialed her number

"Prue, hey, I'm sorry for the way I behaved, okay? Please, you need to call me or come home. I'm driving insane. I really am worried. It's Friday. Come home. We'll do that test and then we can talk. But if you don't want to... just call me. I need to know you're alright. Please. I love you" he said into the phone and hung up again. Darryl put a hand on his upper arm and gave it a squeeze

"I'm sorry, man" Andy just nodded and lent back on his seat, starring outside. His burger still was untouched, but he just couldn't eat right now.

* * *

"daddy" Meghan yelled, her face lighting as she saw her father sneak in. she jumped from Leo's lap and ran to her father. Leo smiled a little and put Anna down on the floor as well. Chris kept sitting in his fathers lap. As fats as the toddlers feet could carry the girl she went over to her father as well.

"dadi" she too yelled and Andy hugged the younger one immediately as well

"heeeey" he said forcing a smile and tightened his grip around them a bit "i missed you guys today as well." he told them then looked up at Leo and smiled tiredly at him as well "hey to you, too" he said and let go of the girls

"bad day?" Leo asked

"a hell of one, yes" Andy answered nodding "thanks for taking care for them. Hope they behaved."

"nothing to thank about. I love the girls. And sure… they were perfect angels. But…. Umm the girls want to talk to you..."

"okay" Andy said carefully

"they're in the kitchen" Leo added. Andy just nodded and by how his old friend looked it was nothing good. He set his girls back on the floor

"daddy's just gonna talk to your aunts for a second I'm right back. You just listen to uncle Leo read the end of the story okay?"

"come here you two" Leo said softly

Anna right away went back to Leo and joined Chris on Leo's leg again. Meghan kept standing where she was, Leo ruffled her hair a little and then started to head for the kitchen, Meghan right behind him. He stopped in his tracks, knelt down and sighed

"sweetie… I need to talk to your aunts. Please..."

"i wanna come, too!

"you can't. It's adults stuff, you know?"

"they're mad at you" Meghan said lowly looking down. Andy again sighed. They were on his tracks. They knew something. Just how much?

"i know" he answered her, smiled a little and kissed her forehead "now go for uncle Leo, okay? I'm sure it's a great story..." Meghan put on a pouting face and looked again at her father "Meghan, please?" he said, just putting on that exact same pouting face. He lived with three girls, he knew better than to give in on a pouting face.

Meghan now got angry and stamped her foot "no!" she said in a slightly raised voice

"this behavior is stopping NOW, Missy!" Andy commanded, now too looking angry and sternly at his oldest. Meghan and Andy looked on another in the eyes. Starring one another down

'gosh, she's as stubborn as her mother' Andy thought, trying hard not to smile. Meghan then crossed her arms and stamped away. But she didn't go for Leo, she passed him and went for her dolls stroller, where her new doll was sitting in. she picked it up and ignored everyone else. Andy looked at Leo

"angels, huh?"

"well, she's got a lot of her mom" Leo just confirmed what he had thought before. Andy sighed and then went for the kitchen

"hey! You wanted to talk to me?"

"what was that screaming all about?"

"oh just Meghan being stubborn." he put it off "so what's up?" he asked smiling slightly, not showing he knew he was in trouble

"you can leave that smile right where it came from!" Phoebe snapped at him

"where's Prue?" Piper asked

"i… I dunno. In bed most likely..." Andy lied, even though he knew it made no sense

"i was over at yours today, to check on her and bring her some soup. She wasn't home..."

"well maybe she was at her doctor's appointment..."

"that was yesterday" Paige answered "plus… she won't answer her telephone"

"plus… Meghan said, Prue wasn't home for three days now." Phoebe told him

"don't get us wrong, Andy. We love the girls and we don't mind watching them. But we'd anyway would like to know, where the hell Prue is..." Piper reasoned

"and we don't really like being lied to!" Phoebe again told him, her voice clearly showing she was pissed. She like always was the one, not keeping her temper back.

"can we please talk another day. I had a long, hard da..." he looked at them and saw how he could just spare his breath. They wouldn't let him off the hook. He sighed heavily "I'd tell you, if I knew" Andy said sighting again and looked down

"yeah sure" Phoebe said rolling her eyes

"I mean it, okay? We've had a huge fight Wednesday night. She drove off and I didn't see her since then. Can't sense her. Can't call her."

"but.. she's sick.. don't you worry?!" Paige asked

"i almost can't breath from worry" Andy admitted looking down

"what about the girls?" Piper asked a little shocked

"i told them she had to go on a business trip to take some pictures in New York..." he told them, now looking from one sisters to the next. They all three felt bad for yelling at him, as they saw in his eyes how worked up he looked

"well… we.. we have to find her… for all we know she could be in a coma god knows where…." Phoebe started running and started to leave the kitchen to head for the attic

"Phoebe wait… she… she needs some time. time to think." Andy told her, grabbing her by the arm

"thinking's all well and good, but.. you just said yourself: you're worried." Piper argued

"i really am… but i feel it in my guts she's somehow fine" he told them "I'd feel if something serious had happened to her..."

"what did you fight about, anyway?" Paige inquired

"the truth please" Piper said as she saw how Andy struggled with the answer

"we'll tell you when she's back, okay?"

"what if it wasn't okay?" Phoebe asked

"i can't tell you. I'm sorry" Andy told them "and I took off next week, so you won't have to take care of the girls anymore"

"well… we'll still bring her back somehow. She also can think about things when we know where she is and whether she's fine or not." Phoebe said determined.

"I'll handle it as soon as the girls are in bed. I promise. If I can't handle it tonight, you can do whatever you want tomorrow. Just give me tonight, okay?"


	12. Doctor's appointment

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **1**_ _ **2**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Doctor's appointment**_ **  
**

 **20** **04,** **yesterday** **,** **Fri** **day**

When Prue finally had calmed, Julia suggested she'd not take those lame pregnancy tests, but go see a doc for real. If she really had been pregnant she'd need to go see a doctor anyway. Prue, though she hated doctors and everything that came along, agreed and so Julia made an appointment at her gynecologist.

Prue in the meantime had taken a shower and Julia had given her some clothes of her own to wear afterwards. She now stood in Julia's master bathroom and looked into the mirror. There wasn't only a mirror over the sink but also a full body one behind the door. She had found that one after closing the door to get undressed. She looked at herself. Yes she had been pale. Her eyes still were kinda red and puffy from all the emotional breakdown she had experienced while talking to Julia.

She still wondered how talking about it all made her not get as angry as she had gotten when she had talked to Andy. Julia didn't rush her into things. She asked the right questions at the right time, but she never told her what to do or how to feel. She kinda helped her through this emotional chaos inside of her. She even felt for the first time like she actually could live with being pregnant. She felt good again. Calm.

Julia had always been a mother to her. Even though grams was a great parent, she never could talk to her the way she talked to Julia. Or the way she probably would have spoken to Patty. Penny Halliwell was always the one in charge. The boss. She barely had witnessed her grandma in emotional distress. She was always that straight headed kinda 'cold' woman. To strangers it must have been scary, how little her grandmother let on about her feelings. But she always admired that in her grandmother. Though she as a kid and even teenager always had wished for a more gentle and loving guidance.

She always had promised herself in some kind of way, she would be more loving, caring and understanding than her grandmother had been with her and her sisters. To Penny Halliwell there often existed only right and wrong. Black and white. And she was the one to decide if it was black or white. Right or wrong. She loved talking to Julia. She always let her make her own decisions. Of course she sometimes gently pushed her in a direction, but she would never tell or make her feel like she had done the right thing in her opinion.

Even today she had the feeling that if she had told Julia she wanted an abortion, Julia would have accepted her choice and wouldn't have judged her for this.

The only thing that made Julia a less attractive partner in talking was the fact that she was Andy's mom. Sometimes she was just scared – even though that would never happen – she stood on Andy's side in fights more. Would defend him whatever he did or said. Would tell him about her secrets in some kind of way, just so Prue and Andy could deal their life together better. But that just wasn't Julia. Julia had grown to be some kind of replacement after Patty had died. Also to Piper and Phoebe. And she even had noticed while talking to Paige or Julia, that even those two had some kind of connection and even talked to each other on a regular base. Paige had one time even told her, she had the feeling, that Julia somehow was the missing link. Like she could give her a piece of Patty.

Her thoughts left Julia and she looked at herself in the mirror again. She let the towel, she had wrapped around her body fall and scanned every inch. She didn't know if it was just her or if her boobs and stomach had really already grown. She let a hand fall on her stomach. She starred at it resting there for a few seconds and then a contempt smile fell onto her face. She was going to be a mom again. Suddenly a fascination washed over her. She suddenly could feel Andy's excitement. At least a tiny little bit. She tore her view off of the mirror and got dressed into the dress Julia had lent her. She slipped inside and pulled it into it's place. It was a wonderful dark purple simple dress with spaghetti straps, which ended at her knees.

She blow dried her hair and left it open. She checked herself again in the mirror. It was ridiculous anyone could see. Nothing had grown yet and yet she felt like as soon as someone would look at her, they'd know. She started to go back to Julia, who smiled at her warmly once she approached her.

"ready? Cause they said you should be there as fast as possible and they'd try to make space for you. You probably will have to wait a while though." Prue just took a big breath

"yeah. Of course." she said and grabbed for her purse and checked again if her keys and wallet were still inside "umm, Julia, would you mind coming along?"

"if that's what you want... sure I'll come." Prue just nodded slightly. They got into Prue's car and Julia directed her to the doctor's office. Once there she needed to leave a sample of her urine. Then they sat in the waiting room for almost three hours. Prue's stomach again started to make sounds as she was getting hungry, as finally a nurse came up to them. Prue looked at Julia in a pleading manner and she right away understood and went along to the examining room. Prue changed into the paper gown and sat down on the famous chair. She fumbled nervously with her hands. Julia just took them to hold them still to calm her down and smiled warmly at her

"it's weird to be here without Andy." Prue whispered

"well, you can still go again and do it at home"

"no. I want to know the truth now." she told her lowly as the doctor entered they both shook his hand

"sooo misses Trudeau, we made a pregnancy test with your urine sample and you're indeed pregnant. Congratulations" he told her now looking up from the file in his hands and to her

"thanks" Prue told him, smiling just slightly, as she tried to keep breathing not to freak or cry again. She still didn't know if she started crying if it were tears of joy or sadness though

"so what I'd now still would like to do with you, is taking some basic data down for your mother's pass, then I'd like to do a little vaginal ultra sound and last but not least my nurses will get a little blood sample, take your blood pressure and weight" Prue nodded slightly

"alright"

"you want me to leave after all?" Julia asked, looking at her. She didn't want Prue to feel more uncomfortable than she already was, with being there during her vaginal examination

"no. it's okay. Please stay." Julia nodded and took a hold of her hand

"so when was the last day of your last period?" the doc asked after retrieving some kind of sheet formula

"it was the 7th august. The baby was most likely conceived on the 17th." she told him straight headed

"morning sickness?"

"since the first day, yes"

"very bad?" he asked sympathetically

"yes" she answered sighing a little "i barely am able to even smell food in the morning"

"I'll see what I can prescribe you to loosen the sickness a little" he told her and then looked back down "previous pregnancies?"

"yes, two"

"normal births or cesareans?"

"natural births" Prue lied. How could she say she miscarried and still had the child?

"alright. So let's take a peek. If it's already your third pregnancy you know the procedure already. Don't be disappointed though, if your dates are correct the baby will be only two weeks old. Nothing much to see there yet. I just want to make sure, everything's in place and looks alright." he told her as Prue put her feet into the stirrups and leaned back. The doc put some condom over his stick alike ultrasound machine and then added some jelly to it

Prue just looked at Julia, shrugging a little together as the doc entered. Julia smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. This all had been new to her. When she had been pregnant with Andy you like had one ultra sound appointment and had to be lucky to see anything at all. Of course her little rascal had decided to show them their butt that day. She smiled a little at the memory. At least they had known what sex the baby had been, as it was an image like baby Andy had been sat on a copier. She had been so proud, but anyway envied Patty when she showed her one of Prue in all her grace. Head to toe. You could even see the little fingers there. The doctor rummaged a little inside of Prue and pressed some buttons on his computer like screen every now and then. Then suddenly they saw in the middle of the grayish surrounding one black spot and in the middle of said black spot sat a perfect gray raspberry shaped something.

"there you go. Your son or daughter to be" the doc said smiling again. A few tears left Prue's eyes again. It was really overwhelming. Of course there was only that gray raspberry, but this was going to be her baby

"i barely saw a baby in this early stadium" the doc admitted as well "but there it is. Seems like it's gonna be implanted soon. So I'd say that you were pretty much right about your day of conception" he told Prue and pulled out again "from what I can say so far everything looks to be perfect. Though it's too early to say anything. Unfortunately we're right now only talking about a clot of cells and not a baby. Anything can happen still. But just take it a little easier till about the 12th week and everything should be fine" he told Prue and made some more notes. Prue got dressed again in the meantime, then received a picture of the session and they shook hands again. When Julia had noticed how shaky Prue seemed to be after the rest of the tests, especially after taking blood, she told her she was going to drive. At Julia's favorite Italian she stopped and they got in to eat something

"soooo, how are you feeling now?"

"i... i still don't know what to say... right now I just want to drive home and then just lay in Andy's arms again" she told her. Julia smiled and nodded

"well I'd say go ahead, but are you sure you can take the long ride?" Julia asked concerned and took another bite of her cannelloni

"well I can't leave my car here" Prue argued

"promise me to take it easy. Make breaks. You will not drive all the way without stopping, okay?"

"yeah I planned on it anyway" Prue said smiling back "what about you, grandma?"

"well... I don't think I need to take breaks..." Julia joked what caused both to laugh "no seriously. I think I'm happy. Another one to pamper! And I'm glad I could help you. I'm just a little overwhelmed. I mean... it were a hell of 24 hours. And I haven't seen such an ultra sound ever!" Prue laughed "don't laugh... I have to send you a copy of my ultra sound back then, then you can laugh"

"that bad?"

"well... while your mom had a perfect head to toe image, where you even could count each and every finger on your hands... I got one of Andy's butt. A little penis and all inclusive. But that's it. He just didn't want to be photographed that day" Prue again laughed, what caused Julia to laugh again as well

"well... I guess that's what stayed. He still doesn't like to be photographed."

"well I thought there was a time one special photographer hit a weak spot in his heart... I think that's the time I've got most photos of my son" Prue smiled a little

"i promise I'll make some soon" she told her

"well, I hope so! Wanna see that belly grow" Julia told her and then they both went back to eat.

"i really should get going now. It'll be way after midnight before I'm home" Prue said sighting as Julia had paid and they had gotten themselves some take along ice cream and walked back to the car. Julia nodded

"yes. And you call first thing tomorrow. Wanna be sure you two got home in one piece" Julia told her seriously

"of course. I'll send you a message as soon as I step into the house"

"thanks."

"no, thank you. For everything." Prue told her and pulled her into a tight hug

"there's absolutely nothing to thank for. That's what I'm here for. now go. I'll take a cab back home. Andy'll probably be freaking by now from being worried." Prue nodded and placed a small kiss on her cheek

"see you, mama" she told her and got into her car, then drove off to San Francisco again.


	13. Lily

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **13**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Liliana**_ **  
**

A/N.: I'm apologizing already prior for any mistakes that belong to Kevin and his military status. I tried to research best possible, but there were no information on how the training there works. So please don't shoot me if I did something wrong. Lol! I liked the idea he was a soldier, but know nothing about the army... sorry again!

 **20** **37** **,** **Friday** **(late night) till (early hours on) Saturday**

"Nothing" Anna and Mags said out of one mouth

"sooo this Kevin guy, what exactly is he doing?"

"he's a soldier at fort hunter liggett" Lily answered, sitting down on the sofa again

"and you're okay with that? I mean... your dad was 'only' a cop and I seriously didn't like that"

"well, maybe not completely, but... I dunno. I met him like that. I can't imagine it another way. Kevin signed up for the army right after college. And it's been already a lot worse than it is now. I mean now he's 'just' some kind of teacher. He's right now not involved in serious fights. And only like... 3 hours away from home. When we met the situation was completely different. I never knew when he'd come or had to leave again. Never knew for how long he was going to be away. Each goodbye could have been the last. And each hello was some kind of party. His longest mission lasted six months and that really was hell on earth. I cried almost every day. Not just cause I missed him, but also because sometimes he just couldn't call. And if he couldn't call I had no news of him. I flipped each time the doorbell rang, scared someone would tell me he didn't make it. My mind was constantly imagining things... like he being shot or stepping on a mine or something."

"having such pictures pop up in our minds sometimes means we're 'receiving' them. We're telempathic. We can move feelings, thoughts, pictures, memories... anything alike from one mind to another. As close as Lily and Kevin are, there always could have been the possibility that what she saw was true." Meghan explained for her mother to understand

"but I love him... I rather have him this way than not at all" Prue just nodded slowly. She kinda knew that feeling, knew what Lily meant with her last statement.

"and he's a great guy. Really mom. A saint just like Lily..." Anna added

"with a REALLY nice body" Meghan said smirking "we all started drooling when Lily first brought him along. Much to the dislike of the other men" Meghan laughed

"and dad didn't like the idea of them dating at first at all. He saw her suffer when he was gone and just wanted them to break up instantly" Lily looked down. She remembered how her dad had reacted when he figured Kevin and her were going serious. Her parents had gotten into one huge fight, because Andy wanted to protect her and Prue just said, if someone protected herself from this 'fate' they wouldn't be married. Afterwards Andy just ignored Kevin completely, showing clearly he wasn't okay with the relationship at all

"when Kevin, all classy asked you guys about my hand, dad said, he'd only give his blessing if Kevin got himself another job. He told him, he was sick of seeing me suffer and that this somehow had to end now. That's how he got the job at hunter liggett" Prue just nodded, understanding Andy's attitude completely. Especially after hearing about Lily's condition when he was gone.

"soo, if Kevin signed into the army after college, how did you meet anyway?"

"i was on a holiday with some friends in Hawaii and at pretty much the same time there was some remembrance ceremony for pearl harbor. We met at some bar kinda late that night. My friends and I all were already slightly drunk and I tripped over my own feet... right into his arms" Lily said first smiling, then laughing "we danced the rest of the night."

"so you really like FELL in love..." Prue asked now laughing a little as well

"i didn't see him after that night for three days. Some of my friends even said I had imagined him"

"well, I would have, too. Kevin sometimes really sounds too good to be true" Meghan mixed

"yah. I agree. They never even fight!"

"well unlike you guys, I only have my man on the weekend and we just don't wanna waste our precious time together with fights"

"sooo what happened then?"

"well on that fourth day we were at the beach one last time and Kevin had some training there. We rather enjoyed the sighed of the group of well trained men like in front of us. I didn't know Kevin was a soldier back then. So I didn't think about anything. The more surprised I was as one of the good looking ones, when they finished, jogged towards us and approached me. I couldn't hide a small smile as I recognized him. He was all in uniform." Lily smirked slightly. Sometimes Kevin dressed up in his uniform at home just for her. She really couldn't resist him dressed like that and he never wore it really long, when he dressed up for her. "My friends' jaws dropped completely as he told me he had the next few days off and would like to meet up with me"

"but Lily's holiday was over" Anna said grinning

"she gave him her number and address though and he followed her a day later to San Francisco."

"we then met every second we could and really just talked. One week. Our first kiss was when I told him goodbye again. Afterwards he was gone again. After that week I just put it off as some harmless flirt and tried to forget about him again, telling myself there was no use in falling in love, even though I already had fallen way too deep to just get out of it again" Lily laughed "two months later he just suddenly called. He acted like no time had passed since we last met. He told me he couldn't get me out of his head and really needed to see me again. He again came to San Francisco a week later and again we met every day. But this time we couldn't leave our hands and mouths off of one another"

"then letters and phone calls followed. She was completely out of it. Constantly daydreaming"

"like you were any better when you and Robbie started dating."

"didn't say that. I just said you guys were completely cute"

"half a year later he gave up his flat in San Diego and moved to San Francisco. The rest is... I dunno... somewhat obvious. I mean... somewhen he moved in here, because it was absolutely stupid for him to have an own flat, when he was like never there and I lived in the attic apartment back then already. We somewhen got engaged, married and then Hope was born 2 years later."

"this almost sounds like a love story from a book" Prue told her smiling

"i always said she just tells us this story and hid the truth. This is for sure just one of her short stories..." Meghan teased her baby sister

"short stories?" Prue asked

"she's writing wonderful stories! You should read at least one of them, mom..."

"no, mom needs to read her book!"

"a book? You wrote a book?" Prue asked surprised and looked at Lily

"well... it's nothing, really. They're just making this a huge thing..."

"you wrote a book about mom and we're making this a huge thing?"

"about me?" Prue asked even more surprised than before. Lily just sighed

"you guys really are stupid, you know?!" Lily asked, completely upset, got up and went for the kitchen

"Lily..."

"come on, sweetie..." Meghan sighed as there was no reaction from Liliana whatsoever. "she's shy. She doesn't like to be the center of attention. Never did" Meghan explained and then followed her sister, leaving Anna and Prue alone.

"Lil..."

"leave it, Mags, really!" Lily almost yelled furious as she threw some tableware into the sink, starting to do the washing up

"what's so wrong in telling mom about it? Anna and I told her about our things as well. Things we partly aren't proud of... even are ashamed of. Do you really think it was easy for me to tell her, I didn't finish school but got knocked up? Do you think Anna liked telling her about her getting abused? We didn't mention your illness or anything else bad. We just told her about the book! A book you can be very proud of! A book which helped us all when mom died! I simply don't get how you can be this way. This... I dunno... ridiculous! Be proud! Tell her!"

"it just feels not right to tell her, okay?!" Lily yelled furiously and turned around to look at Meghan. But she also met with Anna's and Prue's eyes, who both stood in the door to the kitchen, while Meghan was just a step away from her. She again sighed and looked down

"I'm sorry, mom" she whispered lowly "it feels so weird to tell you... so... wrong. When we were kids you started to make these memory boxes for all of us and as we grew older, you gave us the keys to our trunks..."

"the boxes turned into big wooden trunks somewhen..."

"we then also added stuff on our own. I always wrote... I always enjoyed it. Books... reading... writing... it relaxes me. When something is on my mind I just need to write it down and I feel better. Sooo... sometimes I put stories of what happened here... of our family into that trunk." Lily finally started spilling.

"the night after we found you... it was all too much for me. I couldn't write, because I couldn't deal with the chaos in my head. Kevin still was at the fort and I didn't want to make it even harder for anyone else with my own grief. So I wandered to my box and looked at the things inside. Read my old stuff... and suddenly that paralyzing pain and grief was gone. Replaced. My mind just filled with these wonderful stories of you" Lily said and now started to cry. Meghan, who was still closest, wrapped an arm around her in a vain attempt to support and console her

"before I knew it, I was writing. I sat in my old bedroom, door locked, at my desk and wrote. I totally forgot about time and space. I barely even noticed the people outside, trying to get to me. I mean... I was in there almost a week. I was pregnant. Everyone was worried. I knew that. I felt that. I dunno how or when I ate or drunk. I dunno when or if I slept... all I remember is writing. I remember how they all wanted me to go to your funeral and I kinda did as well, but I just couldn't. I couldn't leave this kinda pain free space and go into that grief filled cemetery, where I not only had to deal with my own pain, grief and sorrow but also everyone else's. I already felt like suffocating with only the presence of dad... or Mags... or Anna. I couldn't even deal with Kevin, even though he was less effected than anybody else close to me. I kinda hided from it all. From everyone. I even hided from the fact you were gone, because it felt so good not to think about it. How could I even think about your funeral? I feel worst, I wasn't there. But I couldn't. The next day I was done. I printed and bundled it. Then I just lay empty minded on my bed, starring at the ceiling. The book still laying on my desk." she sobbed trying to stay breathing while talking and crying.

"and then dad knocked. He knew I had found a place where I didn't hurt and he desperately searched for such a place as well. When I heard him on the door, I knew, he didn't want me out of there. He wanted in. We didn't talk. I just gave him that so called book and he just read. That's when we started to talk a little... well not really talk... we just said things... shared memories. Showed our emotions over the stories. After we found you... dad had gone really weird. He was... I dunno. Dad always was this very loving and caring man... but these days... the things I got from him... he turned so emotionless. He like turned to stone. He wasn't that... cold... zombie when he read. But when he finished he thanked me and then he again turned that switch around. He left me alone again. Somehow... Kevin after that got through to me again... somehow Anna and Mags found out about the book... then the aunts and grandpa... they all act like it's some kind of bestseller... but it's really just... I dunno... I guess like some sort of diary to me... I'm glad it hel... helped... ev... every... everyone... but..."

Lily now broke down completely and Meghan couldn't keep her standing anymore. She landed on the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face. Brianna and Meghan didn't know what to do as this immense grief washed over them again as well. They were just as desperate for that love of Prue as their baby sister.

Prue felt helpless as well. She didn't know what to do or say. It broke her heart completely, but as Lily broke down, she finally closed the space between her and Lily and carefully approached her, then softly wrapped her arms around her. Lily after a good while repeated the hug and even kinda clung to Prue as she sobbed uncontrollably into her mother. She never had let that pain go. She never knew how to. She never wanted to turn to anybody, not wanting to make it worse for them, as they all seemed to cope somehow. And so she always like replaced the pain with another feeling.

"it... it just feels so wrong to have that book AND you... it's just a lame try to have you here when you REALLY aren't! I... I feel... I feel like... I... I dunno..." she still cried, not letting go of Prue. No one really understood what she was saying anymore, but she didn't care. When Lily finally started to calm a little, Prue pulled her daughters to the sofa and they laid in silence there for more than an hour. Just one big huddle as the girls just tried to suck in as much of their mothers love, presence and attention as possible. They didn't have time to say a proper goodbye. Prue just died so totally unexpected.

Prue kinda knew the situation from when her mom or Richard had died. She caressed, kissed and crawled them in total silence. Even though she kinda didn't know them, she felt for them deeply. She cared about them in more than one day. She felt a strong connection to them. Felt how they seemed to heal with her love around.

"it was a long day, especially for you guys. Maybe we should all go to bed now. Take a break, get some rest." Prue whispered, seeing it was already 3am. As the girls didn't really move, she telekinetically put some blankets over and covered them. It didn't need long for all four of them to be deep asleep. They didn't have the most comfortable positions, but they all had what they really needed just that moment and that way also found the peace in their minds to finally go to sleep.


	14. Kevin

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **1**_ _ **4**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Kevin**_ **  
**

A/N.: this chapter contents a bit of steam. it's nothing major and not too graphic. I put it in italics though, so who's not interest can just skip it…

 **20** **37** **,** **Friday** **(late night) till (early hours on) Saturday**

It was 4am when Kevin drove up the driveway. He saw the light inside already from a far and so expected lively chattering once he had entered.

He understood Lily wanted him to come and usually he didn't mind some extra time at home, but this time it was just one big hell to come home. When he had called Lily back it was already 9pm. He had been on some march with his class the whole day. And when they finally got home he, just like the rest, just wanted a proper meal and then some well deserved sleep. Instead one of the guards told him, Lily had called and that it sounded important. He immediately grew totally worried. Lily usually didn't call just like that. He instantly called her back and then somewhat at ease had to reach one of the majors. He wasn't allowed to just leave the fort-ground without permission. The major in charge wasn't exactly pleased to be pulled out of his private time – and as it looked even bed – at that time of the day and like that was already bad mooded the second he showed up. As it was a huge act to replace one of the teachers, the major called two other majors and got a meeting together.

The majors weren't at all pleased about the situation. They meant, that he had been off the fort way too much lately. And it was true. There never were problems with him being available before Prue's death one and a half years ago. But then Hope was born and Andy 'died'. Kevin had told them, he was sorry, but he couldn't foreseen these life-changing events. Noone could. And that he had to be there for his family as well. One of his favorite majors then jumped to his help, what ended in him being allowed to leave the fort. But they made themselves clear there couldn't be any unplanned leaves anytime soon anymore. If there were, there would be consequences. When he finally got out of the discussion, he went back to his flat. He finally got out of his dirt and sweat sticking clothes and took a quick shower before changing and then packed some of his stuff, as he had been allowed to stay home for a week.

Traffic was hell. Kevin drove four hours until he finally arrived home. Normally it needed him at most three hours, but it seemed like everyone was flooding San Francisco this late Friday night in search for a proper nightlife. He saw the light from the kitchen already when he turned into the driveway. He sighed and turned off the engine. He let his head rest for a second on his seat and closed his eyes. Taking in the peace and silence. They lived in a calm part of San Francisco. Every muscle in his body hurt. He was starving. And now he'd be greeted by the lively chattering of his wife and her sisters. Sighting he pulled himself up or else he'd fallen asleep right there. He went around the car and got his bag out of the trunk, then headed up the stairs. He was surprised to find the house in silence. He quietly hung up his keys and got out of his shoes. Then tip toed to the living, where also the light was still burning. He smiled a little finding the huge human huddle and the kinda contempt smile on his wife's face. He fought the urge to kiss her and just leaned at the wall for a second starring at her face.

Kevin was just about to turn off the light and go to the kitchen to finally grab something to eat, when Hope's soft cries filled the house. He sighed again, he just wanted something to eat. Was that really too much to ask for?! He turned the light off and then headed upstairs to Hope's room. He smiled seeing her already standing in her bed

"heeeey honey bun" he said as he went up to her and picked her, cradling her softly in his arms and smiling down at her "it's okay. Daddy's here" he told her and kissed her forehead

"she's hungry" Lily whispered, her voice sleep-drunken.

"well, so am I" Kevin answered with a smirk as he turned and looked at his wife. She looked so beautiful to him even with her messed hair and red puffy eyes

"hey stranger" Lily just answered him as he approached her. Once he was close enough she put a hand to his cheek and kissed him softly

"hey beautiful" he returned in their usual ritual and kissed her back

"want some pizza? I can heat you some leftovers..."

"you have pizza at home? Gosh pizza sounds like heaven!"

"and for you there's already waiting a bottle with milk" she cooed at Hope as they started to go down the stairs. Lily stole some pizza for Kevin from the living and heated it, while Kevin right away gave Hope her night-bottle.

"you okay?" Kevin asked Lily after a good while of just watching her. She looked back at him and fast down again

"yeah."

"you've been crying" he said softly

"it's just been a little much. I mean... we told mom about our whole life."

"why?" Kevin asked confused

"it's not mom. I mean, not our mom. She's a mom from the past... and actually she's pregnant with me right now..."

"excuse me what? You say that like... it's not freaky at all... I mean... I know you deal with such things your whole life... but..."

"i knew she'd come here sooner or later. Mom told me about her visit a few years ago." Lily told him honestly and then handed him his pizza

"how come you never told me about this?"

"well I never knew for sure when she would come. Mom casted... well will cast... a spell to erase her memory. All she remembered was her being to the future and finding out I was a girl."

"okay. Well, next time I ask such question, just tell me it was for my own good not to get an answer. This is confusing and it will definitely cause me some headache" Lily let out a laugh and kissed him

"now you eat... I'm gonna take Hope here back to bed..."

"but... I wanted to take her down with me. Let me have my little girl for a little while."

"I'm sorry Kev, but I just don't want her to get used to sleeping in our bed" Lily told him. Kevin sighed and took a huge bite of his pizza and handed Hope over to Lily

"you heard mommy, baby girl. She's the major at home, you know?" he told his little girl and kissed her

"nighty night. I'll see you later. Daddy's gonna be home a few days, okay?" he smiled a little hearing the little girl babble on and looked at her in Lily's arms. He again kissed her "love you" he said softly as Lily started to take her out of the room and he went back eating. Once Hope was asleep again Lily went back to the kitchen and placed herself on Kevin's lap

"thank you" she told him

"nothing to thank me about. Just next time don't bitch at the guard now will you?"

"how long will you stay?"

"I'll have to be back at the fort Monday in a week" he told her and shifted her on his lap, so she was facing him. Her legs on either side of his waist. He put a hand on the small of her back. His fingers slowly wandering under her shirt. His other hand brushed some hair behind her ear, so he could take a better look at her face. Lily couldn't help but kiss him

"why did you cry?" he asked softly as he pulled away

"let's not talk about it..." she answered him. Her forehead resting on his as she played with the collar of his shirt. Kevin sighed and lifted her chin again to make her look at him again

"are you really okay?"

"now I am" she whispered, moving closer to him. Kevin smiled and started to kiss her. Their kiss growing more passionate by the second. Lily smiled into their kiss as she felt how his hand wandered under her shirt and even started to fumble on the waistband of her jeans. She enjoyed his touches and tried to relax, even already started to suppress low moans

"we're not alone" Lily whispered between kisses. She loved it every time he returned. Not only because he was there with her, but also because he was completely horny when he came home. Before Hope they mostly stayed whole day in bed. She couldn't even imagine how 'normal' couples did this without the separation. She kinda loved their separation. They always were like newly weds on their honeymoon once you put them into the same room.

 _Kevin completely ignored her as he loosened her bra under her t-shirt and sucked softly on her neck, carefully not to make her a hickey. A small moan finally escaped Lily's mouth and she bit her lip tightly as she pulled back. She was only barely able to concentrate as Kevin's hand was back on the small of her back to hold her in place. but it only rested there for a few tiny seconds before making it's way into her panty. His other hand rested on her thigh, caressing her with only his thumb with just the right amount of pressure. She had to stop him now or else she wouldn't be able to anymore. And she just couldn't do it there with everyone in the next room_

" _Kev" she moaned, still trying to keep them at a distance, but he more understood it as an encouragement than a stop. He carefully pushed his fingers into her and Lily gasped for air, barely able to hold it together anymore_

" _your mom heard us already a thousand times and Meghan once caught us in the car" he whispered against her skin as his lips traveled down the path between her breasts and his fingers still moved inside her. Lily took a big breath to stop herself from loosing it completely. She wanted this right now, right there. And if they would have been alone, she by now would already lay naked on the kitchen table enjoying this every second. But she just couldn't have sex when her mom and sisters were just in the next room. Not even a door separated them._

 _She pulled away from Kevin best she could with his hand on her butt and holding her close to him, but they kept on kissing. She tried her best to stop the kisses as well, so she was able to talk to him. She in one last attempt put a hand on his lips, so they wouldn't be able to kiss anymore. Her lust-filled eyes still wandered his face as she breathed heavily against her own hand and his lips_

" _Ke... Kevin" she finally got out "let's please at least go upstairs" she told him, searching in his eyes anything but his immense desire. Searching for something he understood her. She still felt his erection against her. Kevin didn't answer, but got up with her still in his arms. He carried her upstairs and almost threw her onto their bed, their clothes disappeared within seconds._

Almost an hour later Kevin fell back on the bed, laying on his back. Lily laid her head on his chest and started to stroke his cheeks and chin. Her smile grew as she felt the stopples around his jawline. The little tickles on her fingertips from them made another comfy feeling wash over her. She grabbed the dimple on his chin between her index finger and thumb and pulled him into another kiss

"i missed you" she whispered into his lips. Kevin just smiled and again kissed her more passionate "we should sleep a little... we both had none to almost none sleep" Kevin sighed but let her go "how was your day anyway?"

"long" Kevin grumbled "14 hours marching, then the meeting with the majors, the drive home..." he glanced at the clock "I'm up 25 hours now" he told her sighing

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"it's okay. I just wished you and Hope would be closer to me"

"yeah, me too" she whispered into his chest

"you know... there's a possibility we could see every day..." Lily immediately turned on her stomach and propped herself up on his chest to look at him

"that would be?" she asked curious

"i could get us a house on fort ground easily. I mean... I've been thinking about this already a while. There are really nice houses there. I'd be home every night. and... I'd really love to see your face after a day like that..." Lily starred unbelievingly at him. She tried to proceed what he just said, her mind was already racing again. She pulled away from him and sat up. "we don't have to..."

"Kevin... it..." Lily sighed and Kevin put a hand to her mouth

"i wanted to ask you already when you got pregnant, but then with everything that happened... I never found a good time to talk to you about this. And... like I said. We don't have to. We don't have to do it now. Not tomorrow. Not in a year. Not at all, if you're not comfortable with the idea. But I just want you to think about it. I'd really love to have you and Hope closer. We could be a real family. I could be a dad to Hope. I don't feel like I am one now... it would make things easier. For you... and we could finally spend more time alone as well. There are also great kindergartens on the ground"

"Kevin... I can't" Lily said desperately "this really sounds too good to be true. I want nothing more than you closer. I want Hope to have her dad. I'd love nothing more than to be a real family... but..."

"Lily, it's okay. I knew what your answer was going to be all along. I would have been surprised to hear something else, but I just felt for a good while the need to talk to you about this possibility"

Lily looked down. She couldn't look into his eyes. She was afraid to loose him, when she just selfishly said no. how could she say no at all? Hope would grow up, barely seeing her father. How could she keep them apart.

"it's just... my sisters... this house... grandpa... grandma will move in by the end of the month... and... even if we'd be at the fort... you always say you mostly leave your flat way before 6... and when you call me in the evening it's most times already after eight... you and hope wouldn't see that way either... and I... I got no friends there... what am I supposed to do all day there without you?" Lily sighed deeply. Her mind knew, she had to agree to this, but her heart just screamed no. "I'm sorry" she whispered, still not looking at him. Kevin just shook his head while sitting up. He put a hand under her chin and made her look at him

"don't be. Like I said, I knew the answer would be no from the beginning. But please don't mind a guy for trying... I mean... the past hour really was amazing. How can I not try to have these times more often?" he grinned and kissed her "don't worry. Everything's okay" Lily sighed as he laid back down and pulled her into his arms again. She just starred at his chest. She felt more than guilty for denying him this wish. He always read every wish from her eyes and made them come true and now he once had a wish and she denied him this one wish. She always knew he wanted to be more present in Hope's life and there was nothing she wanted more either. Him being apart was the only thing which made their family somewhat imperfect. She wasn't sure if there even was a choice for her to make. She wasn't sure if she could say at all no. I mean this was mainly affecting Kevin and their daughter and her saying no was just completely unfair to them. She glanced up at Kevin and found him asleep already. She again sighed, kissed his upper arm and got up again. She recollected her clothes and got dressed again. She went back down and just like Kevin before stood a few moments in the doorframe to look at her mom and sisters sleeping. She again sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew it never would be like this again. She knew her mother wasn't to come visit them every week. But having her sisters there and having these girls nights started to work out for her as well. How could she miss them? But... she could astral orb. Maybe Kevin should get that house after all and she and Hope would just astral orb there in the evening. She rubbed her head, feeling the migraine already coming up. She sighed. She felt not at all tired with all these things on her mind, but knew she needed to catch some more sleep or else she wouldn't live this day. She slowly went up to the armchair next to the sofa the others were huddled on, crawled up in a ball and tried to go to sleep while every now and then some tears slipped her eyes.


	15. Return

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **1**_ _ **5**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Return**_ **  
**

 **20** **04,** **yesterday** **,** **Fri** **day**

A few hours later Andy had taken the girls back home. They ate dinner and he tucked them in. Andy retired to their bedroom and sat down on his side of the bed. He took the picture of him and Prue from his nightstand and looked at Prue. He sighed and closed his eyes. He once again got his cell phone out and again dialed her number.

"hey, this is Prue Trudeau speaking. Unfortunately you can't reach me right now, but if you'll just leave me a message, I'll call you back as soon as I'm free again"

he sighed and this time didn't leave a message. Instead he concentrated hard on Prue, trying somehow to connect to her. He couldn't sense her. He couldn't localize her, but somehow, he knew he connected to her.

'Please. Please. I won't start again. I'll leave you all the time you need. Just come home. The girls miss you. Your sisters are gonna try to search you tomorrow. Please. Please… I beg you… just come home! I don't care what I have to do… or not do… just come home. I'm worried. I miss you. More important… I love you. Come home, please!' he pleaded in his thoughts, hoping it had any use.

He opened his eyes again and the image of his beautiful wife came back to them. He softly trailed his fingers over her fine features, then sighed and put the picture back to where it belonged. He went to take a shower and then settled into bed. He starred for a while at the ceiling and then suddenly saw a light which head towards the house. He sighed in relief, got hurriedly out of bed, put on some jeans and ran to the door. He was there, just as Prue opened it

"oh god be blessed. You're home!" he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her. He was relieved she kissed him back. It seemed like she at least wasn't mad at him anymore

"i missed you, too" she whispered when they separated

"i didn't say that"

"you did earlier." she told him locking eyes with him "I'm sorry. I was stupid. And selfish… and I..."

"shshsh" he said and put hand to her mouth "you were right. You always sacrificed everything for everyone. You're allowed to be selfish once in a while, as well. It's all fine. Take your time. I don't care. Just please… please stay" Prue pulled away and Andy already was scared she'd turn again. She reached into her pocket and then handed him something. Andy looked at it. He instantly knew what it was, though he couldn't recognize anything. He started to smile, then laugh lowly

"after all that ultra sounds… I still don't see it" he told her, knowing exactly she was done thinking. He made a step towards her and cupped her face "i love you!" he told her and kissed her again. Then slowly let one of his hands fall to her belly "i love the both of you" he repeated, his eyes still locked with hers. He studied her face a little and saw, the small smile playing on her lips. She deep down loved that baby as well. She somehow was happy about it as well. He put his arms more firmly around her and lifted her, a huge and happy smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be a daddy again" he told her, just to put her back on the ground.

"yes you will. But… now I think I need a shower" she told him.

"I know something better" he told her and helped her out of the jacket and carried her upstairs into their bathroom. He started to fill the bathtub while she undressed. He added some rose bathing bowls and helped her in. He sat down next to the bathtub and just watched her. He looked intently at her stomach. He could swear it was already swollen a tiny bit. She followed his gaze and smiled

"pants are getting tight after 4 weeks already..." she told him confirming his assumption. He looked back at her face and they laced hands

"this is really going to be a special kid… made on our kissaversery" he told her, stroking her palm with his thumb

"they're all special. All conceived on important days of our lives" she told him

"listen… I thought about it all… and I decided I wanna get a vasectomy. This one is rounding us up. No more kids. We're complete… aaand… I'm working on a deal with the chief, if everything works out I'll have – except emergencies of course – Mondays off. So you can have all your appointments on Mondays… or Saturdays… just please no Sundays… we should have some family time… this way you don't have to stop… you just make your photos… I don't wanna take this from you. Seriously. I don't want you to sacrifice more. I just want you to be happy. And… I'm not arguing this. It's all set in my mind. I even already have an appointment for the surgery… and I already talked to the chief..."

"bu..." Prue's voice faded out as she didn't know what to say "are... are you sure? I mean..."

"shshsh. Like I said. It's already all taken care of anyway. I am sure. It's all good. It's all fine by me. I just hope, this is somehow making you happy as well" Prue smiled, leaned over and kissed him. She pulled his hands and arms closer to her until he finally was in the bathtub with her. He got out of his boxers, the last item he wore and she snuggled into his chest

"i scared you. And I'm really sorry about that" she said lowly "it was just too much for me. I needed a time out. I just… the only thing I could do was run…"

"shsh. That's not important anymore. You're home again. That's all that matters"

"i love you" she whispered as they were done in the bathroom and found the tiny music box star laying on their bed. Finally they climbed into bed and Prue snuggled into Andy's chest. Andy beamed down at her and softly brushed a hand through her dark hair

"i love you too" he whispered before kissing the top of her head, knowing exactly she didn't hear him anymore


	16. Realization

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **1**_ _ **6**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **R**_ _ **ealization**_ **  
**

 **20** **04,** **Saturday**

the next morning Andy woke with the sound of a music box. He turned sleepily around and found Prue holding the little music box in shape of a star to her tummy. He smiled and moved closer as he softly kissed her belly.

"sorry. I didn't want to wake you" Prue said softly as she caressed through his short hair

"it's fine..." he said sitting up a bit to kiss her "not nauseas?" he asked smiling

"already threw up two times" she answered, smiling as well

"I'm sorry it treats you already this early this way"

"it's okay… I mean... it's the hormones. Not the baby. So technically it's my own body doing it"

"and you're playing the music box already" he said proudly

"yeah I thought that would calm it down a bit" Prue answered. Then shook her head

"what?"

"it sounds so… I dunno… it's our child and not an 'it'"

"yeah, I know what you mean… what would you say… what sex?"

"i dunno… I absolutely have no feeling this time, but I'd say a girl..."

"why?"

"i dunno it's just..."

"oh don't start with that family tradition thing now. Chris ain't a girl either! And this sick you've never felt… so maybe this time… the hormones are different..."

"yeah maybe..." Prue said and suddenly got silent. Her smile fading as she looked at her belly. Her mind was racing, Andy could clearly see that

"what? What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Prue's head poked up to look at him.

"no… no. nothing wrong. Just..."

"Prue, you worry me, what is it?" he asked concerned and sat up straight

"i think… this whole pregnancy it bothered me so much and while I was gone I tried to figure out why. I mean… I told you it was all about work and me… and the sacrifices I made… but… somehow I knew there was more to it. And I… I think i just found the true reason why I didn't want a third child… what you said..." Prue went silent. He softly rubbed her back. Waiting till she found out what she wanted to tell him

"i mean… family tradition. If this baby is a girl… we'd have three girls. Three magical girls" she said the despair in her voice raising as she again started to look at him

"a new power of three" Andy mumbled. Prue put a hand on her head

"oh my god! Andy, what did we do?! Do you know what that would mean? They would be… constantly in danger… they..." Prue started panicking. Freaking.

"wai... wait… noone said this baby has to be a girl. It's a 50/50 chance and you know that! And until we know… we shouldn't worry. And even if we knew… the baby's not born yet. Nothing will happened."

"no" Prue said shaking her head "that's not true. If this kid is a girl, she'd have her powers already now. The new power of three would already exist. It was the same when we went to the past and met with mom and grams in the 70s! Baby Phoebe in mom's womb had her powers. Little me, Piper and mom even used it to get us back… if this baby is a girl, then there's a new power of three. A vulnerable… baby power of three. Demons and… who knows who or what else will want their power… what means they're in great danger now. And not only them. If someone really gets to them… get to their powers… then there's our power of three in competition with a new power of three… this... this isn't right... i" Prue dragged her tired and also a bit weak body out of bed

"wait… where are you going?"

"i… I need to talk to mom… and grams… I need to get answers… I need to know if it's a girl... and if it's a girl... if it's really possible that there will be another set of charmed ones… I need to... to talk to somebody… besides… what about the curse… but... I got rid of it, right? Or did I..." Prue rambled. Still all panicked. Almost hyperventilating. Andy meanwhile got out of bed as well. He interrupted her getting dressed and softly pulled her back to sit on the bed

"wait…" he said calmly "i… I know why you worry, but seriously… it can wait. Prue, you need to get something into your stomach. You and the baby… no matter which sex it has need power to figure this all out. I'd say we calm down a little now. We go have a proper breakfast… Meghan and Brianna will be so thrilled you're back… " he told her softly

"besides we have to go over to the manor later anyway… your sisters worried yesterday pretty much as well and they told me, if I didn't get you home until this morning they would. We should tell them you're home. Safe and healthy. Then we can talk this all over with them as well. They can help. Just stop, okay?"

"i… I'm sorry... I can't! I can't calm down until I have answers. I just can't!" Prue said and headed off to the attic. Andy sighed

"i love her… really I do… but this stubbornness... I swear to god... one day will kill me" he mumbled. He grabbed his jeans again and like the night before, just dressed in a pair of jeans ran to his wife's side. Like in the attic of the manor, they had set up some magic laboratory in their own attic. The sisters even casted a spell to make some kind of copy of the book of shadows, which whenever something was added or taken away from also worked on the copy. Tait's where Prue now frantically ran around to set everything. She was so in a hurry, she didn't even notice how an astral self of her also was there to set up candles and get everything needed for the spell to call a lost witch. Just like telekinetically everything flew by as well. When Andy entered he was almost shocked. He'd never seen Prue this way. Actually he never thought she could do all of this at once. Her powers, original Prue and astral Prue worked so perfect together it amazed, almost shocked him.

He wanted to calm her. To stop her. But he just stood at the entrance fascinated. But he didn't stand long there to watch her, cause a call from Meghan pushed him out of his maze

"I'm… I'm coming honey!" he called back, trying hard to concentrate on something else than on things happening right there and then. He snapped out of it as he now heard Brianna call as well for him. He made a step towards his wife… already started to reach her to stop, but then pulled away and headed for his girls.

In the meantime Prue had set everything and by heart started chanting

"hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit of the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide!" just as she had finished a swirl of golden lights appeared in the attic and formed into patty and penny

"Prue, darling. Blessed be" penny greeted her softly, while patty went over to her oldest and hugged her tightly

"baby, how are you?" she too asked calm and tenderly

"you know why I call you, right" Prue asked, still all in a rant. She couldn't slow down. Her mind was racing, so she couldn't just let go of the tension. Her whole body was in an adrenalin shock. In fear. Worry. She completely panicked.

"no." / "yes." penny and patty answered from one mouth "mom!" patty looked at penny "this isn't making it any easier" she scolded her

"is it a girl?" Prue asked, making the older women look back at Prue

"Prue... we're not allowed to tell you. This is not something you are supposed to find out right now. You will when time... co..."

"screw it grams!" Prue interrupted her grandmother, what took penny completely off guard "i need answers and I will get them!"

"Prue, honey..." patty tried to pull her daughter out of it. Calm her down. She softly took a hold of her arm, looking into her eyes

"is it a girl, mom?" Prue asked desperately. Determined to get answers. She wouldn't go around making small talk. She wanted answers. Not some nice little chat

"it's…" patty started to answer

"patty… don't." penny warned. Patty looked down

"I'm sorry. Mom's right. You come to your answers in time. But this is the wrong way to get them, sweetie" patty softly caressed Prue's arm, again in try to calm her down. but the attempt was rather roughly interrupted. Prue pulled her arm away, stepped forward and blew out the candles, she had lit. instantly the two women disappeared

"I'll get my answers. One way or another" she again ranted, now stepping up to the book. She held her hands over it and closed her eyes. Magically the pages of the book turned as she searched through it for some spell she could somehow use.

* * *

Andy in the meantime had picked his girls. He tried to be gentle and yet calm, not to worry them. Yet he hurriedly got them dressed and something to drink, then took them over to the manor. The dining room there was already filled with life as the rest of the sisters had already started to breakfast in their normal morning routine

"Andy!" Piper exclaimed

"look. I know… really I do… I will talk to you as much and long as you guys want me to later. Right now… please just take Mags and Anna and let me go again..." the sisters looked at him completely confused. Just like Leo and Cole "Prue's back home, but I have a feeling that she's about to do something beyond stupid. I need to get back to her. Seriously" Meghan had heard what her father had said and put things together

"mommy's home? Where? I wanna go see her" she told him, still holding onto her fathers hand. Andy handed Anna off to Paige and the little girl started crying right away, then knelt down to Meghan's height

"i know you wanna see mom… I really do and I understand. But right now..." Andy struggled to find the right words "mom is just… she found something might hurting you and your sister. Even your aunts and cousin. She's trying to fix this… what probably is really stupid from her to go off doing it alone, but I couldn't stop her yet. I need to go to mommy and see that she'll be alright, okay? I promise you will see her tonight. Really. I swear!" he told her hurriedly. The sisters stepping closer.

"Andy what…" one started

"do you need…" the next one

"can we..." the third one

"no. really. Thank you. But… I need to stop her. Now." he told them, looking seriously up at them

"c'mon Meghan… we'll have some marmalade toast, huh?" Cole mixed in. Andy nodded thankfully at him, kissed his girls and orbed back to Prue.

* * *

Prue now stood at an opened book of shadows, scanning the page carefully, then nodded. She didn't notice Andy orbing in. she read the spell over and over, nodded slightly to herself, then started casting

"hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the ho..."

"Prue! What are you doing there?" he interrupted her

"i need answers, Andy!" she told him, now looking at him

"okay. I understand that. I want answers as well, but what exactly are you doing?" he asked again. He went slowly closer to her and took her hands in his, trying to make her look at him. But Prue didn't pay much attention to him right now. Her eyes were back at the book of shadows, scanning the page over and over again. She wriggled her hands free and again chanted


	17. Spell

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **1**_ _ **7**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **The spell**_ **  
**

 **20** **04,** **Satur** **day**

"hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind..."

"Prue..." he tried again to interrupt her. To touch her, but Prue just moved away and continued

"… my mind. Send me forward to where I'll find, my answers in place and time" Prue finished, without Andy being able to do anything. As she had said the last words, her eyes closed and suddenly she just vanished into tornado like wind.

"Prue!" he yelled, darting forward to hold her back, then looked at the empty space before him "what have you done?" he asked her shocked. He looked a round searched for any signs on what she was doing, planning. Nothing. He saw the candles and concluded she didn't get answers from penny and patty.

"damn it!" he yelled. He left her side and went to the book of shadows, reading the page which was open

 _ **to go back in time**_

 _ **hear these words hear the rhyme**_

 _ **heed the hope within my mind**_

 _ **send me back to where I'll find**_

 _ **what I wish in place and time**_

"but… that doesn't make sense" he mumbled, shaking his head. Why would Prue go to the past to find out what sex their child was going to be? Unless. He stumbled over the words 'back in time' he though. 'no. not back in time. Forward… she said forward…'

"fuck!" he cursed, realizing Prue had gone to the future. He sighed deeply. Cursed. Walked with no aim around their attic. What could he do now? What could he do at all? He stopped his movements and starred at the book of shadows. Scanned every inch of the room. He knew this wasn't good. wasn't right. He knew he had to do something. Just what? He only had his whithelighter powers, so actually he could do absolutely nothing alone.

"damn it, Prue!" he yelled and knocked over some bookshelf close in which all kind of magical ingredients stood. Then went downstairs, got dressed and walked to the kitchen where he got himself a beer from the fridge, which he poured down at once. If he wouldn't have needed a clear head right now he'd go on to their house bar and would have poured himself a whiskey.

"damn it!" he cursed again and threw the empty bottle into the sink, then started back for the manor, to tell the rest what had happened

as Andy appeared in the solar of the manor, where the kids were playing with each other, everyone's attention right away cast onto him. Within a movement everyone left the kids and headed with him into the living room

"where is she?" Piper dared to ask. Andy sighed deeply

"in the future"

"what?!" Andy just shook his head

"i couldn't stop her. She was determined to get answers… and as your mom and grandma didn't give them to her, she went to the future..."

"what answers?"

"and what was that about something hurting the kids or us earlier?"

Andy sat down on the sofa. He put his head into his hands and breathed deeply a few times. He didn't know where to start. He didn't know what he could tell them. He couldn't… hell! He couldn't even come to one thought on his own. His mind was racing. Time travel was dangerous. Everything – whether good or bad – could easily be destroyed by just one change in the past. And then there was Prue. And the baby. And this nagging feeling in his guts, that Prue seriously had a point. Three magical girls. New charmed ones. His girls could be mighty witches. What was dangerous as hell for them. He knew and experienced it himself! Prue… was she okay? Was the baby okay? Gosh… she didn't even eat something this morning. Everyone starred at him. He could feel their eyes. The pressure. And he just sat there in turns either shaking or nodding his head while trying to sort his thoughts.

Cole in the meantime had left the room a minute and now returned to Andy with a glass full of whiskey. He sat down next to him and handed him the glass. As Andy felt the couch moving he looked at Cole, then at his hand. He let out a laugh, took the glass and poured it down

"thanks" Andy mumbled

"well, you really looked like you'd need it" Cole said nodding. Andy nodded and again sighed

"look… umm. Sit down and please stop starring at me. I'll give you answers. I just… I have to figure out how..." he said and now got up. He again randomly walked around the room

"i… it's a long story and I need you to listen. Really. I can't do this more than once… cause my wife just was like… eaten by a tornado..." when he noticed he had their attention he continued

"Prue actually wanted to tell you on her own… but…" Andy hesitated again "oh well… damn it!" he again cursed. Piper put a hand on his arm

"it's okay..." Andy just shook his head

"no. no it's not. I told her we'd breakfast with the girls… talk with you guys and then we could have… just handled things but no… she has to be miss stubborn again!"

"hey, we all know Prue. You know Prue… this is just her… now please. Just tell us what's going on here?" Leo told him seriously and Andy just nodded

"well..." Andy again stopped. He didn't want to tell them about the baby. Not this way. This sucked. "Prue's pregnant" he finally shot out and everyone started to smile and started to congratulate him, but he just put them off

"no. I told you… you needed to listen. Prue was sick because of being pregnant and she… she's had a really bad feeling about it. She only told me Wednesday night when I caught her, lying to me about seeing a doctor..."

"but… wasn't that when you had that fight?"

"yes… she said… well she had a bad feeling. She said she never considered or wanted another child. That this was absolutely not what she had planned and that it in some way wasn't right. And then to me… it really didn't make sense… but she said, in the same sentence she didn't want the kid nor would she abort it or give it up for adoption. She simply said it just shouldn't have happened at all. And I told her that it did happen and that we'd now have to face the truth. So we yelled at one another and she ran..." he told them. He saw from the edge of their eyes they wanted to say things but he couldn't talk to them about things now. He needed to explain. Not talk.

"when she returned last night we talked a lot. Also this morning. And we suddenly came to the question of the sex of the baby… and that's when Prue completely freaked. She meant… that we'd completely screwed up because if our baby would be a girl… there would be a possibility… well three magical girls, ringing bells?" Piper moved her hands to her face as everyone gasped

"a new set of charmed ones..."

"… and Prue's now trying to find out whether you'll be having a boy or a girl" Phoebe finished for Piper

"she meant… it wouldn't be only dangerous for our girls… but also for you guys… a baby power of three rising would be a good catch for the bad side. She meant, they could get to the girls, take their powers and in worst case then turn with that new power against you guys..."

everyone sat in shock. It had been a long time demons had dared to touch any of them. If they had demon attacks earlier about once a week or even more frequent, since Paige had completed them they barely had a demon attack once a month! Barely anyone had dared to touch them or their kids. Prue had been right. This was huge. And it was bad.

"but… if Prue's right… that baby power of three already exists. We have to do something before anyone catches onto this. I mean… seriously. This is… beyond a catastrophe!" Phoebe finally spoke out what everyone was thinking

"wait. What about the whole going to the future part? ain't it dangerous" Paige asked

"it is… but if Prue's right… that's the least of our problems." Leo answered

"Leo, Cole… can you take the kids somewhere… I dunno… safe?" Piper asked and the men just looked at one another

"we'll think of something" Leo nodded

"okay… then we now will have to get prepared. If this is seriously true we need to have a plan. We have to show the evil world once and for all, that they won't get one of us. We'll have a huge vanquish to start" Piper said. Worried about her son as well. Andy took another breath and nodded. Phoebe put a hand to his arm

"we'll figure this. I promise" Andy again just nodded unconsciously and forced a smile

"this is not just about what you heard, Pheebs. it's everything… this future trip… my girls. My wife. This baby. She didn't even eat anything this morning. I dunno what or how she did the last days… what if the spell only worked on Prue and not your baby? and all of that because of her goddamn stubbornness… I dunno where to start to worry and where to end… I can't concentrate. I can't come to one clear thought." he told her, starring into her eyes

"maybe you should talk to the girls..." Phoebe said softly. She had Brianna already for a while, though Andy seemed not to. But she didn't only mention it because of the girls but also because of Andy himself. She hoped, talking to his kids would calm him down. Andy nodded and went to the solar. He forced himself to smile, but already saw tears in Meghan's eyes and Brianna was wailing already. He sighed deeply. He knew whenever Prue and him where high on emotions and were close to the girls, they always reacted. Prue and him had already discussed the possibility of them being empathic. In extreme situations they even could feel the other's emotions when the kids were with them. So it seemed like there was even more to that, if they really were empathic. He sighed deeply. He hide his feelings. Try to. But they were still inside of him. And his kids still seemed to feel it. He picked Brianna up. Leo was all over, packing some essential stuff and toys.

"come here" Andy said softly and sat down on the floor. Meghan obeyed and stepped closer to her dad. He ruffled Mags hair and patted Anna's back in try to calm them both down

"what is it daddy? where's mom? what's going on? Where are we going? Why aren't you and mommy coming?" Andy sighed deeply

"everything will be okay again, princess, I promise. There are a lot of dangerous things going on right now. Your aunts will try to fix it. Mommy and I have to help. You two and Chris will go on a little trip with uncle Leo and uncle Cole."

"momi" Anna cried

"i wanna see mommy, too. Where is mommy?" Andy sighed

"she went to find out a way to solve this all. You can't see her right now"

"Andy. We gotta go." Leo told him. Andy just nodded and looked back at his girls. It ripped his heart out to let them go. Meghan clung to her dad

"i wanna stay with you. Please."

"stai"

"you'll be safer with your uncles"

"what's with you?"

"you just have fun. we'll see tonight. I promise." he said and got up

"where's Cole?"

"he wanted to talk to Phoebe" Leo answered. He took the girls along and tried to find Cole. He found Cole. and Phoebe discussing heatingly in the foyer.

"you need to tell them Phoebe! I can't just go with Leo and the kids… what about..."

"Cole. stop. I can't just go!"

"then finally tell them! There has to be another solution than for us to leave! Or you call them."

"this is not the time to tell anybody anything!"

"Phoebe this is dangerous! you're pregnant for Christ's sake!"

Andy stood in the door. He didn't want to interrupt their fight, but as he heard Phoebe was pregnant, he couldn't hold back

"you're…?"

"Andy!"

"Cole's right..."

"no. god damn it!" she said and pulled away from Cole.

"daddy, aunt Phoebe swore..." Meghan told Andy, but they all kinda ignored her. Andy just starred at Phoebe and suddenly realized how big she actually was already. Phoebe caught his sigh

"about 4th month, okay?!"

"why didn't you say anything?"

"that doesn't matter right now. Prue's gone already. I need to help Piper and Phoebe or else there won't be a baby anyway..."

"where's a baby?" Meghan asked, not getting it all

"There will be no kids at all. And probably neither will be the charmed ones. I get it, okay? you're worried. I'm pregnant. And if this is all true, I'm more in danger than Piper and Paige. But what's the alternative?"

"daddy?" Meghan again tried, hearing what her aunt had said. Andy just turned to Cole. and locked eyes with him

"I'll take care of yours, if you'll take care of mine..." Cole. nodded and took Anna from his arms and then grabbed Meghan's hand

"c'mon, sweetie. I'll explain it to you as soon as we're gone, okay? I promise we'll have some fun, okay?"

"Cole.?" Cole. turned back around. Phoebe went up to him, put a hand to his cheek and kissed him "i love you" she told him. Meghan took her chance to get rid of Cole's hand and ran back to Andy. Brianna astral orbed there as well.

"girls..."

"I'm not going" Meghan insisted

"stai" Brianna said as well

"Meghan, please. Be a good role model..."

"no!"

"Meghan" Andy warned, an eyebrow raised


	18. Morning

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **1**_ _ **8**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Morning**_ **  
**

 **20** **37** **,** **Saturday**

At 7 again Hope's cries filled the house. Prue peeled herself off her daughters, wondering a little how Lily laid now crawled up in the armchair instead of the sofa with them. She ran upstairs and picked her grandchild

"hey, hey, hey... it's okay, sweetie. Grandma got you" she told her rocking her a little. She almost had to chuckle at herself. Had she really just called herself grandma? She hadn't really thought about it, but it felt right and came to her naturally.

"you're hungry, huh? C'mon let's go downstairs. Then we're gonna start making this huge breakfast for everyone" she told her as she went downstairs. She looked around the kitchen and into some of the cupboards to make sure everything was still on it's place. She then searched the fridge to see what she could use from it. She looked at Hope. She was one. What could she give to her?

"so, what is mommy making you for breakfast normally, huh?" she asked the little girl and then nodded to herself and took one of the joghurts from the fridge. "that should taste good, huh?" she asked and placed the little girl in her highchair. She opened the joghurt and got a spoon out of one of the drawers and sat down in front of Hope, then started to feed her. Anna, all her mother's daughter, came into the kitchen not long after

"morning mom" she told her, still yawning a bit

"hey, morning! You're up already?"

"early bird. Just like you..." Prue just smiled, nodded and continued to feed Hope "hey honey bun" she told her niece and kissed the top of her head. Hope giggled a little as she now was in a better mood after having something in her stomach. Prue smiled at them

"c'mon sweetie, we'll eat some of that joghurt, okay?" she asked Hope to get her attention back to her

"I'll make some coffee" Anna told her and went to the coffee machine

"oh I'd be glad" Prue smirked

"it's a wonder Lily didn't wake by her cries. She's a little overprotective..."

"well it was a long night. I'm surprised you're standing"

"i usually get up by this time. If I sleep in it's like 9... but that only when I sleep in Mike's arms"

"you two are really in love, huh?"

"i never loved anyone more than him. aaaaand I'm completely not used to sleep without him anymore..." she laughed

"when are you planning the wedding?"

"uuuh... we... we haven't set a date yet. Mike wants to marry in spring or summer. I want to get married on our anniversary"

"a Christmas wedding? Sounds nice. Something different..."

"Michael says we never would like celebrate our wedding day. We'd only celebrate Christmas. Without any time to even think about our special day."

"well... your dad and I used to do our own little Christmas party every year as well. Noone noticed. Noone knew..."

"Lily knew. She caught you one Christmas..." Anna told her smiling slightly

"and you know because..."

"i read the book" Prue looked back at Hope and continued to feed her

"should I read it?"

"well. You know a lot of it already... but... Lily is a really great writer. It really goes straight to the heart. But I'm not sure if you have enough time left... it's huge..." Anna laughed and Prue smiled as well, now looked down

"Anna... listen... something still bugs me about last night. What did Meghan mean with Lily's illness?" Anna stopped in her actions as Prue asked that. Prue only saw her shrugging together from the edge of her eyes as she kept her attention on Hope

"i could make some pancakes for the brunch. Dad taught me how to make them..."

"that bad?" Anna again sighed

"not anymore. She's supposed to be cancer free now. She had it when she was 10. kidney cancer. She was doing pretty miserable. They did a chemo and a radiation therapy. Then took her first kidney out, but it had been too late. It had already spread and returned just as she finally was supposed to be better... they did another chemo. Took out something from her lung, which turned out to be alright as the chemo had already made it smaller. Also some lymph nodes which were affected and last but not least she got aunt Paige's kidney. She was in hospital almost 2 years. We all practically lived there. She actually was going to school with aunt phoebe's twins, but fell back fast as she at times barely could sit... you, Meghan and I shaved our hair off as well, just because she didn't want to... she's like... our constant baby. She's such a sunshine. we're all pretty protective of her ever since. You and dad were as well." Anna explained to her mom, all the way not looking at her. Both women didn't look up from what they were doing. Prue kept feeding Hope. Anna already made pancakes.

These news upset Prue more than anything else she had heard these past 24 hours. She didn't know what to say. She like protectively wrapped her free hand around her belly. She felt horrible for the way she felt just a few days ago about her youngest. She believed Anna when she said she was like their sunshine. To Prue she seemed somewhat a saint. A little like Piper to her and Phoebe. Instantly she felt a connection to her. Felt comfortable around her. She also felt a connection to Meghan and Anna. She started to 'fall in love' with all three of them. But Lily somewhat seemed more to her.

It felt like she was her guide in this quest. Maybe she felt like that because she was there from the start. Or maybe she just connected to Meghan and Brianna in a different way, because she already had a connection to them. She already knew them in some kind of way. She couldn't imagine how her little girls could grow to the women she now met, but she recognized some gestures and attitudes of her children. Her characters even though now grown adult already were 'in' the little ones and it made it easier to 'see' them.

Once Hope had finished her joghurt with strawberries she finally looked at Anna. She put a hand on her arm and smiled at her

"you know, I really am proud on you. All three of you. You grew up to be wonderful women. Pretty. Smart. Loving. Caring. I never thought about you guys all grown up. But I think no matter how much I'd think about you grown up, you couldn't have turned out better than you are. I couldn't ask for more." she told her. A smile grew on Anna's face and she went to hug her mom

"thanks" she whispered and clung a little to her mom

"hey, hey, hey... what's going on here?" Meghan asked entering the kitchen as well

"yeah I could ask you that as well..." Anna said as she pulled away from their mom to look at her sister "you up before Lily?"

"yeah, weird, huh? But I guess she just needs it. I mean the feelings she let go last night were a lot to deal with... and this little one here keeps her up a lot as well, right baby girl?" she asked Hope and picked her up. Hope happily started to babble and clapped her hands into Meghan's face, what caused Meghan to laugh. Then held her hands back a second and filled her cheeks with air, then let her again proceed to hit her face... letting the air go whenever she hit her cheeks.

"seems like you two do that a lot" Prue commented smiling

"well I babysit her when Lily has to work. She works in the morning... newspaper and all and I do in the evening. And sometimes also when Kevin is home. So he and Lily can spend some time alone. Right? Yeah... mommy and daddy sometimes need a tiny break, too." she told them, not leaving her eyes off the baby though "and when my kids were this young, I had great babysitters as well" she added and looked at Prue with a smile

"sooooo... are you gonna go groceries shopping or am I? Seems like Lily hasn't been shopping in a while. Fridge is almost empty. And considering we'll be almost 10 people later..." Anna asked Meghan

"i can send Robbie and the kids to do that" Meghan answered. "gotta hurry though. I mean they wanted to be here latest at 9... knowing Justin it'll turn out way earlier." Anna let out a laugh

"you think he gets Robbie out of bed this early?"

"you act like we aren't able to get up early"

"last time I came around for brunch you were still sleeping!"

"we didn't hear the alarm going off..." Meghan defended

"normal people are up at 10 on a workday!"

"Robbie had a gig the day before... and we had a little after show party..."

"you knew I was coming..."

"girls... stop." Prue told them laughing a little and got three mugs out to fill them with coffee, sipping on one and handing the other two over to her daughters. "so we need to make a list of what we need... then someone has to change the little sunshine there... and what do we do about Lily? Let her sleep? What do you two say?"

"i think she needs the sleep" Meghan said looking at Anna

"i think she'll never forgive us, if we let her sleep, because she would have less time with mom" Prue looked from Anna to Meghan again, seeing how she reacted on Anna's opinion. Meghan sighed

"Anna's right. I'm just worried about her. I mean... it was easier for me with Justin... I was young, yes, but I wasn't all alone. I always could count on mom and dad. Also on Robbie."

"stop worrying. It's only two more weeks till grandma moves in. it'll become easier for her."

"i know. I just can't help it." Meghan said silently. Prue smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder

"coming after me much?" prue asked smirking slightly, to what Meghan just laughed

"yes, it really looks that way" she answered "you make that list, Hope and I will wake mommy, right?"

"mama" Hope made and in some cute baby way clapped her hands. Meghan laughed, let the little girl down to the floor, held her hands and walked with her to the living. When they reached the armchair where Lily slept Meghan picked Hope again

"let's give mommy a kiss, okay?" she asked her and lifted her over to her sister. Hope opened her mouth and almost licked at her mother's cheek like a dog. Meghan had to keep back a tiny chuckle as Lily right away shot up. Meghan instantly pulled Hope back and Lily just looked confused at her sister and daughter

"wha... why... wait... where's mom?"

"good morning to you, too, mommy" Meghan answered smiling

"haha. Where's mom?"

"she and Anna are in the kitchen planning brunch. Mom fed Hope already some joghurt and Anna made coffee and pancakes."

"is Kevin up yet?"

"Kevin is home already?"

Lily nodded and groaned

"i need coffee..." Lily said and got up to go to the kitchen

"what is it? I barely saw you this grumpy..." Meghan told her going after her "especially not with Kevin home."

"it's nothing. I just slept miserable" Lily said and went straight to the coffee machine, also ignoring Prue and Anna

"right. You didn't even look at Hope yet. Didn't tell me nor anyone else morning. That ain't you. You usually are greeting people with a bright smile and a GOOD morning and not just a morning"

"well I'm sorry if I'm not all peachy right now... I like slept two hours tonight. What time is it anyway?"

"almost 8" Anna mixed and too looked worried at her sister. Lily caught Anna's look and groaned

"jeez, would you guys just stop?!" she asked and then forced herself to smile "good morning Meghan, good morning Anna" she told them and then let her smile fall again "better?"

"wow! I don't think I saw you ever like this. What happened?" Anna said as well. Lily sighed

"Kevin and I still talked a little when he got home and he asked me something... something I like... can't answer him, okay? I barely was able to fall asleep afterwards. Can't get it out of my head. Can you guys just drop it now?"

"what did he ask, that upset you so much?"

"i don't wanna talk about it right now, okay?"

"okay." Anna said lowly and Meghan just nodded

"I'm sorry, okay?" she asked them, then went over to Anna and Prue, first hugging Prue, then Anna, telling them a good morning each. Then went over to Meghan, pecked her cheek and took Hope from her

"and a wonderful good morning to you two as well" she said now smiling and kissed the baby

"let's get you dressed, huh?" she asked Hope and started to leave the kitchen

"umm, Lily wait. If it's okay with you, I'd like to take a look at your book." Prue told her, stopping her from leaving. Lily turned back around and looked at Prue "i just... I'd like to read something of you. Also I'd like to hear a song of you" she added and looked at Meghan

"then you also have to look at the family portraits of Anna. She drew some stuff for Lily's book"

"oooh. Okay. I didn't know you drew..."

"she also makes sculptures and she makes a great photographer" Meghan added

"seems like I've got some really talented girls there" Prue told them smiling, looking from one to another "I'd really love to see and hear something from you, if that's alright with you guys"

"okay. I... I got Anna's pictures and one of the last cds of Robbie there. I'll bring it down along with the book" Lily answer and now finally went outside the kitchen and upstairs to change Hope

"is she going to be okay?" Prue asked and both other women just nodded


	19. Moody

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **1**_ _ **9**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Mo**_ _ **ody**_ **  
**

 **20** **37** **,** **Saturday**

When Lily returned, she handed Prue the things she had asked for and Prue went upstairs to the attic apartment so she could be alone while studying the things. Meghan called Robbie so he'd go shopping with Justin and Jenny. Then Meghan took Hope and played with her. She wouldn't have told her, but she wasn't sure if Lily really was capable to take care of the baby now. Lily and Anna in the meantime worked in the kitchen, preparing already everything they could for breakfast.

"you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Anna asked while chopping an apple

"yes..."

"it doesn't look like this does you any good." Lily glared at her sister "okay, okay. I got it." Anna told her, as Meghan entered with Hope. She stole some apple from Anna and gave it to her niece

"she can't handle that yet, Meghan, she only has one tooth"

"she can handle that fine well. She did last week as well. She likes the taste and it helps to ease the pain in her mouth with the growing teeth inside." Meghan shot back

Lily put her hands to her hips and challenging looked at Meghan

"i think we leave the babysitting now. I can't believe it Meghan! What if she had swallowed something big. I don't want her to have an apple yet" she told her, her voice raising a little and tried to fetch Hope from her sister

"well she didn't swallow anything. And the apple thing I learned from mom, okay? And of course I was watching her with the apple and I do now too. And now you're telling us, what you and Kevin talked about or I won't guarantee anything anymore" Meghan said all calmly with the baby still in her arms. Though she had loved to slap her sister right now in some vain attempt to snap her out of her unusual behavior. Lily kept silent and continue to put the ingredients for her muffins into a bowl. Anna put a hand on her arm and squeezed it a bit

"Meghan's right, you know. You're not yourself the way you are right now." Lily sighed and looked from Anna to Mags and back to Anna

"Kevin asked me to move to the fort with him. He said he could get one of those family houses there"

"excuse me?"

"he did what?"

"you can't just move three hours away..."

"grandma will move in in two weeks..."

"and I couldn't babysit anymore."

"this is completely nuts. You can't do that Lily!"

"it's mom's and dad's house. What would you do with it? I mean... we can't sell the house!"

"guys... guys! I said no already, okay?"

"but what's the problem now? Did you guys fight?"

"no... no. he said he was completely alright with it. He said he knew my answer already before he asked. He said he just had to ask... and not to mind him" Lily sighed and then let herself fall onto some bar chair which stood in the corner of the kitchen. Meghan put Hope in her playpen and then walked up to Lily and made her look at her

"what is it then?"

"i just... I feel so completely guilty. I mean... it's like I'm denying Hope and Kevin a proper relationship. If we stay here, Hope will never have a dad like we did. She will never really know what a great dad she has, because Kevin... he's sometimes just like dad... he's great with her, you know... it's not right, you know? No matter what decision I make... it's wrong in some kind of way. I... I want to live here. Have grandma here with me and Hope. I hate the thought of moving to the fort. I know already now, I'd feel like a prisoner there... but, how can I say no? He would be there EVERY day. We could be a family..."

"but if Kevin said, he knew you wouldn't want it, and that he was okay with it, then just believe him." Meghan said softly

"besides... maybe Kevin could not right away get a house, but a flat with more rooms... then you could astral orb there every now and then." Lily just hid her face in her hands

"this is just such a mess!" she cried out, pulling at her hair a little

"what is?" Kevin asked walking into the kitchen. The girls shrugged a little startled together

"Kevin, hey, morning" Anna got out first

"ya, hey" Meghan just added. She'd loved to start a fight with him right away, for bringing up this stupid idea, but held herself back, knowing her sister had to deal with it on her own. Kevin walked up to them and on his way kissed Hope.

"hey" he told Lily as he wrapped an arm around her waist

"hey" she answered, forcing a small smile and kissing him good morning

"so what is a complete mess?" Kevin asked

"uuuuh... mom being here" Anna made up very fast

"really? I thought she was supposed to come here. Didn't you say she told you she had been to the future?" he said looking at Lily

"yeah... but... we're not really sure what spell she could use to erase her memory. All we could find were spells to erase everything"

"wait what? Mom told you..."

"i knew she'd come at some point, yes, but I didn't know when. She didn't remember anything about her visit anymore. We just talked once about time travel. That's when she told me she was twice to the future... the first time they changed future completely, the second... well she was still waiting on meeting her younger self one day"

"bu... but... why did you never tell us about this?"

"i... I didn't know when she was coming. I didn't want to put your Hopes up. I mean... since she died I'm waiting like every day... I even slowly doubted she was coming at all. Even was scared she wouldn't. And that way would change the future somehow."

"where is she anyway?" he asked walking up to the coffee machine

"up in the attic apartment. She's reading the book"

"you guys got some more coffee somewhere? I really need it right now..."

"i think mom took herself the rest of it before she went upstairs" Meghan said

"but we have to make new one anyway. Robbie and Mike will be there any time soon as well"

"oh right. How did you plan this anyway?" he asked and looked to each of the sisters, as they just starred at each other "am I interrupting something here?" he asked them. Normally when they starred at each other they were talking in their minds

"yes" / "yes" / "no" all three sounded from one mouth, Kevin looked at his wife, as she was the only one saying no, Lily just looked down

"i need some painkillers" she mumbled and left the room

"why did you just...?"

"Meghan!" Lily yelled from the hall, warning her sisters about finishing this. Kevin sighed

"she told you about what we talked about last night, right?"

"yes!" "no!" Meghan and Anna looked at each other "Anna!" "Mags!" Kevin sighed and left his sisters in law to fight and went after Lily.

"you talked to them?" he asked leaning on the doorframe in the downstairs bathroom, where they kept all the medicine stuff. Lily sighed. "honey, I told you, we don't have to move. I just felt like I had to ask... I'm perfectly fine the way our life is right now"

"if you were, you wouldn't have thought about it" she said lowly after swallowing some pill to ease her migraine

"Lily, I told you, I thought about it already for a good while. You were pregnant when James suddenly asked, if I'd rent something on base ground now"

"but you never asked! Two years and you didn't say a word... god Kevin, you have no idea how I feel right now. No matter what I choose... as you seem to leave this decision entirely to me... it feels like I choose wrong! I can't make a right decision in this... because..."

"Lily! Stop! Okay?" Lily shrugged together, as he had slightly raised his voice at her "i told you last night already. We don't have to do this! Like I said... James once or twice asked me about it. I never found the right time to talk to you about it... so I kept it to myself. But still, I kinda liked the idea and couldn't let go off it. I needed to ask you, because some tiny little voice in me said, you afterall. still could say yes... I don't mind how our family situation is now. I love you. I love Hope. I love my job. And I sometimes even love you're not exactly with me every second of the day, because I don't have to feel guilty over when I come home or on some group march have to worry about Hope being sick or something. But sometimes a night at the barrack is long and in these times I wished you and Hope could just be there. Sometimes I have a bad day and just wished I could hold you... or Hope to make me forget it. But i'm also happy now. Sometimes I'm worried about you. Because you have to do this all on your own. Sometimes I feel like I just leave you hanging. But that's gonna change as soon as your grandma is here." he told her

"i needed to ask you, because it would be unfair to you, not to leave you that choice. I never wanted to hear from you, oh Kevin, why did you never bring it up? In an all regretting kinda voice. I just wanted to tell you, there's this possibility. And if you ever feel like, that would be what our family needed right now, we can go for it. And now stop worrying. I told you it is fine by me. Why can't it be fine by you as well then?"

"i just feel like... with saying no... I'd take your daughter away from you"

"you are not. I'm glad she doesn't know much about my profession. I mean... I'm educated to kill other people. Do you think I want her to face that every day? I don't want her to hear the shoots and bombs we sometimes practice with daily. It's in no way that there are only pros to living on fort ground. So just stop worrying and trust me, if I say, that it's alright!" Kevin told her and now cupped her face with both his hands "let's just say I never brought it up, okay?" Lily closed her eyes for a second "Lily..." he said softly and she looked again at him "i love you." Lily cracked into a small smile

"i love you, too" she whispered into his lips before he kissed her. Their kiss very fast becoming very passionate again. Lily eventually pulled away and tried to catch for her breath and keeping a certain distance between them

"we got a whole week for this. I promise, as soon as everyone is gone again I'm all yours" she told him as the doorbell rang "but now I have to help fix that brunch..."

"we could lock the door. Noone would notice we were even in here" Lily laughed, even was barely able to hold back her giggles as she saw his mischievous grin

"you're crazy" she told him and leaned in for another kiss. Kevin pulled her closer again and then reached for the door locking it. Lily tried her best to stop it, but she just couldn't. Ever since she met Kevin her life was full of these kind of things. Sometimes she thought Kevin lived so much more than other people. He always was the kind of guy to say "don't wait. Live now. Maybe there's no tomorrow" and so her husband pretty much always did what he wanted, when he wanted it. When he got up in the middle of the night and wanted a steak, he'd go at 2 am out to the backyard and started to barbecue. And when her husband wanted to make love to her while their whole family was gathered in their house, he usually did exactly that.


	20. The book 1 - childhood

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **20**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **The book 1 - childhood**_ **  
**

 _A/ N.: hey guys, the next few chapters were kinda difficult for me to write, because they are about how prue actually reads lily's book. I tried as best as I could to filter some emotions into the passages I picked and I really hope it's not too exhausting to read. i'm also hoping, you guys won't think that i'm recycling things, by just quoting from my earlier stories and charmed, but it didn't seem right to just mention things. Some of the memories – chapters of the book, whatever – also are new, as they were planned to somewhen be part of the outtakes. Who knows… maybe i'll put them on in full length one day. Tell me how you liked it… or if you liked something you don't know yet. I just picked things from larger story lines… so if you wanna read more about it just tell me and i'll put things up..._

 **20** **37** **,** **Saturday**

After the girls had given her the book and the CD of Meghan, Prue walked up the stairs. She knew her way around the house and so easily went to the attic. What she saw there caught her totally off guard. Their attic was a dark dusty something. This here was a living space. Bright, with windows. They had changed the roof a little so they had less roof pitch. There were new walls and she ran like right into a huge sofa. She looked around. On her left next to the stairs stood a huge desk. An old one, she smiled slightly, remembering it was the one from her father. She then looked over to the couch. It seemed like on the window there had stood plants. And in the shelf unit across it a TV and a sound system were placed. The door closest to the living was open and looked to be a bathroom.

As she scanned the huge room more she found on the right a table to eat on and a tiny kitchen tile, as well as two doors. Bedroom and kids' room she guessed. She couldn't believe this really at some point was their attic.

As she scanned the room's furniture she found some stuff she was sure had come from Meghan, other's however screamed for Lily. She didn't find anything she could connect to Anna, but she guessed Anna never lived up here, as she had moved out kinda early. Though she could have sworn there was paint on the desk, what could have been caused by Anna.

Prue walked up to the sound system and let Meghan and Robbie's music fill the room. she sat down on the black leather sofa, which definitely had belonged to Meghan, because Lily was a much lighter kind of person in her choose of colors.

She let her fingers run over the cover. Leather. She guessed Anna had bound it properly. What really wouldn't be a problem to do in a commercial agency. In golden letters 'more than just a woman' was imprinted. With her fingers she followed the golden writing, like she would inscript it right there.

She then finally opened the book and first thing she found was a family portrait. It hadn't been a photographed picture, thought it seemed it was at some point one. She trailed her fingers over Andy's face. She clearly could see how time had taken on him. She guessed the girls to be teenagers, so Andy on that picture was about 15 years older than he was now. She smiled and remembered how they had cast that spell on him and Leo, so they would actually grow older. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. She should have taken him along. She permanently thought about how he would have reacted. How their conversations would have been if he was there. She really had put him through a lot the past week. She had barely seen him. She missed him so much. She still couldn't believe he had really clipped his wings.

But when she thought about it... they had been apart so many times. She almost committed suicide after his death as well. She could understand him. She couldn't imagine a life without him anymore either, though she also never thought about it. Andy was a whithelighter. Somewhat immortal. She never had to worry he'd go before her.

She leaned back on the couch and started to skip a few pages. With every chapter came a date so she could guess what they were about. To each chapter there was at least one portrait. She smiled a little when she found the picture of her piano recital grams had cut dad out on, reconstructed. She had to laugh so much at some of those kid's stories from her and her sisters. Some also with Andy.

 ** _1976  
_ _It was planned for weeks and now finally the day of the barbecue had come. Patty and Julia sat at a table they had set up and watched the kids, chopping some vegetables for various salads, while Richard and Victor watched some game on TV.  
"How much longer do you think Piper's allowed to play with them?"  
Julia asked Patty looking at her 4 year old son and his best friend Prue. A second later Piper ran up to them  
"not much" Patty smirked  
"Momi... pwu sais me no can pwai hid 'n siic"  
"come here" Patty said gently, knowing the 'older' kids needed to do something alone as well. She laid the knife away and picked her into her lap  
"me wanna pwai, too"  
"I know... and you can go play later with them again..." Patty told her daughter and crawled her back, rubbing circles on her back, noticing how she seemed to get more and more exhausted every day she was missing her nap, since, according to her, she was a big girl now, just like Prue and not a baby like Phoebe. She then heard Phoebe through the baby phone  
"want me to get her?" Julia asked  
"nah... it's okay..." Patty answered and looked down at Piper  
"sweetie... can you help Aunt Julia with the cucumbers?" Piper considered it for a second and then nodded  
"otai" Patty smiled at her and got up and handed Piper to Julia. Then went upstairs to get to Phoebe to feed her. Julia put her attention on Piper, so she wouldn't hurt herself and then suddenly heard crying  
"Andy! Prue!" she yelled, searching the backyard with her eyes, but didn't see anyone. She set the knife away and put Piper on the floor  
"Piper can you go inside to daddy and Uncle Richard?"  
"Otai" Piper nodded and went inside. Julia followed the crying and found Andy with a bleeding knee and Prue hovering over him, blowing at his knee.  
"Mooom" Andy cried, seeing her there  
"heeey what happened?" Julia asked, picking her little boy up  
"we played hide and seek and Andy fell" Prue explained  
"ooh c'mon... we get your wound cleaned, huh?" Julia asked, pushing some of his ear long hair out of his face  
"I get a band aid!" Prue yelled and ran off, while Julia went inside after her and setting Andy with Richard to check up on his wound properly. Prue ran upstairs and to her mom's bedroom, where Patty sat, breastfeeding Phoebe  
"mommy, mommy, I need a band aid... 'cause Andy's bleeding" she told her all excited  
"hey, hey, calm down..." Patty told her gently and pulled Phoebe away, who started crying, thinking she wouldn't get more food. Patty walked with Prue to the bathroom, rocking Phoebe slightly and then got the comic band aids out of the medicine cabinet "there you go" Patty told Prue,  
"thank you, mom" Prue told her and ran out again. Patty was worried and followed her downstairs, while trying to calm Phoebe down. She got downstairs and froze, when she saw Prue nursing over Andy. The sight was just too cute. Andy sitting in his father's lap and Prue planting band aids on the wound, kissing it and blowing onto it. She locked eyes with Julia and saw they were thinking the same.  
"That betta?" Prue asked Andy  
"ya" Andy answered and nodded  
"you wanna go play again?"  
"Naturally" Andy said, a smile again growing on his face, as he jumped form his dad's lap. Both of them running off  
"wait fow i!" Piper yelled after them, trying to follow them  
"hey! No running anymore!" Julia yelled after them  
"k_ _ay_ _, aunt Juli!"_**

Then sadder ones followed

 _ **1980  
**_ _ **Patty and little Prue s**_ _ **a**_ _ **t in Patty's car. It**_ _ **was**_ _ **s parked under a tree, close to the lake at camp skylark. Patty got out of the car and went over to Prue's side in the back. She opened the door and looks at Prue, who is buckled into her seat. She reache**_ _ **d**_ _ **over to her, fe**_ _ **lt**_ _ **gently her forehead and play**_ _ **ed**_ _ **a little with Prue's hair. She had preferred not to take Prue along, but she didn't have much of a choice. Prue was a little ill and so she wasn't at school. Penny was with Gail on some holiday on the beach for a week and so Patty was settled to be alone with the three girls. She had to take Prue along. She couldn't leave her alone and she wanted this done before she had to pick Piper and Phoebe from kindergarten and elementary school  
"Prue, I'm right back, okay?"  
"Okay mommy"  
"Remember what I told you before?" Little Prue just nodded  
"No matter what I hear, I gotta stay in the car" Patty smiled at her daughter  
"That's my girl"  
"I love you, mommy"  
"I love you too sweetheart" Patty said and gently pecked her daughter's forehead. She looked again at Prue. Her fever had gone up a bit, she could feel that.  
"Try to sleep a bit" She said gently and covered her a bit more up with the blanket. Then finally closed the door and walked over to the lake. Prue followed her mother with her eyes, till she couldn't see her anymore. It was the last time, she saw Patty alive. Patty had left the radio on and all the windows were up. Prue barely heard the screams of her mother, but what she heard were the sirens of the ambulance that started just 30 minutes later.**_

She felt completely alone reading about her mom's death and her father's leaving. But then she read about her and Andy becoming a couple.

 _ **1987**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Andy pulled away from Amanda and smiled at her  
"wow... what was that all about?"  
"nothing... just wanted to show you... how much I like you" he said smirking, then moved a bit away from her and moved her slightly to the right, so he could open his locker. By moving to open it, he caught sight of Prue. He looked her way and intended on looking at her like 'I don't care...' but then saw her face, her tears from far. Their eyes were locked for several minutes. Suddenly he knew what his father was talking about. Suddenly he knew, what he meant.  
**_ ** _ **[…]  
**_** _ **When Andy's gaze met her, a tear fell from**_ _ **Prue's**_ _ **eyes. She shook slightly. She started to shake her head to get these thoughts, these images out of her head, then turned and ran away. She ran back down the corridor, out of school and into her car. She heard Andy call after her, but she didn't care. She never believed, that someone so close could hurt her this much. Especially not Andy. Andy was her best friend. And maybe even more... how could he just do this to her?  
**_ ** _ **[…]  
**_** _ **Andy froze in his actions. He loved Prue. Loved not in a friendship way. Love in the sense of love. Did that even make sense? He watched in slow motion how she turned around. He darted slightly forward  
"Prue!"**_

 _ **:-:-:-:**_

 _ **1987  
"Oooh and... Don't get too close to one another... don't want you getting ill as well..."  
"mom!" Andy yelled as good as possible. This was so completely embarrassing, especially since he read more into the sentence than his mother really meant.  
**_" _ **and that's my cue to go" Prue just sat at the bed, trying to stop herself from giggling  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **I don't think she meant what you interpreted, honey" Andy didn't answered, but just beamed luckily up at her**_ _ **"**_ _ **what?"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **you called me honey" Prue laughed  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **weird, huh?" she asked  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **well, that's what girlfriends do..." Andy answered. Prue just continued to smile and leaned down to kiss him gently once more. When they finally separated – through a sneeze – Andy looked seriously at her  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **you know... it's weird... but it feels very good"  
**_ _ _ **"**__ _ _ **I know" Prue whispered and pecked him**__ _ _ **again  
**__ _ **[…]  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **okay... now get out of bed, okay? Don't want you getting ill as well"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **I'm fine Richard"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **I know you are... but you might not be much longer if you stay so close to Andy... c'mon..."  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **my dad's right" Andy cawed  
**_ ** _"_** _ **I didn't have the feeling you dislike this here..."  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **I'm not... but... you said you want me better so we can be alone you know where... what use does it have if I am doing better when you're falling ill?"  
Prue sighed and sat up  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **fine..." she said and moved out of the bed "are you two always matching up or where did you learn that of?" she asked somewhat annoyed  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **hey not so grumpy..." Richard told Prue and moved over to her, tickling her. Prue started laughing right away  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Richard, stop!" she squealed. She loved Andy's father.**_ _ **He**_ _ **had**_ _ **grown to be something**_ _ **like a father to her. Andy chuckled slightly  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **dad... let my girlfriend go!" he called  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **oh right... sorry Miss Halliwell. I misjudged you as the daughter I never had instead of the daughter in law I might one day will have" he apologize**_ _ **d**_ _ **.  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Richard, stop" Prue said laughing even harder**_

just by reading it she again felt her younger selves despair at first, but then again started to miss Andy. And also richard. Even more so, when she read things Lily had wrote down from the time they really were this teenage couple.

 _ **1988  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **you're gonna get sick, if you don't dry yourself" she told him  
"I'm not! It's warm in here..."  
"Yeah... that's why your skin is freezing…" Prue teased him  
"Oooh I'm sure you can change that" he said grabbing her book and threw it by side, then slowly started climbing her  
"Andy... we're in public..."she told him  
"so?" he asked seductively. They hadn't done it so far, but everyone watching the couple, would have guessed there sat two experienced teenagers. Prue bit her lip and smiled. Andy kissed her and looked back at her  
"get off me... you're cold... and... wet... and..."  
"And?"  
"People stare at us..."  
"Let them!"  
"Andy…"**_

 _ **:-:-:-:**_

 _ **1988  
**_ _ **"Andy?"  
"Mmh?"  
"Why do you love me?"Andy grumbled a little and forced his eyes to open again and look at Prue  
"Prue... I'm almost asleep... can I tell you tomorrow or something?"  
"No... I want you to tell me... without much of thinking..."  
"Ya... I notice... 'cause right now, I'm actually not seriously able to think…" Andy told her, rethinking his last sentence  
"did that even make sense?"  
"c'mon... you say it like... 10 times a day... but don't' know why?"  
"I know why... but... I just am not seriously able to put everything into words..."  
"Try..."  
"Prue..."  
"c'mon... for me..."  
"Okay... in one sentence: this here." He answered and moved back into his sleeping position, closing his eyes and pulling Prue a little closer to himself  
"wha... wait... what do you mean with 'this here'?"  
"You said I shall tell you not explain myself..."  
"Please" she begged, turning slightly around and kissing some 'soft' spots on him. Andy again growled  
"you're stubborn... you're gentle... you're able to go on my nerves without pissing me off... you're my best friend... you match perfectly into my arms... I love the sound of your voice... your laugh... I don't know what I'd do without one of your smiles, 'cause you simply drugged me with that... I love the feeling of us kissing... I love nestling into your shoulder to get lost in your hair which smells like **__**oranges**_ _ **... I love your soft skin... I love how you deal with my parents... I love how you wrap me around your little finger... I love how responsible you are... I love how you take care of your sisters... I love that you're here right now... and I love your eyes, in which I could drown in…" he told her, and then again settled to sleep, hoping she was finally done with him. Prue smiled a little, kissed his lips tenderly and got comfortable in his arms, closing her eyes as well  
"Prue?"  
"Ya?"  
"Why do you..."  
"Because... you were always there for me and I know that's never gonna change... and I know it, from the way... you wrap your arms around me... it just feels like... no matter how deep I fall... I'll always be caught by your arms... holding me safe and sound."  
Andy opened his eyes again and kissed Prue's temple, fastened his arms around her and then both, slowly drifted off to sleep, both in the knowledge, that they were loved.**_

 _ **:-:-:-:**_

 _ **1989**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Prue and Andy s**_ _ **a**_ _ **t in a church, listening to the preacher who was just about to marry Andy's uncle. His hand rest**_ _ **ed**_ _ **in hers, both laying on her knee. Andy slowly looked at Prue's face, looking her over from head to**_ _ **toe**_ _ **. He looked back ahead and squeezed her hand a little. He knew, this was, what he wanted for himself and Prue. Prue narrowed her eyes and looked over to Andy, who now was looking straight ahead again. Prue smiled slightly and placed her head on his shoulder. Andy felt the motion and looked down at Prue. He saw the smile on her face and smiled back. He tenderly kissed her forehead and let go of her hand, to wrap his arm protectively around her. Prue's hand automatically searched his other, which lay in his lap. None of them looked at each other anymore. Just straight ahead at the couple being married. right now, right there, Prue realized marriages could work out. She knew, this thing between her and Andy would last forever. She had found faith in love again. After only one year of being together with Andy.**_

Their first time.

 _ **1990  
"I wanna stay, just as much as you want me to, but…"  
"Then stay!"  
"I…"**_

finding out she was pregnant. Their prom. With again a drawn picture.

 _ **1990**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The band at the moment played '**_ _ _ **time of my life'**__ _ **and Prue and Andy finally managed to get back on the dance floor. Andy's arms were wrapped tightly around Prue's waist. Prue's hands were placed behind Andy's neck and in a way hugging him. Her head lay on his chest and she had her eyes closed, as Andy led her gently over the dance floor to the gentle sound of the music.  
"this matches perfectly" Prue said silently with a smile on her face  
"yeah" Andy answered. A few tact**_ _ **s**_ _ **later he looked down at Prue and sighted. He could tell she was exhausted and he still was worried. He had noticed how she had a few dizzy spells even after the steps scene. That's why he never left her side, and always had an arm around her, so she could lean into him whenever it was needed. Andy could tell Prue, knew why he was always there, cause she on propose always clung onto him, when she seemed to get dizzy. Andy just kept looking down at Prue, lying in his arms. He could feel her stomach close, could feel the still little belly. He kissed the top of her head gently after the words of the song**_ _ _ **'and I owe it all to you'**__ _ **  
"You happy?"  
"Very" She returned but kept her eyes closed. Andy smiled and started to rub her back a little**_

She started to sob uncontrollably when she had lost the baby. How Andy left. To that chapter a letter was attached. She put the clip away and with shaking hands slowly opened it. She gasped only seeing this letter

 _ **Dear Prue,  
Last week I had to realize something. I realized that in the last months we didn't have anything which held us together. We didn't do anything anymore, just for us. All we did was cry and lay around your bed. We didn't even kiss. We just had sex. Emotionless sex. The only connection was our loss. Was Meghan. The only thing that kept us together was her. But she's gone. And while I want to finally move on, you don't. I thought I could help you. I thought you'd come over it with my help. But you didn't and I slowly doubt you ever will. This is no base for a relationship. Especially cause you don't talk to me. Cause you don't let me kiss you anymore. Because you don't let me show you how much I love you anymore. It simply has no use anymore. It's the best, believe me.  
You know all the colleges, I applied to and I got a few agreements. My parents don't want to loose their little boy. As stupid as it may sounds, but it's like that. So my dad applied for jobs in every town I applied. He has an attractive job offering in Portland. And I have an agreement for the college there as well. My parents asked me about moving there after he got the offer. But they didn't want to go without me agreeing. I refused, till now. I thought you needed me. But I was wrong. You don't need me. You don't need anyone.  
Before I wrote this, I thought about our whole relationship. I thought about what you told me once. How you had imagined our future. You said we'd have an apartment and in a few years you'd be pregnant. I had loved to have that future with you. But I guess after we lost Meghan, this got more and more impossible. For you probably already a while. And now I realized it as well.  
Don't try to come over. When you read this, I'm already gone. Don't call. Don't try to contact me on college. Think about it more, and you'll realize it really has no use. I guess those childhood relationships never work out.  
I will always love you even thought you might don't. You'll stay the love of my life till the end of times.  
Forever yours  
Andy**_

The time after that... her date with Jason. The accident of Phoebe and her. How she had suffered when grams forbade her to go to college.

 _ **1991  
"Oh my god" She whispered lowly, her smile growing huge as she sped up and ran up the stairs and stormed into the kitchen. "Columbia took me!" She announced, completely thrilled while she tried to get the envelop open. But no one else was thrilled. Her grandmother and sisters even reacted in the complete different way. They were shocked.  
"We talked about this, Pruedence" Penny told her in a stern kind of voice, grabbed her mug and brought it to the sink "I can't believe you even applied there. We already cleared that the Columbia was not an option for you."  
"We cleared nothing. You just decided, that I couldn't go there. But, Grams, this is my chance! All famous photographers were at the Columbia."  
"That doesn't mean you can't get a good photographer here in San Francisco"  
"But it's already something like... a guarantee"  
"Not for you"  
"Why?"  
"Pruedence. We're over this topic. We discussed this already a million of times and I won't discuss this again. You won't go to the Columbia. End of story and end of conversation"**_

after that she skipped some chapters. They just didn't really seem to matter to her anymore. How she graduated. How Andy graduated. How he got married. How she got to work for the museum. How she hooked up with Rodger and how he forced Phoebe into things. That all was behind them. Way behind them. It didn't matter anymore.


	21. The book 2 - Charmed

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **20**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **The book**_ _ **2**_ _ **\- ch**_ _ **arme**_ _ **d**_ **  
**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of charmed. Some of the scenes included here are completely stolen!_

 _ **2037, Saturday**_

 _ **1998  
"There's no day ever since, I don't think of Prue... and our baby. We didn't know if it would be a girl or not, but we always believed it would be a girl. Our little Meghan. Prue loved that name. It all happened so fast. As soon as we finally had realized we were going to be parents, as soon as we finally loved the baby and were happy about having a baby, Prue lost the baby. It was the best for both of us, to start a new chapter in our lives."  
Morris stayed silent. He didn't know what to do. His partner seemed to be through so much and he simply didn't know what to answer. He felt worst for pushing him into telling him this story  
"If I had known... I'd never…"  
"It's okay. I learned to talk about this. And now, you for sure want to know, what made me come back here, right? Around a year ago, my partner in Portland died. That ruined my marriage. And I once again, tried to run away from my problems. But destiny or whatever, played a game on me and my boss got me transferred here, to San Francisco. I failed running away this time, as I was sent back to where I started my run."**_

Prue shook her head, but had a small smile on her face. She studied the picture of the two men at buddy's some more. Andy never had told her about this talk with Darryl. Did Lily just make it up? Did Andy tell her? Did Darryl? Did she have some kind of transfer thing? Afterall Meghan had explained to her, how they could move thoughts and memories from mind to mind. She anyway couldn't believe how detailed Lily could describe it all. She was amazed how, just by reading it, these old feelings came up again. How she even felt like things were happening again.

 _ **1998  
**_ ** _"_** _ **May I help ya?" Andy turned around looking into Phoebe's face  
"oh my god! You are here! U… oh my god!"  
"Phoebe, calm down, please… I don't want Prue to see me"  
"but… why? How? Andy… you gotta talk to her… please"  
"she's engaged… I can't face her right now!"  
"She's not engaged! She just thinks she is… he betrays her with ever woman he can get. He even tried to get me into something… he lies her into the face… He said, I was the one liking him, not the other way round. Andy, please… you need to talk to her"  
"I can't, okay?"  
"No! Not okay! You are the last one to stop her from doing a great mistake"  
"and you think she'd believe me, when I come after all this time here. After I left her! You seriously think, she'd listen to me?" Phoebe looked to the floor not saying anything "I lost that right, Pheebs. As much as I want to do it. I lost the right to do it." On Phoebe's face suddenly grew a small smile. Andy looked at her oddly  
"what?"  
"You called me Pheebs…"  
"Yeah, so?"  
**_" _ **No one called me that in ages" she said close to whispering. Andy smiled sympathetically and got up, just to hug her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered, holding her real tight. He held her like in the old times. Like a big brother would hold his little sister. Phoebe just held him tight back and cried into him. After she had calmed again, Andy carefully pulled away and ruffled her hair a little, then grabbed the envelope in his coat again  
"give that to Piper and Prue. It's from my parents" Phoebe nodded "I gotta go now"  
"I miss you so much"  
"I love you too" Andy told her, pecked her forehead and then left the hall again.  
** **[...]**_  
 _ **"Piper?"**_  
 _ **"Yeah?" Piper's head popped out of Jeremy's chest**_  
 _ **"look" Prue pointed to Phoebe, which was held by someone they didn't know**_  
 _ **"who's that?" Piper asked.**_  
 _ **"I have no idea" Prue responded. They not even saw the side of Andy's face. As his face had disappeared behind Phoebe's. Then the stranger turned even more. His back to Piper and Prue. They still saw how he kissed her forehead and then left. Prue and Piper watched everything, but didn't notice, it was Andy**_

Prue smiled a little. She remembered how Phoebe had told her about this encounter with Andy after she returned from NY. How could she not have seen this?

 _ **1998**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"Hey. I'm looking for my sister…" Andy froze. He knew that voice. "... Phoebe Halliwell."  
**_ _ _ **'Halliwell…'**__ _ **Andy swallowed. It was Prue. She was standing right next to him. He looked a little away, so she wouldn't see him.  
"One second please." The nurse told her.  
**_ _ _ **'Maybe she forgot about me'**__ _ **Andy thought hopefully, when the nurse turned to face him again.  
"What's the name again?"  
**_ _ _ **'Damn... ask something else... please just not that question...'**__ _ **he thought, not wanting Prue to recognize him.  
"Umm... Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr Gordon's expecting me." the nurse went back into her cabinet and Andy looked back down. He didn't see Prue. He didn't hear what she said. He was lost in his files. He'd explain that this way to Prue. He felt some view on him and knew, it was Prue's. Prue looked at the back of the stranger. This voice. This hair. This smell. This name!  
"Andy?" she asked.  
**_ _ _ **'Damn!'**__ _ **Andy cursed and turned around, looking at Prue. He put on a surprised face  
"Prue! I don't believe it!"**_

She could only shake her head at how ridiculous they had acted when she and Andy had met again. Though their love had bloomed in a completely other way back then as well.

 _ **1998  
"you promised to call..."  
"I know… it was a busy week and... to be honest... I just... want to relax and have some time for myself on the weekend." Andy nodded  
"where are we standing right now? I mean... I don't even know how to say... good bye to you now... kiss you... shake your hand... peck your cheek... hug you... I'm thrown off here... I know what I feel for you... I know THAT I feel and care for you... I just wished you'd finally give me a yes or a no... I'd love a yes... but also accept a no…" Andy told her, searching her eyes, but Prue's eyes were downcast  
"I know you want answers Andy, but... I'm... not sure what I'm feeling myself and... I didn't really have the time to think about my feelings since I got the job at Bucklands'... leave me some time, okay? Like I said... I'll take the weekend for myself and... Then... we'll see, okay?" Andy bit his lip. No, it wasn't really okay, but what choice did he have? He leaned over to her and pecked her cheek  
"night... if anything's wrong..."  
"I got your number" Prue smiled at him.  
"Sweet dreams" he said, taking one last longing look into her blue eyes. Prue looked back at him. The feeling was back. The magnet thing was back. But she couldn't pull this into a direction now. She had to consider this first. She couldn't again jump off into stupid spontaneous reactions, caused by their wanting. She first needed to think.  
"Night Andy" Prue finally answered. Andy nodded one last time and walked out of the door, closing it after him. It felt so incomplete to both of them, but there was not more one or even both of them were willing to do at the moment.**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **1998  
"I know it's hard... but... this is what you always wanted, remember? When your mom died... you wanted nothing more but him to be there... when... we found out about Meghan and... Grams was being a bitch... you wanted him to be there. To understand. To care. Maybe... he's here to do exactly that. Maybe... he understands he made a mistake. He's just a human, ho... Prue." Prue smiled  
"you wanted to say honey, now did you?"  
"don't change the subject" Andy answered  
"don't you change the subject" she quipped and looked into his eyes.  
"You know, that I want you... in every meaning of the word. Lover, partner, soul mate, friend, maybe even a little sex-toy" he smirked and she relaxed a little and finally smiled again as well "go in there... settle your issues with your father and... maybe... we can tomorrow settle ours and... I promise... I'll listen. I promise I'll want to know... whatever you wanna talk to me about... after all... I'm still your best friend, now am I?"  
Prue smiled. This completely broke the blockade she had been trying to build up for now almost a week. He said exactly what she needed to hear right now. Prue again looked into his eyes. She wanted to say those three words so badly, but she couldn't. She just hoped, he'd find what he searched for in her eyes. Andy smiled slightly and put a hand to her cheek  
"I know... but... I don't think we should... do this... not until we really talked and... then we'll see... where we are…" he told her.  
"Thank you" Prue answered him. And beside him saying, he didn't want to, she leaned closer to him and gentle brushed a fast kiss onto his lips, before leaving him in his car and facing some of her inner demons first. Andy at first smiled, and then sighed. She again was gone. But this time, he somehow had the feeling it was different and so a small smirk played on his lips. Maybe the case of Prue... Trudeau wasn't cleared after all.**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ _ **199**__ _ _ **8**__ _ _ **  
**__ _ _ **"What... what is it?" he asked worried, after he had forced her to drink some water.  
"It... it was just a dizzy spell... nothing to worry about" she whispered  
"I think it's best if you are checked up once more by a doctor..."  
"No! Andy... I just... want to get out of here... please..."  
"Prue... you hit your head pretty bad in that accident... what if there's more to it?"  
"There's not..."  
"Where from do you know?"  
"Andy..."  
"No... don't Andy me…" Prue looked up to meet his very worried gaze  
"Andy, I'm fine..."  
"I saw people who weren't fine after having dizzy spells with a concussion"  
"well, then I'm not one of them..."  
"What date is today?"  
"What?"  
"When you're okay, then you can answer questions" Andy argued  
"Andy, this is getting ridiculous..."  
"Answer me... or I'm gonna call a doctor right away…" Prue tried to hide a smile.  
"Wednesday"  
"what was the name of your dog?"  
"Rasputin"  
"in which country are you?"  
"Andy!" she hit his arm playfully  
"I'm just worried"  
"I know" Prue told him and pulled him down to her, kissing him. **__

_**:-:-:-:**_

 _ _ **1991  
**__ _ _ **Prue sat in her car, waiting for Andy in front of the house his apartment is in. when she finally saw him pulling up behind her she got out of the car. She walked towards him  
"Hey."  
"Hey." He told her, passing her, pretending to be in a hurry. Prue followed him towards the stairs  
"Uh, can we talk?"  
"Is there really anything to talk about?" he asked her kinda, nerved, pulling out his keys, and searching for the one of the front door  
"Andy…" finally Andy stopped and turned around to look at her  
"I'm sorry…"  
"So am I!" he exclaimed angrily  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked confused, folding her arms, to protect herself from whatever he'd throw into her face. He just laughed  
"come on, Prue. Who are we kidding? I mean... let's face it! One of us is obviously more interested in this relationship than the other!" he yelled at her, finally letting go of some of his suppress anger towards her. Prue just shook her head in disbelieve  
"That's not true."  
"Isn't it? Then how come I'm always the one left standing there looking like a jerk!" he asked, Prue really did drive him angrier by the second right now  
"I can explain."  
"No, you can't…" he cut her off. He didn't want to hear her lousy explanations anymore. He **____**made a small break**__ _ _ **, reconsidering what he just said "Or you won't…" he told her and with one last eye contact turned around and walked up the first pair of steps. Then suddenly, he wasn't able to go through with all of this. Something just wouldn't let him finish this off once and for all. He stopped abruptly. Maybe she really would explain things this time, maybe everything would turn out okay after all. He angrily slammed his jacket on to the handrail, turning around while doing so  
"Damn it, Prue! I still love you! I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me Prue... that's you're prerogative." He told her, stopping short, as**__ _ _ **he saw her approaching him again"All I'm saying is…" he searched for the right words to express himself and also let her see it  
"it hurts that you don't trust me enough..."  
"I do trust you Andy." She told him, locking eyes again "It has nothing to do with you, it's just…" Prue realize**__ _ _ **d**__ _ _ **, she**__ _ _ **wa**__ _ _ **s about to spill the beans and h**__ _ _ **eld**__ _ _ **her breath, starring at him, then close**__ _ _ **d**__ _ _ **her eyes**__ _ _ **to**__ _ _ **look down. She couldn't lie into his eyes. She never could. Never would.  
"It's just something that I don't know if I can ever share with anybody..."  
"Well I hope that's not true for your sake…" Andy answered her, what caused Prue to look up again. He collected strength and coolness, in a short break "All I know is there's nothing I can say or do to reassure you, that I'm there for you." He sighted deeply.  
Again there were just lousy excuses. Nothing coming from her heart. No real explanation for her behaviour. Nothing. He was just simply sick of it. He was sick of her fooling around with him, like he was his doll. He loved her, yes, but he wouldn't let her break his heart over and over again. This was hard for him as well. But he knew, they couldn't go on like that. He again grabbed his jacket and continued onto the next pair of steps.  
"Andy…" he froze on the top of the stairs and turned after a few seconds around, looking down at her "Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" she asked in a hurt voice. Andy heard the subtitle in her voice, what didn't make it easier on him.  
"I don't know what I want anymore…" he told her in a cold, emotionless voice. Prue looked after him till the door was closed, then looked down, realizing, she had lost him again. Knowing she had screwed up a second time and not sure, if she'd get another chance. But hoping so dearly.**__

She smiled at the memory of finding her father back and just completely shook her head at Andy and her constant on and off thing. They had lost so much time back then. They just should have enjoyed their time together instead of all this discussing, fighting, bickering. They had so little time and today it seemed like they had just wasted that year away. And Then his death. Tears spilled immediately from her eyes.

 _ _ **1999**__ _ _ **  
**__ _ _ **"I don't wanna lose you..."**__ _ **  
"**_ _ _ **Don't worry. You won't…" Andy stroke her cheek gently and Prue looked at him. Was forced to. She looked into his eyes and saw, he wasn't calm. Not at all. Maybe on the surface, but his eyes showed fear and sorrow. She wanted to ask him, what was wrong, but she didn't have time. He leaned down to kiss her. Prue automatically closed her eyes. A tear left her eye. She enjoyed the kiss. Felt his hand on her cheek and his tender kiss. How his tongue started to gently massage hers. And just as she was about to think, this never would end. He broke the kiss. Andy didn't want to stop neither. He didn't want to let her go. But again this invisible force made him pull away.  
"I'll always be there for you…" he whispered. Prue looked at him and noticed he was about to lean forward again. She closed her eyes again. Awaiting another kiss. Nothing. Prue then noticed his warm hand was gone. His gentle warm touch on her cheek wasn't there anymore. She opened her eyes and found him gone. **__

She remembered his funeral. How she had almost killed herself. How she laid for days in her room. Missing andy. Feeling him. His pressence. She had been sure back then he was with her. A least whne she had been alone. How she tried to get him back, without any success. How she thought it all was her fault.

 _ **1999**_ _ **  
**_ _ **[Scene: Police station. Prue walks up to Darryl.]  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **Hey.  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **Hi.  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **You wanna sit down?  
Prue: Sure.  
(Prue sees Andy's empty desk.)  
Darryl: They haven't assigned me a new partner yet since Andy died. Here.  
(He takes her into a room.)  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **I'm sorry I haven't come by to see you.  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **Yeah, me too. I'm just glad you're here now, Prue. I've been worried about you.  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **I'm all right.  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **Really? Then how come you've been avoiding me? And don't give me that crap about being too busy 'cause I know better. I know what you're going through, Prue. I lost him too, you know?  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **I know. It's just been so hard, to, uh…  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **What?  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **To face you after what happened.  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **Now, see, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about…  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **Darryl, um, I need to know what Andy told you about me and my sisters... about who we really are.  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **Just that you were involved in some of our unsolved cases, and that you somehow helped stop the killers.  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **That's it? Nothing else?  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **He was my partner, Prue. I didn't need to know anything else.  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **So, then, um... why did you cover for us when Andy died at the house?  
**_ ** _ **Darryl:**_** _ **'Cause he asked me to. That's why I've been trying to get ahold of you. To give you a message from him. That morning, after he saw you, Andy told me to tell you that if anything were to happen to him, that it wouldn't be your fault. He didn't want you to blame yourself.  
**_ ** _ **Prue:**_** _ **Too late.  
**_ _ **(They hug.)**_

The years of them being witches… so much happened. So many things they learned. Had to learn.

 _ **2000  
Sam: I knew I should've given you a stronger dose.  
Prue: Not only did you put my sisters and me in danger but you risked innocents lives. How could you?  
Sam: I did what I had to do to protect you and your sisters.  
Prue: Not that. This. All these years. How could you just sit here and watch them die? People that you were meant to protect.  
Sam: Well, in case you didn't get the memo, I'm not one of the good guys anymore.  
Prue: Part of you is. Part of you always will be.  
Sam: I've done nothing but make your life difficult. What makes you so sure?  
Prue: Because you saved me. You still have Whitelighter instincts Sam. You may have clipped your wings but this still gets you, it matters.  
Sam: What matters most was taken from me twenty years ago.  
Prue: Then we have something in common.  
Sam: You think I choose to stay here, to watch? That, that I'd get my kicks this way? I've been waiting for you.  
Prue: Why?  
Sam: I knew you'd come, and I had to be here to stop you. To, to save you.  
Prue: Because you couldn't save mum. Sam, I need the powder and then I'm gonna need for you to tell me how mum was gonna vanquish this thing. If you're gonna defeat your demon, Sam, then you're gonna have to help us defeat the one out there. We need your help.  
(Sam opens a drawer and gets out the powder.)  
Sam: I'll try to face mine. The question is can you face yours?**_

 _ **:-:-:-:**_

 _ **2000  
**_ _ **[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are looking at an old picture of the bridge that Prue took.]  
Prue: Well, the bridge hasn't changed much has it?  
Piper: But you sure have.  
Prue: Well, we all have, for the better.  
Piper: Prue, Phoebe and I were wondering…  
Prue: What? Why I was on this bridge eight years ago. Why I took this picture?  
Piper: Well, yeah.  
Prue: I don't know. I guess I was just in a really bad place then. Anyway, I was out scouting for a shot and I found myself on the bridge and I just wanted to take the picture of it to remind myself of that particular moment and how I was feeling.  
Piper: But you weren't gonna…  
Prue: No. No, I would never ever do that.  
Phoebe: But why didn't you develop it?  
Prue: I guess I just wasn't ready to relive that pain. But now I am. Especially since a demon tried to take advantage of it. But that was then... (she puts the photo in the fireplace and it burns ) and this... (she opens a magazine up to the article on Maggie.) this is now.  
Piper: What's this?  
Prue: Hi, it's me, I'm a professional photographer. Look.  
(She points to her name under the photo.)  
Phoebe: Yay.**_

 _ **:-:-:-:**_

 _ **2000  
Prue: He's a businessman, Piper. I would think that he would appreciate that. We can do the whole family-bonding thing once the work is done, alright? So, how about you just tell us everything that you know about the playground?  
Victor: What playground?  
Phoebe: Dad, I had a premonition. I know you were there.  
Piper: And somebody's hurt, so we need to get back inside.  
Victor: Oh, let it go.  
Prue: That may be your motto, but we made a mistake, and we would really like to fix it. So just tell us how you got in, and we can handle it from there. We are big witches now.  
Victor: Yeah, but you're still my girls.  
Prue: Victor.  
Victor: Prue. (Silence.) Alright. Yes, I was there. I went in after you, and it was the last thing I ever did as your father. You were home with a cold. You must've been about six. Your mum had some errands to run, so she took your sisters with her and left me home in charge of you.  
Victor: You had asked me to read you a story. You used to love that. But the cold was too much for you. You only lasted a page or two. When I left your room you were still sleeping.  
Victor: I never heard you come downstairs. You must've been looking for a glass of water or me. And that must've been when you heard it.  
Prue: The song.  
Victor: I mean, I heard a truck drive by and stop a few doors down, but I didn't think anything of it. It was an ice-cream truck. How was I to know? But somehow you did. And you must've gone in the living room following that song. And that's when you saw it happen. A little boy not much older than yourself.  
Prue: Yeah. He was standing by the truck, and something pulled him in. He was so scared.  
Victor: And you ran out to help him.  
Phoebe: Just like yesterday.  
Victor: When I saw your bed empty, I lost my mind. The door was wide open, there was a truck parked outside. I mean, I had no idea what I was getting into but I just had to go.  
Piper: You saved Prue.  
Victor: But I lost the three of you.  
Phoebe: You said that you left because Grams wanted us to use our powers and you didn't.  
Victor: That's the truth. And now you know the whole story. I mean, when your grandmother found out, I had just brought Prue back, but being your father wasn't good enough, but how could I protect you from something like that happening again when I didn't have powers?**_

Piper an Leo's wedding. The one andy wanted so barely to go to as well. She could have seen him again that night. Oh how she had wished for him to be there.

 _ **2001  
**_ _ **Grams: Girls, it's show time.  
(Everyone stands in place. Prue puts on Piper's veil.)  
Piper: Little help here.  
Victor: (to Leo) I noticed you don't have a best man. If you like, I could, uh…  
Leo: I'd be honoured.  
Phoebe: Oh, no, there's no power for music.  
(Grams makes the wind chimes chime.)  
Prue: Alright, is that the best that we can do on the lights? (Leo makes clouds of bright lights appear above them.) That's more like it.  
(Grams clears her throat.)  
Grams: We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Leo Wyatt, and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you.  
Leo: I do.  
Piper: I do.  
Grams: You may face each other, join hands. (They do so.) Uh, Leo, you may recite your vows.  
Leo: Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours.  
Grams: Piper…  
Piper: Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will.  
Grams: Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows.  
(A rope is loosely tied around their hand.)  
Piper, Leo: Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be.  
Grams: So mote it be.  
All: So mote it be.  
(The clock strikes twelve.)  
Grams: Kiss her fast.  
**_ _ **(Piper and Leo kiss. Everyone applauds and grins.)  
**_

Shax.

 _ **2001  
All Prue felt was pain. No matter which part of her body, she tried to move, but she couldn't. her head fell to her side. She saw Piper lying next to her  
"Pi… Piper…"  
she managed to get over her lips before her world turned black. When she opened her eyes again, she was on a place she knew already. It was the swing. It was surrounded by clouds. It was the place, she saw Andy for the last time.  
"Where am I?"  
she asked looking around. There was no one, who could answer her. there was absolutely no one. She was alone. She didn't know where she was. **_

Andy was back. And then everything happened so fast...


	22. The book 3 - Building a family

_**A**_ _ **new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **20**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **The book**_ _ **3**_ _ **–**_ _ **building a family**_ **  
**

 **2037, Saturday**

 _ **2002  
He let go of her and then grabbed her hands while going down on one knee  
"Prue, you're the best thing that ever came into my life. I love you with all my heart and I don't even want to imagine to live one day without you being around me. This room is something special to us and our relationship, so I thought about continuing this history with proposing to you, right here and tonight"He told her, looking into her eyes and then reached into his smoking pocket, getting out a little box and opened it, holding it up to Prue, just to show her the ring he gave her on their prom night.  
"This time it's meant as an engagement ring." He said smiling nervously "Prue, will you marry me?" Andy asked and looked hopefully up at her. Prue just starred at the ring, not able to talk  
"Prue?" Andy asked, trying to get her to speak  
"Ye… yes… naturally… I don't know anything I'd like more than that"**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **2002  
"Piper! Phoebe! There's a demon!" Prue yelled, just as the two sisters, who were called, ran to the room, alarmed by Paige's scream.  
"That's no demon, Prue! That's our baby sister!" Phoebe told her, not thinking straight just yet…  
"And you... have the wrong room… that's Prue's room… the one over there was grams'"  
Piper told her, as she pointed to the room in the corner  
"Well... c'mon Paige…we better leave" Phoebe said grabbing a few bags as well as Piper and the three younger sisters left the room and closed it behind them. just as they wanted to walk away form the room, Piper froze  
"Waaaait a second… that was Prue! Prue's back!" Piper yelled. Phoebe froze as well and turned around as well again, opening the door again, just to make sure, and found their oldest sister indeed in her bed with Andy…  
"Hey!" Prue announced, kind of too happy/chipper "What did you mean with our baby sister?"**_

 _ **2002  
"That's a reason to cheer" Piper explained as she opened the Champaign. She filled two glasses with it and then handed one to Prue. They both hit their glasses together and then took a sip. But when Piper saw Prue taking a sip, she remembered the baby. She froze and pulled her glass away. Then grabbed for Prue's interrupting her in drinking from the glass  
"oh no! You can't!"  
"What the hell?! Are you crazy?!"**_

"Don't Prue me!. Spill it!"  
"While you… were… umm gone… we… umm… we found… found out… you're…" "I'm what?"  
"You're pregnant…"

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **2002  
"Well… we… umm… invited you guys, cause we have to make a few announces… four to… to be exact… announces which are hard to tell you guys… but also concern you all more or less… and since it's pretty hard, we decided to do it this once… and then never again. Those… hum… announces are… for some of you maybe… better for others not so ****good… just… don't freak completely… till you know everything… cause we don't want you to freak just cause of one thing and then are not open for the other things anymore…"**_

 _ **"We... umm… discovered a few weeks ago… that... we're not… three sisters… but… four. She's 23 years old…"**_  
 _ **"Excuse me?" Victor asked**_  
 _ **"We…. Have another sister, dad"**_  
 _ **"That… that's impossible… I wasn't there anymore at that time"**_  
 _ **"You needn't be. Paige's our half sister… it happened after you and mom… with Sam… mom's whitelighter"**_

 _ **"Okay… hum… the.. The second announcement is also the third" Prue prepared carefully**_  
 _ **"Okay… go ahead…" Julia said smiling**_  
 _ **"The news is… that… I'm engaged" She said smiling, showing the ring around. Then looked at victor and his face**_  
 _ **"Okay… thanks that I could meet him before you opened this up to me… or us…" "You know him, dad."**_

 _ **Julia froze dead in her tracks as she saw Andy entering the living, just like Richard. It was impossible, that Andy was there. He was dead. they buried him. They visited his grave a billion of times. This was impossible. Darryl looked speechless at his partner, but was in the end the first one to react**_  
 _ **"Andy?"**_  
 _ **"Hey Darryl. Don't worry. It's me. I'm not a ghost. Not anymore. I'm a whitelighter… like Leo… and… Sam for that matter…"**_  
 _ **He added for his mom, so she understood it as well.**_  
 _ **Julia shook her head slightly as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her eyes. She got up and kinda flew into his arms**_  
 _ **"Oh my god… my baby!"**_  
 _ **She said gripping tightly onto him, just to make sure, it was really him. She cried into his chest, still not sure, if it really was her son.**_  
 _ **"Mom.. You're.. Umm… suffocating me"**_  
 _ **He told her smiling and Julia's grip loosened a bit, but she still cried into his chest**_  
 _ **"Shshshs… it's okay…. It's really me… I'm back, mom"**_  
 _ **He told her rubbing his mother's back, as Richard joined them and put a hand on each one's back**_  
 _ **"I always wanted to tell you, how proud I was on you"**_  
 _ **"I know dad…"**_  
 _ **Andy told him nodding**_

 _ **"Welcome to the family?"**_  
 _ **"How would you like to say that once again to your grandchild?" Prue asked smiling**_  
 _ **"What?" Four mouths asked**_  
 _ **"I'm pregnant"**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **2002  
"Well... we also can start with you Mister Trudeau" Andy looked at her  
"What?"  
"Well... some men want to experience this as well. So if you wanna..."  
"Umm…" Andy wasn't sure what to answer to this. He felt weird doing it. But on the other hand... he wanted to know how this felt... how it was for Prue to sit there. He simply wanted to do as much as possible practices like Prue to understand how she was feeling. At least try to  
"You don't have to do it" Prue told him, pulling him out of his thoughts  
"Umm... no... She's right... I wanna experience the most things you experience as well..."  
Andy told her and then got up."So... umm... how's this working?"  
"You sit normally down and then place your legs in the stirrups…" Dr Andrews told him. Andy nodded a bit and then took one last calming breath before sitting down. Prue smiled a little at the image. Andy was so cute. Hesitantly he placed one foot after the other in the stirrups. Prue couldn't hold back a laugh. This looked just too hilarious. She got up as well and went over to him and pecked his lips**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **20 02  
As his mom finally sat as well, the worst seconds of Andy's live started as he waited to see a glimpse of Prue's dress. Finally he saw a tiny bit of creamy glancing around the corner and step by step she appeared in the aisle, till he saw her full appearance. she looked amazing. He was speechless. She didn't look at all the way he imagined, but still more wonderful than ever before. The flowers, thought he knew how they'd look, matched perfectly to the church, the sisters and also to Prue and her dress. He couldn't keep his eyes of Prue. Their eyes seemed to be locked form the first second on. his heartbeat fastened with every step, Prue came closer to him, with every detail he saw more of her. Finally Victor and Prue reached the altar. Victor kissed her cheek and then let go of her. Finally she stood next to him. He looked at her closely, not believing how wonderful she looked  
"you... you... I never saw you this amazing" he stammered. Prue smiled at him  
"you look great too" she told him grinning and received a tiny peck from Andy.**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **2002  
Andy turned around on his heel and while going upstairs he tried to calm himself down even more  
"you won't freak... you won't freak... you won't freak…" he mumbled over and over again. As he came closer to their room he heard music coming from it and as he was just right outside of it, he also could hear Prue singing to the music  
"Ooh baby love, my baby love. I need you, oh how I need you. But all you do is treat me bad. Break my heart and leave me sad. Tell me, what did I do wrong to make you stay away so long"  
Andy opened the door carefully and then entered their room he went through to their closet, which would become the future baby room as soon as it was painted and had a new floor inside and everything... Andy smiled at the image. Prue was painting... but it looked more like she was dancing and singing. The brush was used as microphone and Prue was dancing around while painting a little here and a little there. Despite the amazing look Andy still cleared his throat, getting Prue's attention.  
"Daddy... heeey... we're dancing" Prue said grinning as she found the best excuse for painting the baby room, despite Andy told her not to, because of the smells, which sometimes were poisoning both, mother and child  
"I can see that" Andy said smiling and went towards her. he kissed her and while being so close to her, he could feel the baby moving pretty much... he smiled even more and turned away**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **20 02  
"Andy..."  
"Mhmm…" he murmured, as good as asleep as well  
"my water just broke…" Prue told him.  
"Okay" Andy mumbled, as he didn't get the words just yet. A few seconds later he gasped and shot up into a sitting position  
"what did you just say?"  
"My water broke" Prue returned in a calm voice. Andy turned the light back on and Prue could see his panicked expression  
"you sure?" he asked. Prue didn't answer but just pulled the covers away, showing him the wet space on the bed and his boxers, she wore.  
"Oh my god! Your water broke!"  
"I said that already" Prue said gently and started to rub her stomach slightly, while Andy tried to calm himself down…**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **20 02  
But suddenly, there again appeared the same purplish light and all three conscious sisters inclusive Leo looked up. A little girl was standing in pretty much the centre of the room. She was about 3 years old. She had black, slightly curled hair and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a jeans skirt and a baby pink top. The little girl was helplessly holding a little baby, a new born, wrapped in a baby pink blanket, which matched the top of the little girl. Everyone watching them, could tell the girl had difficulties holding the little baby. Piper knew the eyes of the little girl form somewhere. She knew the baby from somewhere. She looked down at Prue again and then back up to the little girl who was looking shyly and scared around. She was kind of searching something. Someone. But she didn't seem to find him or her. Piper looked over at Andy. Was it him she searched? She could impossibly find Andy... he was completely disappearing in his mother's arms, just like a little boy. Phoebe and Paige looked at the girl as well. But for other reasons than Piper did. They were sure as hell, that the baby was their niece and the little girl a demon, who kidnapped the little girl and now wanted to get whatever she wanted.  
"who are you? What do you want?" Phoebe finally dared to ask in a snapping voice. The girl looked even more scared as her eyes started to get smaller. And tears spilling form her eyes. She was definitely scared and completely unsure of what to do, as she still searched for someone to help her. Piper once again looked into those eyes. Those blue, shining, sparkling and piercing eyes and then again looked down. She looked at Prue's face and her eyes wandered automatically to her sister's closed eyes. She saw her sister's eyes on her closed eyelids. And then there were the girl's eyes. They were exactly the same. The little girl had the same eyes. It were Prue's eyes. As Andy heard Phoebe speaking he looked up to see what's going on and found the little girl and the baby in her arms. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Tears were burning in the little girl's eyes and also flowing now freely down her cheeks as, she looked down to the floor. Andy froze  
'this can't be... this is impossible...'  
Andy thought and got up and walked slowly over to the side of the bed, the little girl was standing at. he looked her over again and then knelt down  
"Meghan?!"**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **2002  
"Meghan, this isn't a game or something where you decided what will happen. I'll take your temperature and I don't care in what way, you heard me?" Prue asked in a serious voice. Meghan still didn't move. Andy looked at Prue, who nodded and Andy grabbed gently for Meghan's hand  
"open your mouth" she said serious. Meghan shook her head. "Sweetie, it'll just take a few seconds. It's over in a minute, please…" Prue nearly begged, then saw it had no use and grabbed her nose, so she couldn't breathe through it anymore. Soon enough Meghan opened her mouth and Prue placed the thermometer under her tongue. Andy then let go of Meghan's hands and looked worried down at his daughter, while sitting down where her feet ended. Phoebe just grinned. She had hated it, every time Prue had done that to her. She only remembered the nose part, but then saw how gently and loving Prue crawled Meghan's head and face to calm her down. To tell her she knew it wasn't a nice feeling, but that it had to be. Phoebe leaned her head back into Cole and then looked at Prue and her still worried face  
"I love you" Phoebe suddenly said everyone starred at Phoebe for that not getting who she meant, what she meant or why she said that. Phoebe just smiled and looked at Meghan  
"I know how that feels... the nose trick's evil. I know all you feel now is being angry at your mom and that you don't even notice what she does. I needed till today to realize and see it. Don't be mad at her. Just enjoy her gentle stroking and how she cares for you." Phoebe told her niece. Prue smiled a little and looked back down at Meghan, who now snuggled again into her mom's stomach and lap. Prue looked back at Phoebe and mouthed 'thanks' to her, before removing the thermometer, as it beeped.  
"you still wanna drink something?" she asked Meghan and she nodded. Prue grabbed for the juice and handed the glass to her daughter after placing her on her lap "with both hands" Prue lectured her, putting her other hand on the glass as well. Piper grinned, knowing that all too well as well.**_

Prue watched the scene and smiled, then looked back down at Meghan, who was now deep asleep and then stopped stroking her, just to wrap the blanket more around her  
"some things never will change" Piper said silently, smiling a little as well  
"what do you mean?"  
"There was a time Piper and I kept bugging Prue with the nickname mommy-sis." Phoebe answered Paige  
"the glass thingy... and the thermometer... 'I'll stay right here with you, I promise, now go to sleep' and that 'out of here she needs rest'... it's all too familiar" Piper added  
"yeah... and just good Meghan doesn't know what you would have done, if she didn't give up then..."  
"Why?" Paige asked  
"Phoebe though she tricked me, when she was like 7. She just fast snapped for air and then closed her mouth all too fats again. I had no chance."  
"And then Prue told me to face the wall. She uncovered me and took my temperature in my butt. I had no choice but to let it happen..." Prue smiled a little  
"it never hurt you and was just the best for you" Prue answered. Paige just smiled a little  
"I wished I could have been here as well" she told them  
"no offence, honey, but, I think another one I wouldn't have survived" Prue said laughing...

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **2002  
"gooood news"  
"I can see that"  
"I found a house…" Prue looked down  
"I... honey..."  
"wait... first let me finish, okay?" Prue looked for a second back up and then down again, but nodded slightly  
"it's... you know the manor's backyard, right?"  
"Andy... I lived here almost my whole life…" Andy ignored her and continued  
"remember when we crawled as kids into that old wife's garden which is like... on the back of the manor?"  
"misses Larsanda's? yeah... so?"  
"she died a few months ago and now her family decided to sell it... we could tear down the fence... and have one huge backyard, which is connected to the manor's... we always can go through the backyard and the backdoor from our house to the manor and the other way round…" Andy said kind of excited.  
"This isn't funny, Andy"  
"I know it's not. But I'm not fooling you. I'm serious, honey" Andy told her. Prue starred at him a few more minutes till a huge smile appeared on her face**_

she laid the book aside and starred for a good while out of the window. She couldn't believe it were almost three years Andy was back. It seemed to her like these years just went by with a snap. She picked her cuticles, thinking about the last three years. It really were good times. But so much had happened. Thinking back it was really hard to adjust to all these changes. They all were married. They were four now. Lily would be the fourth magical kid. They changed so much at the manor since she moved out. She picked the book again and skipped a few pages back, smiling at the pictures of her wedding.

"you really looked great" she whispered, then closed her eyes, remembering their waltz. A huge smile still on her face she again skipped pages. The curse. And then there was one empty page. She narrowed her eyes and looked slightly confused. Then noticed a small little crumbled paper pinned to it. She detached it and opened it up

 _ **Dear Prue,  
I can only imagine how confusing it must be to wake in our bed and can't remember anything about the last 24 hours. I'm sorry for that confusion.  
You went to the future to get some answers. And you found so much more, that's why I – we – you cast the memory spell. To answer your question: you'll have a beautiful girl. But you need to know, that despite everything that will happen, your girls will be fine.  
Prue (before casting the memory spell)**_

Prue shook visibly. She'd been to the future before. She was supposed to do this time travel. She did everything right. She checked the room and finally found some pen and a sheet of paper on her father's desk. She copied the message and stuffed it into her jeans pocket. She then read about things she did when she was pregnant with Lily.

 _ **2005  
Prue was letting herself fall on her bed. She was simply exhausted. She was in late 8th month and no sign of the baby wanting to come out so far. Her feet were sore, her back was hurting and every step she did was too much for her to handle right now. Adding to it all came, that she was jealous on Phoebe, who finally had gotten rid of the extra weight a few weeks ago.  
"You better get out of there soon, have we understand?" she asked her belly, letting out a big breath. She closed her eyes; somewhat sure, she wouldn't get interrupted.  
The baby hadn't moved for a while now and so she guessed he or she was asleep, Meghan was in her room doing homework and Anna over at the manor, playing with her aunts and new cousins. She closed her eyes... sleep! She didn't have much of that lately, since the baby always decided to be wide awake when she wanted to sleep. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the door opened and someone jumped onto the bed  
"mommy..." Prue sighted and dragged her eyes open.  
"Yes... Mags"  
"Anna had a flower and the baby now has a star... what did I have?"  
Prue narrowed her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position  
"what... Mags, what are you talking about?"  
"the music box... you had one for Anna... and you have one for the baby... did you have one for me too?"  
"Um... yeah... we did..."  
"What was it?" Mags asked  
"song or shape?" Prue asked  
"both!"  
"Umm... the song was... I think my girl... and the shape was a little red heart"  
"why did you take 'my girl'? What if I was a boy?"  
"Princess, I'm really tired... can we talk about this after I have slept a little..."  
"Okay..." Meghan said sadly and wandered out of the room. Prue sighted. She dragged herself into a sitting position and then got up. She walked into her closet and got the box in which she collected everything she wanted to remember out. She opened it and stirred for a few minutes through it. She found the little heart and placed the box down on the floor. Last but not least she finally went to Meghan's room. She entered it, without a knock, since the door still was slightly open. She stepped up to her oldest and laid the little terry cloth heart onto Mags' desk  
"we never thought about you being a boy... somehow we wanted a girl and somehow we always felt you were a girl" **_

"Phoebe is pregnant?" Prue asked herself kinda speechless. She couldn't believe her little sister was pregnant. She smiled softly though.


	23. The book 4 - Hard times

_**A**_ _ **new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **2**_ _ **3**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **The book**_ _ **4**_ _ **–**_ _ **hard times**_ **  
**

 **20** **37** **,** **Saturday**

She then trailed her hands over the picture of a baby. Lily. Her smile grew as her hand softly moved over her stomach. She would really end up in a hospital this time. She couldn't believe it. Though she couldn't even imagine she actually gave birth in the elevator there, because Lily just seemed to be in such a hurry. Then Meghan's first day of school. She smiled proudly at the image of meghan with her dolphin backpack. Her little girl would soon not be that little anymore.

 _ **2005  
"me wana made pics!" Anna yelped, racing to her mom's side, as soon as she had seen her mother's camera  
"but not many, okay?" Prue said and knelt down to Anna's height "Andy... can you go over to Mags?" Prue asked, holding the camera for Anna. Andy moved over to Mags  
"I wanna hold Lily!" Meghan told him and took, herself, the baby out of their father's arms. Prue grinned and fast took a few shots  
"hi! Me wana made pics"  
"make pics, honey" Prue corrected Anna  
"mak pics" Anna repeated. Prue nodded and smiled  
"okay... come here..." Prue said and put the leather streams, which were knotted to the camera around Anna's neck. Better safe than sorry, Prue thought and then handed the camera to her small daughter "you know where to push, right?"  
Anna nodded  
"sit, momi!" Anna told her. Prue hesitated for a second, but then moved over to everyone else, sitting next to Mags, who was holding Lily and now sat between her parents  
"schiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" Anna said and pressed the button. **_

Then it seemed like darker times started. Susan had become sick.

 _ **2008  
**_ _ **Prue had taken a day off. She needed some time to think. Ever since that night a week ago, she hadn't heard one word from her husband, what was even worse, was that Anna's birthday was in only two weeks, and she seriously had no idea, how to deal with that fact. The girls didn't sleep in their room anymore and technically were wrecks. Even Lily, who didn't understand any of the things happening, was devastated. Prue was finishing the invitations for Anna's party, when her cell rang. She took the phone without even thinking about  
"yeah, hello?" she asked. The word Trudeau in combination with herself she hadn't used in a while  
"hey" Prue's breath stopped. Julia.  
"Julia... I... don't..."  
"I know... I know you're pissed... and I know, he hurt you and the girls very much... I know I'd done the same as you did... I also know it actually is his turn to explain this to you... but he... he promised... and since he can't see you anymore... you and the girls... he's... he's a zombie... and he can't be a zombie right now, Prue"  
"Julia... please... I seriously... I don't want him to hurt me even more... I won't let him hurt the girls... I... he... doesn't want this relationship anymore... or else... he'd... he'd been here... trying to... to apologize... to... to tell me what's wrong... but he's not... and this leads me to... to the conclusion he... doesn't want to be a part of this family anymore... and I... actually... actually ordered... ordered the... pa... papers for... for divorce proceedings yesterday…" Prue said... her heart breaking at even speaking of the possibility of a divorce out loud.  
"Prue... no!" Julia protested "before you do anything like that... listen to me... okay? It's... a promise he made to Susan... why he's gone this much... why he doesn't tell you"  
"Susan? As in... Andy's ex-wife Susan?"  
"Prue... she's... she's ill... very ill..."  
"what do you mean?" Prue asked confused  
"she's got multiple sclerosis... she only found out... and... the shock caused several attacks on her... she... wasn't able to walk for a while... a part of her face was disabled, what caused her to not be able to speak... she doesn't have very much people there... and... she just needed someone by her side... while she was at worst. She's doing better right now... but... she... really needed him... and... they're friends, Prue...**_"

Prue couldn't believe, she almost got a divorce. She really must have been desperate back then. Next she found a chapter about real life dangers.

 _ **2008  
"you're not touching my daughter" Andy spoke to him confidently.  
"keep me from it" Hollister sang, going for Prue, wrapping an arm around her and holding the weapon to her temple  
"move and she's dead, Trudeau" he said starring Andy down „unload the weapon and throw it to me"  
Andy looked at Prue, trying to calm her down. He slowly tried to get up his face screwing in pain. Prue looked frantically at him, seeing how he had lost a lot blood  
"it's okay, Prue. We'll deal with it, okay?" he asked  
"unload the weapon and throw it to me" Hollister again told him as he pulled Prue tighter. Prue winced and tears started to leave her eyes  
"Prue... did you hear me" Andy continued, ignoring the guy  
"one last time, Trudeau!" Hollister yelled „unload the fucking weapon and throw it to me!" Prue nodded lowly. She couldn't think. She tried to stay focused but she just couldn't think. She was completely panicking. She saw Andy laying there, trying to get up to stand up to this Hollister. He saw Meghan. He'd go after her. She was sure of that. She was only scared and worried about her husband and children. She couldn't even think about doing anything. She didn't remember her powers. All she could think of was the blood. Andy's painful face and her girls. She tried to clear her mind but she just couldn't.  
Andy, too, nodded and then unloaded his weapon in front of Hollister and threw it to him, who just started laughing**_

 _ **"wanna talk?" Prue finally asked him**_  
 _ **"there's nothing to talk about" Andy told her again starting to move, but Prue pulled him back**_  
 _ **"stop it already, now will you?!" Andy just looked away "i know you..." Prue's voice subsided**_  
 _ **"I what?" Andy almost yelled at her "you know that I'm no real man anymore?! I couldn't even protect my family! I can't even get up anymore! I'm just a useless cripple..."**_  
 _ **"it's not your fault." Prue said calmly**_  
 _ **"do you really think so, or are you just saying that, because you feel you have to?!" Prue took a big breath**_  
 _ **"listen, there's no need to yell at me. Lily is with us, in case you didn't notice. I know you're angry and you're... desperate... and you just simply had enough time to get bored and into stupid thoughts, but there's no need to yell, alright?" Andy again looked down**_ _ **"it is not your fault." Prue said again and searched his eyes**_ _ **"he was a... criminal... and if it wasn't you who had put him into jail, someone else would have..."**_  
 _ **"yeah and if someone else would have... someone else's kids would be shocked now!"**_  
 _ **"would you stop now? This also could have been something about me... this also could have been a demon... and you also would tell me, that it wasn't my fault!" she slightly raised her voice, as well, what caused Lily to start crying now. Prue placed her on her lap and softly stroke her to calm her down. While adjusting her eyes back at her husband**_  
 _ **"you are a good man, Andy. He wasn't. I am proud on you to bring that guy into jail. With that you spared many people much pain."**_  
 _ **"yeah. Other people... just my family... my own family I couldn't protect"**_  
 _ **"you would have... if he wouldn't have hurt you in the very beginning. You protected me already so many times... you even died in order to protect me! You couldn't do anything. And what you could, you did!"**_  
 _ **"i should have... made the house safer early... I should have put the guards up despite what you were saying... I should have... god... I just watched how he grabbed you and put a weapon to your head..."**_  
 _ **"Andy, you couldn't have done anything..."**_  
 _ **"yeah and that's exactly the point! I did everything I could and it still wasn't enough! God, Prue... I'm a cop. I'm a husband. I'm a father. I'm the owner of this house... and none of it I really can be... for it's just not enough what I am... I couldn't protect you. I couldn't keep him from touching you... from threatening you.. I couldn't hold him from scaring our kids and he almost got to Meghan... if she wouldn't have astral orbed... I couldn't keep him from coming into our house. From... making us feel uncomfortable here. And if Darryl wouldn't have been here, after us... he would have gone to the next family! I failed in everything I am! I just simply failed! Now just... just leave me alone..."**_  
 _ **"no I'm not! Like you said you are my husband, and nothing's gonna change that! Nothing's gonna change the fact, that I love you. That we love you. It is not true, that you just watched him do all of that... you tried to keep him from stuff.. you encouraged me and Meghan to do things. You kept him long enough distracted so Darryl could be there in time. And if you would have had a weapon, like he did, you would have killed him. If you could have gotten up, you would have fought him. He was a coward. And he knew he wouldn't be able to fight you man by man. That's why he put you into an unfair fight! And you are not a cripple! You are on bedrest, because your wounds need to heal. And as soon as your leg is healed again... you're gonna be just fine again"**_  
 _ **"if my leg will heal again..."**_  
 _ **"it will heal. It won't heal tomorrow and it won't be healed in a week. Yes it will be some work... it'll hurt and you will have to fight... but your leg will heal again, okay? It is just simply not true, we don't need you. You just have to see it. You finally have to stop to think as you as a noone. The girls miss you. They try at every chance to cheer you. They wanna play with you. And you just keep them on distance."**_  
 _ **"yeah because I can't even get to the toilette!"**_  
 _ **"you are not supposed to take care for them. You shall only be with them. So they can heal. So you can heal. Just stop it. Noone could have done better than you. Noone. And you're not less a man, because you need help for a while now... but the way you behave since you are home again is just simply childish.**_ _ **We're all here to help you. To take care for you... just... lay back and enjoy it. Let us help so you can heal and when you're healed you can help us again. Stop thinking you'd have to be unbreakable and invulnerable to be a man. You are a man. You are my man. And because I don't want my man to get hurt... just let me help you to the bathroom.**_ _ **You are my husband. And just like you want to take care of me as your wife, I wanna take care of you as my husband. Let me do my job as well, please. If you let me help, your shoulder soon will be healed. You'll get crutches and you can do things alone again. But if you're now stubborn... your shoulder will need forever to heal and you'll need forever to do this on your own again." Prue looked at him as he just looked down**_  
 _ **"they're still so little... I just can't get the thought out of my head, what he would have done to them"**_  
 _ **"he didn't. We're all here alive and mostly healthy. That's what matters. You must have done a great job that day... or else we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be a family anymore." Andy sighed**_  
 _ **"look... deep down I know you're right... but... I can't convince myself right now. I try. But I can't. Just like you try to feel safe here. But you can't, right?" Prue looked down and sighed**_ _**"you are right. I need to heal. But not only my body, also my soul. We all need to heal. And I guess we will at some point. My point just hasn't come yet..."**_  
 _ **"alright... but just let me help. I don't want you to get hurt even more." they again locked eyes and both nodded**_  
 _ **"i love you"**_  
 _ **"i love you as well"**_

Then she found something about Andy turning seriously sick. The magical flue. How come she never heard of it?

 _ **2014  
S**_ _ **he first checked both cheeks and then moved to his forehead. She didn't dare to breath for several seconds, as shock and fear crept into her even more  
"you're burning up" she she said lowly, barely above what one could hear. Following her natural instincts she right away got up and hurried to the bathroom to pick up a thermometer. Andy opened his eyes again, when she sunk back down to his side  
"open up" she directed gently. Andy sighed  
"Prue..." Prue couldn't belive her husband really though this was something she'd argue about and right away went furious  
"no, damn it! not Prue! open you mouth for god's sake!" she almost screamed at him, showing how scared she was. He saw her shaking visibly and grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down  
"honey, I'm okay"  
"the hell you're okay! Now open your damn mouth!"  
"okay... maybe I'm not entirely okay right now. But I'm gonna be. Believe me" he said calmly. Prue closed her eyes, trying to control herself and so she continued in a very scary calm voice  
"Andy, please... I'm gonna ask you now one last time, to open your mouth" she said and then looked at him. she waited for a response... a reaction, but there was nothing. You could see furious sparkles in her eyes  
"okay... if you ask for that... fine by me" she said angrily, getting up and using her telekinesis to turn him around on his stomach. Before he could react, she sat on his back, a foot on each side of his sides, uncovering him, as much as needed and pulled his pants down  
"Prue... what are you..."  
"I asked you three times to open your mouth. Now I'm sick of it. if you don't cooperate, you also can have it otherwise. Cause I also have other places to take your temperature" she ranted. Realization hit Andy and he tried to get out from under her, but it was too late as Prue already was about to insert the thermometer in his butt.  
Prue noticed how he tightened up, in order to prevent her from doing what she intended and just slapped him on the bare butt. Andy right away loosened up and gave up fighting. Prue really wasn't gonna discuss this with him.  
Prue covered him back up, as Andy again started coughing. Mags, alarmed by yelling and coughing, had woken up and choose just that moment to come into the room  
"what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eyes "dad!" she saw her father fighting with his breath once more and looked kinda scared. her father ill? Now that was something she never had during the 14 years of her life. She looked confused though. She didn't get how her mom could just sit there... well on top of her dad... and do nothing while he almost suffocated.  
The sound of the thermometer, made her realize what had happened and she couldn't help but giggle. She hated when her mom did exactly the same to her. she hated the feeling and the... everything about it, but the image of her mother, removing the thermometer of her father's butt, just got the better of her.  
"Meghan, go!" Prue said most seriously.  
"is dad okay?"  
"Meghan, go" Prue repeated again, almost as calmly.  
"but..."  
"Meghan!" Prue snapped. She was about to scold Andy pretty much and she didn't want to humiliate him any further in front of his daughter. Meghan looked at her dad once more and then without a word left the room.  
Prue climbed off Andy and helped him into a position, where he could even out his breath once more... when Andy was finally back to his heavy breathing, the worriedness again got to Prue and hysterically she again started to rant again  
"your temperature is almost up to 40! 40, Andy! So much to you're okay! God damn it! why the hell can't you just once... once in our life together, stop thinking, that you don't want to worry me? why did you have to hide this from me!?"  
"Prue..."  
"don't you dare Prue me right now! Is there more? Coughing, fever... what else, huh?"  
"I can't orb anymore..."  
"you can't..."  
"orb..."  
"how long?"  
"two days..."  
"two days?! Andy!"  
"I thought it was nothing... and... I didn't want to worry you. I just thought my powers might be a little wonky..."  
"two days!" Prue yelled. she looked back at Andy. So small. So weak. So miserable. She was so scared by him right now. She absolutely had no clue what was wrong and it just freaked her so completely out. She would have loved to break down and cry like a baby. How could her actual dead husband be so seriously ill? How could he be so bad? So... miserable? How could he be ill at all?! he is dead for crying out loud.  
**_ _ **"Prue**_ _ **I..." Andy started and tried to get out of bed, but he only barely made it to sit up "I'm gonna throw up" he got out and Prue just in time grabbed a close by rubbish. Andy threw up heavily. Coughing during it every now and then, what definitely didn't ease his sickness. His whole body shook, as he was shivering. Prue didn't know what to do first. Try to warm him, help him ease out the breathing or search for something to ease his sickness. Once he had stopped wrenching, she cleaned his face and pushed him softly back onto his pillow, then covered him up.**_ _ **She took a few breathes, just looking at him. she needed to clam down. She needed to be the strong one, the reasonable this time. She normally wasn't when Andy was around. Especially not if it turned about the kids or him. but right now, he needed her to be strong, for he absolutely wasn't. she wondered if he even could stand right now.  
**_ _ **[…]  
**_ _ **"yes!" Prue entered and found Leo in bed. Piper at his side, trying to force him to have some tea.  
"you too?" she asked  
"he t**_ _ **o**_ _ **o, what?"  
"ill... Andy's coughing his lungs out and is running a major fever"  
"magical flue's going around once more. Couldn't orb this morning, so I decided to stay home."  
"wait a second... magical flue?"  
"all magical beings who can't be killed naturally can get the magical flue. Symptoms are same as Any normal flue. But the cases soon grow serious and easily can be life threatening if you don't react to the first symptoms." Prue bit her lip  
"so it can kill you and... and Andy?" Leo nodded  
"about every ten years pretty much the whole magical world fears it... whitelighters mostly, after the first serious cases have been discovered are kept from orbing."  
"all of them?" Piper asked  
"at first only the serious cases, hoping it would keep the flue from spreading, but when it's getting too many infected, all whitelighters are cut out of it." Prue bit her lip and closed her eyes, suppressing tears while almost biting her lip bleeding  
"how... how do you cure it?" she asked her voice trembling  
"it's symptoms and treatment are just like every other flue, just that it's harmful for other beings. Is Andy okay?" Leo asked  
"he said his orbing is gone for two days already... so guess..."  
**_ _ **"then he is the serious case this time..." Leo concluded shocked. Prue's head shot up. She pictured it was bad by what Leo just said, but that Andy was the first very serious was scaring her the more.  
**_

Why didn't Andy and Leo ever tell them about this magical flue? If it was this dangerous, how could they not tell them? Prepare them? She shook her head a little to clear her thoughts to be able to go on with reading. Her agency. she had worked night and day at first when she opened her agency. Then Lily fell ill.

 _ **2014  
2 Am. The house lay silent. Everyone was deep asleep. Everyone but the youngest inhabitant of the house. Lily once again felt this pain in her stomach and she just couldn't go to sleep. She sniffled the tears back and bit her lip. She really didn't want to disturb her mother and father once more, but the pain was getting unbearable. She got up and slowly crept through the dark hall to her parents' room. She opened the door and snick inside to her mom's side  
"mommy" she whined. Prue, like mostly highly alarmed by such a whine in the middle of the night sat up and moved out of Andy's grasp to sit up  
"what's wrong?" she asked gently  
"my stomach's hurting"  
"again?" Prue asked worriedly. Lily nodded as a few tears left the little girls' eyes despite her trying to be strong "come here" Prue told her, holding her arms out to her youngest.  
This scene was nothing out of the normal. Lily lately more often had stomach pain. She had put it off as a bug. Nothing to worry about. But slowly, Prue thought she might have been wrong. Really wrong. Lily automatically moved under the covers and cuddled into her mother's lap, starting to sob right away  
"it hurts really bad, mommy" she cried. Prue sighed and stroke her daughter's head, trying to calm her down. Andy woke by the crying. Sleepily he turned around, glancing over at the two figures beside him and knew immediately what was wrong. He nodded to Prue and picked Lily out of her lap and wrapped his own strong arms protectively around her  
"shshshs... mommy will make it go away... she's getting something... shshs" he whispered, rubbing her back  
"did you sleep at all?" he asked tenderly. Lily shook her head and dug more into her father's chest, lowly crying away.  
"You're gonna be okay..." Andy whispered and kissed her gently.**_

She was crying already by the start of it all. She again laid the book aside. She shook slightly. Reading about the years to come was scaring her. It seemed like they'd really have a hard time ahead of them and she wasn't sure she wanted to know more. She was almost as desperate as to close the book and stop. She almost couldn't bare reading Lily's pain. When she couldn't handle it anymore she skipped a few chapters.

 _ **2016  
'I can do this, I know I can!' Meghan told herself and focused on the spot she had to start. She took a few horse steps fast forward and then without thinking another time about it, made the double flik-flak. Once done, she made another two horse steps and only after standing straight there, her arms outstretched on both sides, she realized she had done it.  
Meghan grinned and bit her lip, then jumped up. She only realized, she wasn't on safe ground but on the balance beam, when she came down. She still tried to catch the small beam, but bend the angle, she caught the beam with. Her face resembled pure pain when the foot bend.  
Robbie, who actually didn't get she did it, automatically saw there was something more than wrong after the jump. He darted forward, but he was too far away. Both, Robbie and Alex could only watch in horror how Meghan fell off the beam towards the steps everyone had built up to go up on it  
"Meghan!" Robbie yelled, wishing he could do just anything, no matter what, to prevent her from falling. They heard a loud crash as the whole construction fell together with Mags falling with such a might onto it. Robbie stopped for a second, watching the damage, before running to his girlfriend, Alex already there. he wanted to reach out and pick her, but then noticed there was a huge wound on Meghan's head.  
"Meghan!" he called again, trying to get her to open her eyes and smile up at him **_

" _ **oh my god..." he wanted to reach under her to pick her up when Alex shrugged him with a 'no!' off.  
"don't move her. you could hurt her more by doing so" **_

"great. Two kids in hospital" Prue mumbled. But then she read about this huge party they hosted when Lily finally got out of hospital. These chapters were wrapped in lyrics

 _ **2016  
**_ _ **"Prue... stop! You know how I hate dancing... please..."  
**_ _ **Shut up and dance with me  
**_ _ **Nothing could keep Prue from this now. She was so totally into this. She grinned at Andy and didn't answer him, but just continued to sing and pull him on the dancefloor. Andy just helplessly let her do whatever**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and faded light  
Oh we were born to get together,  
Born to get together.  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **okay, okay... I got it... you reeeeally want me to dance with you, but I just reeeeally don't wanna dance"  
**_ _ **She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said  
**_ _ **Prue now let go of one of his hands, raised their tangled in the air and spun herself around, like he was supposed to have done it. She again grinned at him, still singing  
**_ _ **Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **alright. You asked for it!" he told her and threw her back, starring into her eyes. He fought the need to kiss her just then and let her continue to tease him with her singing  
**_ _ **I said you're holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me**_ _ **!  
**_ _ **At that he spun Prue back to her feet and turned her around, finally the two danced together**_

 _ **"I'm**_ _ **gonna see to Lily" Andy almost yelled at Prue so she'd hear her  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **don't forget to return" Prue told him smiling as they kissed passionately  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **if there are some more kisses like these waiting for me on the dancefloor, I won't" he told her laughing as he pecked her several more times. He then went over to his two youngest and plopped himself between them, wrapping and arm around each of them  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **what's with you two? Not up to dancing? If your old man has to you're not spared..."  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **it's not my music" Anna told him as she and Lily stopped giggling at their father's action  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **what about you? You okay, sunshine?"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **yeah. Just a little tired"  
**_ _ **I never miss a beat  
I'm lighting up my feet  
And that's what they don't see  
That's what they don't see  
I'm dancing on my own  
I make the moves as I go  
And that's what they don't know  
That's what they don't know**_ _ **  
"**_ _ **want me to take you home?"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **no. dad, I wanted this. Could you all just leave it? I'm fine."  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **we're just worried"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **you can stop worrying now. I'm alright. Have the blessings of the doctors. They say I'm fine. So I am. It's gone..."  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **i know, I know. It's just hard for us to get that the nightmare is finally over" Andy said softly and kissed Lily's temple. Lily just smiled  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **but it is" she insisted  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **want me to get you something to drink?"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **a sprite please" Anna said grinning  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **hey, I didn't ask you" Andy said laughing and tickled Brianna a little. Lily laughed as well. She loved to see them all at ease like that. It almost was like nothing ever happened  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **make it two" she told them, when Andy finally stopped to tickle her sister  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **two sprites. Coming right up!" Andy said and almost jumped off the couch again. What caused the girls again to giggle  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **i think dad has had a little too much to drink already" Lily laughed  
**_ _ **But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **two sprites and one whiskey, please" Andy told Piper, as she walked up to him from behind the bar  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **coming right up" Piper told him and while getting the drinks set, she glanced at Andy  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **Lily okay?"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **yeah... she's just a little tired" he answered nodding  
"well, she can rest a little in my office, if it's too much for her"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **i don't think... ahhh"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off  
**_ _ **Meghan had grabbed one of her father's hands and had pulled him to her, trying to get him back to the dancefloor. Andy laughed a little and played along for a few seconds. Dancing with his oldest, though he felt stupid as he was without any sense of rhythm unlike his oldest**_

 _ **"**_ _ **mom and dad are so cute together" Lily smiled  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **yeah. They really are in love with each other. Even after all these years"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **i just hope I'll one day have something like that as well"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **why wouldn't you?" Meghan inquired  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **i dunno… the past years just showed me clearly, that I'm not invincible. Every day is a present, Meghan. I learned that. Even the worst days are precious. Sometimes I just… feel like… I dunno. Somehow I wouldn't belong here. With everybody."  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **well it was difficult for you to belong here, when you were really not yourself. But this is over now. You keep telling everyone you're fine and now you say stuff like that?" Lily sighed slightly  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **don't get upset with me, Meghan. I didn't really mean it that way. I know I'm not completely alright right now. But considering the last two years I AM fine. But these past years I more belonged to the dead than to the living and I just need to adjust on being back again." Lily said softly. Not looking at her sister, but keeping her gaze on their parents**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I need your grace  
To remind me,  
To find my own  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **okay. You stop that now. c'mon." Meghan said and got up  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **mags, what… what are you doing?"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **well I won't let you go on pitying yourself. This is ridiculous. c'mon" she told her and grabbed for her hands  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **no, mags. Really. Leave it..." Lily told her, trying to fight back  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **you are gonna dance now. With me."  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **mags..." Lily tried again as her sister pulled her up. She couldn't fight mags. She knew that. Physical Meghan was a lot stronger than Lily would be any time soon or ever had been for that matter. As Lily finally stood she felt her legs like pudding. She hadn't really walked or whatever in the past 2 years. Mostly she could be happy if she even was able to sit. And often people around her even insisted on her taking a wheel chair instead of wasting her powers for something as stupid as walking. Lily almost fell, but Meghan pulled her back up  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **we're gonna dance now!" she told Lily, looking her right into her eyes "you will feel you belong here. You will feel how it is to be alive!"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
**_ _ **Prue and Andy had noticed what was going on in the booth Lily sat. they watched in horror, how Lily almost broke down. Prue tried to pull away and head over to yell at Meghan and take care of Lily, but Andy held her back.  
"no. wait. She knows what she's doing."  
"but… Lily..."  
"Meghan wouldn't ask something of her she wouldn't be able to handle. Trust me"  
**_ _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
**_ _ **Lily starred into Meghan's eyes. She felt how her sister was angry at her for saying, for even thinking, she wouldn't be able to handle life. She saw in her eyes how she tried to fight for her.  
"we're partly Halliwell. We don't just give up. We fight" Meghan told Liliana. A few tears left Lily's eyes and she just pulled Meghan into a tight hug  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **i love you sis"  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **don't change the subject now" Meghan said softly after a few seconds of hugging her sister back "we're gonna dance..." Lily pulled slightly away and nodded. Together they went to the dancefloor and like some kind of couple, Lily leaned into her older sister and just let her lead her, while they slowly danced to the music. Lily felt the worried gazes of everyone. Just like Meghan did. But they just ignored them. Meghan softly kissed the top of Lily's head  
**_ _ **"**_ _ **you are alive." Meghan told Lily again. Though she wasn't quite sure, if she didn't also tell that to herself right then.**_

Heartbreaks of the girl's followed. Teenage years.


	24. The book 5 - Growing old

_**A**_ _ **new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **2**_ _ **4**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **The book**_ _ **5**_ _ **–**_ _ **growing old**_ **  
**

 **2037, Saturday**

 _ **2017  
"sooo what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"it's three things you won't like... and each of it belong to one..."  
"okay... start with Anna... she can't be big trouble..."  
"she stole Mags' make up..."  
"noooo! Not make up! Not boys..."  
"I'm afraid so... aaand I promised her we'd get some make up for her tomorrow"  
"why did you do that?"  
"cause she's almost 15... She needs her own make up..."  
"no she doesn't... she's ... my girl... you know?"  
"so was Mags..."  
"I hate you saying such things" Prue smiled at him and watched him getting soaped and all  
"okay... I guess I know... what's with Mags... she caused a car accident..."  
"no she didn't... way worse... for you..."  
"it gets worse than Anna wanting make up?"  
"yes... and I need you to promise me, that you'll not kill someone... after you heard it"  
"okay..."  
"she... as she says 'maybe'... wants to have sex with Robbie." Andy starred at her "Andy?"  
"I'm gonna kill him... and her"he said still starring at Prue...  
"you promised me you'd not"  
"please tell me I heard wrong when you said... sex and Mags in the same sentence..."  
"nope..."  
"what did you tell her?"  
"that she's not allowed to see Robbie anymore..."  
"Oooh I love you…" Prue smirked  
"... in the evening... till she saw a doctor and got herself birth control pills..."  
"I... do think... I'm having a heart attack right now..."  
"no you aren't, stupid" Prue said laughing**_

The family day. Meghan's pregnancy followed.

 **2017  
Prue laid in the bathtub after a long day at the agency as a knock sounded through the bathroom. Prue sighed. Her girls were big already, but they still needed her and she knew it  
"come in" she said, looking up at the door which was coming from the hall, not her and Andy's bedroom.  
"Mom? Can I talk to you?" Mags asked lowly, not really looking at Prue.  
"Sure..." Prue said and sat up more "what's wrong?" Prue asked immediately. She saw Mags did something. She could see it in only her behavior.  
Mags slowly went over to the bathtub and sat down on the edge. Sitting there Meghan immediately started picking her cuticles. Prue narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on her daughter's  
"what did you do, huh?"  
"you'll be disappointed in me..." Mags whispered  
"I never could be, princess" Prue told Meghan seriously  
"I... you know... how..." Meghan stopped her voice shuddering with fear. Prue gave the hand a little squeeze to give her some strength and support "everyone always... compares me... with... with you and... I... I guess... I'm more... more like you... than... I ever... wan... wanted to admit..."  
Prue narrowed her eyes at Mags. She had a weird feeling racing in her guts, that she knew what Meghan was talking about, but waited till she had finished before speaking out, what she thought, was the worst that could happen.  
"I... I was... we used protection... I swear... but the last one... it leaked..." Meghan sighted deeply closing her eyes, a few tears sparkling on her lashes  
"you sure?" Prue asked carefully. Meghan nodded **

Also Anna's whole drama with college and her men there. Plus quality time with lily as her oldest daughters already had moved out by then.

 _ **2020  
"Look who's home, Miss Juliette" Andy smirked, when Prue entered with Lily  
"daaad" Lily whined  
"don't mind him... he never even read it..." Prue retorted  
"hey! You said you'd not tell anyone!"  
"oopsie" Prue smirked  
"Lily, go get changed, okay?"  
"sure, mom" Lily said, taking a few big steps up the stairs  
"stop making fun of her. she really likes this whole theater thing and she finally comes out of her reserve… and if it's only on stage while she can be someone else."  
"I'm not making fun of her…"  
"you're sounding like it"  
"I am not making fun of our daughter… I'm making compliments… I'm trying to make her happy with showing interest in something I really… rather never would have heard of"  
"you're not helping" Prue said seriously  
"she starts to think you don't like her acting and even thinks about retracting"  
"did she tell you that?"  
"no she didn't… but she doesn't have to…" Andy sighed**_  
 _ **[...]**_  
" _ **I'm sorry. What am I supposed to do?"  
"read it…"  
"Prue" Andy whined "why?" he continued  
"because she loves that piece… and it'd mean much to her if you maybe… could practice with her"  
"what do you mean… practice?"  
"well… you could offer her to read the parts which don't belong to her… you finally did something for your cultural treasure and she'd be thrilled."  
"bu… Prue… isn't there another way?"  
"it won't kill you to read Romeo and Juliette. You were supposed to read it already almost 30 years ago anyway."  
"and I had a reason why I didn't read It."  
"read what?" Anna piped in  
"nothing!" Andy grumbled. Prue smiled warmly at her daughter  
"could you set the table… dad and I kinda lead a private conversation right now"  
"can't you go upstairs in such cases"  
"Brianna" Andy sang through gritted teeth  
"fine… god I'm so glad when I'm finally out of this mad house…"she mumbled leaving the kitchen  
"what did she just say?"  
"she's gonna go to college in a few months, Andy and don't change the damn subject now"  
"I don't get what is babbled in there… I don't get what's standing in there… it's only just stupid romance bla bla… women aww about"  
"you haven't read it…"  
"so?!"  
"so how do you know?"  
"I… I… just do, okay!"  
"no, not okay, Andy. You're going to do that for your daughter, you understand me? And if you don't wanna practice with her, fine. But then you're at least gonna read it! I didn't make you in high school and I don't get how you came through school without reading it. But you're gonna read it now! And you know I mean it, Andrew" Andy flinched at his full name and realized Prue was pretty pissed at him right now. He sighed deeply, watching her go through to the kitchen, and with that to the dining, heels clicking on the floor.  
Minutes later two girls and their parents sat at the dining table, silently eating away. The girls never dared to say a word, when their parents had been in a fight. Not if the mood afterwards was this tight. Andy glanced at Prue, who never put one single look on him again and then at Lily. He cleared his throat  
"umm. Lily, I… umm…" he stopped for a second, recollecting his thoughts "I actually don't know Romeo and Juliette, but… I'd love to help you practice, if you allow me to" he said lowly. A smile automatically burst on Lily's face as she once more gave her nickname all fame. Sunshine.  
"Really?" she asked thrilled, excited.  
"Really" Andy answered**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **Prue sat in the office and looked out on the terrace. Today the weather was perfectly fine. A beautiful ocean blue sky had marked this day, but an hour ago it started raining badly. She sighed, hoping Andy and Lily would come home safe again. They had left a little ago to pick up some Mexican food.  
It was Friday: family day in the Trudeau house. Meghan had been living on her for own for the last few years with her boyfriend and two children. With their daughter, Anna away at college, the house had gotten really quiet. It always had been filled with children's laughter but nowadays it was more and more dieing out.  
** **a car parked outside the house and the light of it subsided. Prue smiled a little, thinking at first it was Andy, who returned, but looking closer, she noticed the car was a bright yellow instead of Andy's black car and beside the color, it was also way smaller than their car.**_  
 _ **She looked closer and recognized; it was Anna's yellow twingo standing there in the driveway. She looked confused out of the window and then down to her calendar. Did she miss something? Did she confuse dates?**_  
 _ **She heard the door open and looked up to look over to the office door, no one knocked or came bursting in and so she got up and made her way to the door. She opened the door and saw a soaking Anna walk up the stairs**_  
 _ **"Brianna?" Prue called**_  
 _ **"mom!" Anna exclaimed surprised. She had thought the house was empty**_  
 _ **"didn't you say, you'd be coming home next week?"**_  
 _ **"Ya… but… I… I kinda missed you guys… I couldn't wait… and… and so I decided to take a week off" Anna told her mother, a fake smile on her face. Prue smiled a little**_  
 _ **"your dad and Lily are just getting some Mexican food… they should be back any second…"**_  
 _ **"I'm not exactly hungry, mom… and to be honest… I right now… just wanna shower and sleep a little… it's a hell to drive out there and being out on the street for an hour in that weather isn't exactly fun"**_  
 _ **"I understand… but… you're gonna join us later, right? Lily wanted to play board games…"**_  
 _ **"Umm… I don't know, mom… I'm really exhausted…" Prue's smile disappeared. There was something wrong. very wrong.**_  
 _ **"Alright… I'll see ya tomorrow then" Prue tried to smile again**_  
 _ **"I love you, mom" suddenly came from the stairs, which pulled Prue out of her thoughts. It, to her, sounded more like an 'I need you, mom'. Prue smiled again**_  
 _ **"I love you too" Prue answered and continued to look up the stairs**_  
 _ **"night" she answered back and then disappeared upstairs.**_  
 _ **"Night, sweetie" Prue mumbled and looked down. A second later the front door opened again and a cheering Lily entered**_  
 _ **"where's Anna?" She asked excited, a smiling Andy followed**_  
 _ **"she's upstairs… taking a bath and then going to sleep. She's tired from the drive." Prue told them**_  
 _ **"but she's gonna be downstairs later, right?"**_  
 _ **"I don't know, she looked really tired, honey"**_  
 _ **"can I go upstairs to see her…"**_  
 _ **"Lily, you can see her all day tomorrow… leave her some time alone now…" Andy told Lily**_  
 _ **"Ya, especially because she's going to stay till next weekend" Andy locked eyes with his wife. He, too felt there was a touch of weirdness to all of this**_  
 _ **"that's so cool" Lily smiled brightly**_  
 _ **"ya, it is" Prue smiled at her youngest, breaking the stare from Andy. "How about you go set the table already… I need dad's opinion on something"**_  
 _ **"mom, I'm not five anymore… I know when you want to get rid of me…" Prue smiled and pecked Lily's temple, before she left to set the table**_  
 _ **"you think there's something wrong, too?"**_  
 _ **"Very wrong…" Prue confirmed**_

 _ **Prue strolled to the kitchen, getting the leftovers of dinner and started to go upstairs. She knocked gently on the door but got no response. She entered and saw the light still turned on on the desk, where some pictures laid. She ignored it for the second and then went over to the bed.**_  
 _ **Anna was laying on the bed, turned away from the door. She right away noticed, how irregular her daughter breathed. She sat down on the bed and saw the tears soaked pillow. She had seen this so often, not only with her kids, but also with her sisters.**_  
 _ **"I know you're not sleeping" Prue whispered and pulled a lock of hair out of Anna's face, after placing the dish she brought on the nightstand. Anna's eyes opened slowly**_  
 _ **"what's wrong" she asked tenderly**_  
 _ **"Taylor broke up with me" Anna whispered, new tears right away sprung to her eyes. Prue sighed**_  
 _ **"come here" she told her and Anna turned around, crawling around her mom's body, till finally her head found rest in her mother's lap. Prue stroke her face and hair gently**_  
 _ **"it's okay… it's okay… shshshs… he's an idiot, considering what treasure he's giving up…"**_  
 _ **"I couldn't stand staying at college, mommy… I couldn't stand seeing his face every day" she sobbed**_  
 _ **"shshshs… you're okay… everything's gonna be okay" Prue told her, while Anna just cried into her lap. Her body still resting like a belt around her mother's waist.**_  
 _ **Slowly Anna started to calm down and so did the rain outside. Slowly the room brightened a little due to the clearing sky and slowly, the moon shone into the windows of Anna's room. Prue looked up and smiled a little. Anna controlled the weather. It was weird; she only noticed now, that the rain was following her daughter's moods from time to time as well. Prue kissed her forehead gently**_  
 _ **"what do you think about… me going downstairs and sending your exhausted dad to bed, so you and me can have some woman quality time with tons of junk and music… or slide show ooor movies… whatever you wanna…"**_  
 _ **"Slide show?"**_  
 _ **"If you wanna…"**_  
 _ **"With vanilla ice cream?"**_  
 _ **"If you wanna…"**_  
 _ **"Hot raspberry jam?" Prue laughed**_  
 _ **"if you wanna".**_  
 _ **From the small laugh which came from Anna as well, some more tears spilled from her eyes, which she quickly pulled away**_  
 _ **"hey, was that a laugh or a yes or what?" Prue asked, smiling brightly**_  
 _ **"both" Anna answered, a small smile on her face as well.**_  
 _ **"I'll see you in the living in 10 minutes, okay?" Anna nodded and released her hold around her mother to let her go downstairs**_

 _ ** _:-:-:-:_**_

 _ **2030  
It's the 24th December and just a little before mid-night. Prue and Andy had gotten themselves comfortable in the living. A cracking fire in the oven, lots of candles were lit, especially the ones on their Christmas tree. Under the Christmas tree lay a billion of little packages each with a name scribble on them. They had opened a bottle of whine. Now, that it was almost twelve, they got entangled with each other and started dancing to the low sound of silent night coming from the stereo. Prue leaned onto Andy's chest. This was just so amazing and she loved doing this every year. Andy smiled as he heard the clock chiming twelve. He leaned down, kissed the top of her head and whispered a soft 'merry Christmas' into her ear. Prue's smile grew bigger as she pulled slightly away to look him into the eyes  
"you too" she beamed and kissed him.**_

 _ **"Mom? Dad?" a voice from the entrance sounded and Prue immediately pulled away. Lily was standing there, looking a little confused at her parents  
**_ _ **"Lily! What are you doing up?" Andy asked**_  
 _ **"umm... I couldn't sleep and I... umm... didn't want to wake... Kev... so I thought... I'd get myself something to drink and then I saw light and heard music... and laughing..."**_  
 _ **"great" Andy mumbled**_  
 _ **"sorry... did I interrupt something?" she asked uncertain**_  
 _ **"Nononono... come here…" Prue said smiling and waved for her. Andy glanced at her "stop it!"Prue told him**_  
 _ **"stop what? What's going on?"**_  
 _ **"Umm... you see... me and dad have a little tradition going on here…" Prue said, remembering the first night they did this and smiled  
 _[…]_  
 _"We never did it before twelve... so it practically is Christmas morning…" Prue explained their daughter. Lily smiled_  
"and I screwed your secret... that's why dad looked so grumpy"  
"it's okay... we realized we'd get caught one day…" Prue said smiling  
"well... I better go... leave you two to YOUR Christmas…" she said as suddenly rocking around Christmas tree played from the stereo. Prue smiled, knowing it was Lily's favourite. She looked at Andy. Who sighted  
"come on…" he said getting up... reaching his hand out to his youngest  
"no... I don't wanna interrupt you any longer"  
"come on" Andy insisted, Prue helping to push Lily up  
"you heard your father" she added, smiling, watching her husband and daughter dance**_

she smiled a little, seemed like they'd have a great time with their youngest once the other two left the nest already. She now understood how Lily could write all of this. They really seemed close. She read about Kevin and Lily meeting. About how Kevin planned on proposing.

 _ **2031**_  
" **hey honey! I'm home… sorry I'm this late" Andy now called through the house. After he put his work stuff by side he went to the living and stopped abruptly when he saw Kevin there  
"Kevin, hey. you're home? I thought you'd only be here by Friday?" he asked and passed the poor guy without a look to softly kiss Prue  
"well, that's all Lily knows. I told your wife already, that I needed to talk to you two about something, sir"  
"you do, huh?" Andy asked  
"we were just waiting for you" Prue told him and squeezed his hand. Andy looked back at her and saw her warning view. Andy sighed. He didn't want to be nice to the guy. He knew Lily liked him and that should be enough reason to do so as well, but he just didn't like someone hurting one of his daughters. And in his opinion Kevin did exactly that. He was a nice guy. A good man. Andy had to admit that. But whenever he was off to some warzone, his little sunshine was running loose. And he just couldn't bare the sight.  
"well I'm here now" Andy said and finally looked at Kevin, who now cleared his throat  
"umm, okay… could we sit down then and talk?" he asked. Andy just wanted to say something but Prue was faster  
"of course… c'mon" she said, sat down on the couch again and pulled Andy with her, then turned off the TV. She looked at Kevin. She never saw him like this. He was sweating and seemed more than nervous. Something clearly was bugging him. It kinda got her worried. He almost looked as bad as when he first met them. Kevin sat down in one of the arm chairs there and then looked at his hands for a second in search for the right words  
"well?" Andy asked impatiently. He wanted to eat something and then just relax.  
"umm… I took a few days off because I wanted to talk to you about me and Lily. I really love your daughter and I'd… I'd like to take it to the next step" he said and paused for a second to look at them "i wanna marry her and I'm here to ask for your blessing" he finally spoke it out loud and it seemed like a huge weight fell off him by just saying out those words. Prue and Andy both for a second looked kinda shocked. They hadn't expected anything like that. But then Prue cracked into a smile  
"of cou..." she was interrupted by Andy letting out a laugh and getting up again  
"what kind of joke is this? You aren't seriously thinking I'd give an allowance to this? This is… not happening. Not over my dead body! You may be a good man, Kevin, but I won't ever allow Lily to do this..."  
"Andy!"  
"no Prue. Forget it. I'm… no… this is not going to happen. I can't believe you even asked. isn't it enough already you're living in my house? Making my daughter unhappy in three of four weeks? But you can't know how she is when you're gone. You don't have to find new ways to cheer her again every time you're gone.. you just leave..."  
"do you seriously think I like to leave her? See her tears at every goodbye? But this is my job, mister Trudeau! Just like you leave the house every day… I leave it once per month. I'm sorry if you have a problem with what I'm doing." Kevin told him, now too kinda upset "i really love your daughter. And I think she really loves me as well. I'd like nothing more than to call her my wife..."  
"Kevin, noone doubts you guys love each other here..." Prue started in try to calm them both down a little. But instead as she started to talk, Andy left the room  
"Andy!"  
"i said what I needed to this topic. This conversation is over for me!" he yelled back, as he went to the kitchen, there he searched the fridge for some leftovers and started heating them. Prue sighed heavily and looked helpless back at Kevin  
"I'm sorry Kevin" she said lowly "he just… he's a dad. it's hard for him to let them go. Robbie always had a hard time with him as well. I know he acts impossible. But it's just his try to protect his girls. Let me talk to him for a second" she told him and now as well going to the kitchen  
"don't even try it, Prue! This is ridiculous! Say what you want. I'm not agreeing to this"  
"she loves him."  
"I'm not saying she doesn't"  
"you know, if someone wanted to protect me from this, we wouldn't be married either. I have to be scared you won't come home anymore every day as well..."  
"this is not about us… this is about our daughter. Did you ever see her when he's gone?"  
"yes. Probably even more than you do. But seeing her worrying, even more shows me, how much she likes him. What do you think changes with you being against this? Do you really think they will split, just because of you? And if you don't give them your blessing they might do it without your blessing. If they really love each other, are meant for each other, they sooner or later are gonna get married anyway and then maybe even without you. Without us. If you deny them your blessing, you might never walk her down the aisle. Do you really want that?" she asked him and they starred each other in the eyes for a few seconds  
"I'm not discussing this. Think about it. And then tell me. Tell him." she told him and went back to the living "give him some time to adjust to the thought. he'll get around" she told Kevin softly and put a hand on his arm. She then was surprised Andy again walked into the room and placed a little velvet box on the couch table  
"that's my mother's engagement ring. it's yours…" Prue couldn't help but smile. She just wanted to approach him to kiss him and tell him she was proud on him, as he continued to speak "but there's a condition tied to this ring. you're getting yourself another job. I'm not watching my daughter cry herself to sleep for the rest of her life." he again looked at Kevin and the men started a starring competition  
"Andy… this..." Prue stuttered, speechless now herself.  
"I'm gonna go upstairs" Kevin told them, ignoring Andy's offer completely and still starring into Andy's eyes, until he was out of their view  
"are you insane?" Prue asked him "he did that his whole life. You can't ask him to skip his job!"  
"well he says he loves her… then he should think about it..."  
"right… like you ever thought about being an inspector because of me, after your return… does that mean you don't love me?!"  
"of course I love you… but I'm there. I come home every night, don't I?"  
"your job is just as dangerous as his… and I don't think I have to remind you on the countless times I've been to the hospital to get you out… not to speak about the Hollister disaster! I worry about you just as much as Lily worries about him. Every time you're not home on time… I start to freak! You can't ask that of him. Not you!" she told him and left the living room now as well  
"where are you going?" Andy asked following a few steps  
"to bed." Prue told him and went up the stairs **

About their wedding day. Well, actually her own wedding day. They had gotten married on her and Andy's 30 year anniversary. Andy and her that day also had renewed their vows, making it something like a double wedding. And last but not least, she read about the day Lily told her and Andy about being pregnant. There again was a family picture. Andy and her gray and wrinkled. Lily's stomach was swollen. Justin as a teen, deffinately not much younger than he was now. Jenny was more beautiful than she had imagined. Her eyes scanned the men of her daughters and she nodded slightly. They matched. Then the last chapter of the whole book... It really got to her.

 _ **2035  
This story had been reality and it's not just any story. It's the story of my mother's life. It's white, red and black. White for all the good that has been done and created. for all the new lives which were made. Red for all the love which was spend over the years, but also for all the blood which was spilled for the greater good. It stands for all the sacrifices and passions. Black for death, for the end and for the evil, no mater if the newest ultimate evil or a little demon, just trying to get to the book. And it stands for many transformations we all went through. But to say it very short: It's about life. About love. And about death. That's what all lives are about, to get born, to love and then die. And it was written because a beloved woman was pulled out of our middle. Mom died a week ago...  
This book is dedicated to my mother, the most amazing woman I have ever met. The most adorable and strong woman every existing. She sacrificed everything she was over and over again for the people she loved.  
I don't wanna hear... anything anymore… all I seriously wanna hear is my mom knocking on the door, calling me, to come down for dinner. I want my mom to kiss me goodnight. I want my mom to pamper me and the baby. I want her to make me rest whole day. I want her to feed me all day. I want her to buy a billion things for the baby. I don't care what she does, as long as she's just there. But my mom's gone. She won't do any of these anymore, and I wished a few times already this week, she had taken me along. I now know, what mom meant, when she once told us, that it was the end of the world for her, when her mom died. It's seriously for me.**_  
 _ **I expected her... to be there for me... especially with the baby. And she was. She was fussing all over me for the past month. I actually hated it. And I hated her for buying toys and planning the baby room, when I was only 4 months pregnant.  
"I miss her so much daddy" I whispered, my eyes never leaving his, even though my vision had started to cloud with all the tears which left my eyes. He looked back at me and I saw how his eyes softened and then they slowly started to tear up as well. I could clearly see that I broke him completely down with those words, but instead of saying anything, he just wrapped his arms around me. At first I was trying to fight the hug back. I wasn't ready for this yet. I was too scared of all the emotions which would cook up, but only after a few seconds I allowed him to hug me and I hugged him back.**_  
 _ **"Me too" he answered me a few minutes later, with a voice, which told me, he was feeling just like me. He couldn't hear those false and slimy words, which never had helped at all. He didn't want to tell anyone he was doing okay, when he really wasn't. He was sick of putting on this stone mask, when he just had lost the most precious thing to him ever. I knew, dad wasn't there to get me out. He was there to get into with me. To hide form the world with me. He locked the door after him and then just hugged me intensely again. Eventually I pulled away. I looked at him again and saw not my father standing in front of me, but this completely broken man, which had lost just about everything.**_  
 _ **But almost at the same time I realized, I could give him a little of that everything back. Turn this, almost stranger, back into my father. I retreated a step and grabbed for the printed pages, which were neatly bound into a book alike shape, laying on my desk. Without another word I handed the script to him. I watched dad take it, open it. I saw him reading the first Page and slowly saw him sitting down on my bed. I sat down on the floor right next to him and watched the stranger slowly, word by word, sentence by sentence, page per page, becoming my father again. I watched his every shrug. His every tear. His every smirk. His every smile. Every stifled laugh. My dad didn't take any break.**_  
 _ **We sat for hours there, barely moving, and I just watched my dad taking in, what I wrote. He never looked at me or spoke a single word to me. If he spoke at all... then to himself or to my mom, who he seemed to believe, was being in the room as well. Chapter per chapter I started to get more and more tired. To give my dad, a little of my mother, of the love of my mother back, finally made me able to feel again something else than sadness and loss. When dawn again was taking over the world for a new day, dad closed the book and turned it around in his hands and looked at the first Page. His hands running over the title 'more than just a woman'.**_

She was more than crying. By then. The way Lily talked about herself there. How she talked about her. She almost felt the immense grief which hung to every word. When she had finished, she knew she couldn't go back down to the girls right away. She couldn't let her girls see her this way. She just sat there in silence for a while. Meghan's CD was over for a while as well. She just starred out of the window.

Her thoughts. Her emotions. It all ran on overload. She wasn't sure if she could handle this input of information. All these memories which were stirred up by reading about them. She couldn't even imagine how Andy had dealt with this, when he read it all. It was definitely too much for her at the moment. She would have loved to run. Just erase her memory and go back 'home'.

But she knew she couldn't do that to her girls. it was already hard for her to hear some things from her daughters, but reading it all in detail. Her concrete reactions. Some letters were pinned to special pages. The pictures. Meghan's voice in the back of her mind. She didn't know where to start on working this out. It seemed like an impossible task to her to sort this at all.


	25. Phoebe

_**A new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **25**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Phoebe**_ **  
**

 **20** **04,** **Satur** **day**

It was getting kinda late and Piper, Phoebe and Paige had whole day planned on what they could do. Andy, Leo and Cole watched the kids. They had decided to leave them at the manor. First of all Meghan and Anna had made a huge scene and second, where would they be safer than around the power of three? A few hours ago the girls had magic proofed the bedrooms, then ate dinner. They now all sat around the kitchen of the manor except Leo who was putting Chris to bed and Andy, who too, had brought his girls to bed and then hadn't returned. They decided there was no use in continuing to work. They needed a break. Some time off. Maybe they'd finally have an idea that way. Paige got up and went over to the fridge to grab something to drink

"someone else something?" she asked and looked back at the rest spread in the kitchen

"no." Piper said and shook her head. Phoebe and Cole didn't react either. Phoebe and Cole were weird all day anyway. She didn't understand what was going on with the two. Normally Phoebe and Cole were not the kind of couple who the whole day like practically sat on one another. But today Cole followed Phoebe's every step. She just closed the fridge again as something in the backyard caught her eyes. Some kind of glowing which was at just that moment getting brighter. She walked over to the sink and pushed the curtain away to get a better look. She couldn't believe what she saw there.

"uuuh guys..." Paige said and turned to her sisters "look at that" Paige told them Phoebe and Piper went up to her and glanced outside as well "is that Andy smoking?" Paige asked. Piper sighed and turned away from the window. Phoebe kept her stare out of the window as Piper explained it to Paige

"Andy's not a real smoker… well he smoked in college and ever since he smokes when he's upset."

"Prue said it somehow calms him..." Phoebe mumbled

"i never thought Andy was the kind of guy to smoke..." Paige said still unbelievingly "do we have to..." at that Phoebe was already out of the door "ok, I rephrase that then… are we going as well?"

"Andy will probably want to be alone… trust me one talking to him will be more than enough..." Piper told her

* * *

Andy just once again sipped on the bottle of whiskey next to him, his cigarette still in his hand as he noticed Phoebe coming closer. He had felt so completely helpless in all of this and now that his kids were asleep he felt completely useless. He couldn't stop his racing mind and with no responsibilities left for him, he decided to get wasted.

"you shouldn't be out here" he told her and tried to get the smoke away from Phoebe. Phoebe completely ignored him and sat down beside him

"that bad, huh?"

"Pheebs.… go back in" he told her taking another breath of his cigarette

"we'll handle it, you know?" Phoebe asked, continuing to ignore him. Andy sighed as he noticed he wouldn't get rid of the former youngest

"did you tell them?" he asked, hoping Phoebe would finally shut up like that and it indeed worked for a few seconds. Andy took another breath of his cigarette and kept starring ahead, just like Phoebe did as well "how long do you know already?" he asked her

"a few weeks… if I calculate correctly I should be in 14th week by now." she told him with a sigh. Andy starred at her tummy for a few seconds, then sipped again at his bottle

"i can't believe they didn't notice… normally they notice when you guys cut a half an inch from your hair… but you growing..."

"i changed my clothing." Phoebe argued

"you okay?" Andy asked her "i mean what did the doc say?" Phoebe looked down again

"haven't seen one yet..."

"Phoebe… 14th week is almost 4th month… you need to check this out..." Andy lectured her

"i know… Cole keeps telling me the same… but I'm just so… so scared, you know? You guys and Piper… you already had problems with your little angels at the doctor's… I'm carrying a demon..." Andy let out a laugh

"don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't call my girls angels" he told her and turned off his cigarette

"Prue's gonna be alright" Phoebe whispered again

"i know that… it's just… this goddamn stubbornness is one day going to get me into my grave. I told her to wait. To rethink the plan. I told her… we'd go talk to you guys and figure something… and she just goes off and does something..."

"well stubbornness is a Halliwell trait.. you knew that all along"

"yes I knew that" Andy sighed and lit another cigarette. Phoebe sighed as well "i just can't believe she did it without talking to me… what if we mess this? What if she gets to know something she shouldn't? What if she somehow changes something?"

"we just need to trust, that she knew what she was doing." Phoebe said softly "but that's not all that's bugging you right? you're not only worried about Prue? you're not only worried about the consequences of the time traveling. you're not only mad at her, right?" Andy shook his head and exhaled some smoke, just to right away take another breath

"if Prue's right… everyone I care about is in danger… my girls, my unborn baby, my wife… you guys… just because of that goddamn powers..." he sighed and took another breath "I just dunno Phoebe… I can't remember the last time magic did something good..."

"well it brought you and Meghan back, right?"

"but just think about it… if Penny hadn't known about your destiny she might never had been as hard as she was on Prue… we might never would have lost Meghan in the first place. I never had left… Prue and I would have gotten married… Prue could have been a photographer… I still could have become a policemen… I might never would have died… your mom might still be around… maybe even Penny. Without magic your dad wouldn't have left..."

"that's all water under the bridge, Andy. You can't live in a world of what ifs."

"all I know is, that since I know about magic it seems to me like it screws everything. It permanently threatens and endangers the people I love most. And you… you could just simply go see a doctor without magic."

"without magic I probably wouldn't even be pregnant. I wouldn't have met Cole. Piper wouldn't have met Leo. Paige probably wouldn't even exist. Magic is not only bad, Andy. But don't worry. We all had our bad times with magic..." Andy just nodded. He knew about it. All of it. He saw all of their little doubts about it. But right now he was in some huge emotional turmoil. He again took a deep breath of his cigarette

"i just… I feel so completely helpless. I just can sit around here and wait… I can't do anything to protect any of them. Though I'm now completely involved with my own powers and all… I still feel like that useless mortal. I can't do anything about loosing anyone I love. Including you" he told her and looked Phoebe, for the first time that night, in the eye. He always really had cared for Phoebe as well. She and Piper were like his little sisters. The thought of loosing any of them drove him just as insane as thinking about Prue and the girls. He broke the eye contact and took another sip of his whiskey. The bottle was definitely emptying. "you should go back inside..." he again said, showing this conversation was over for him. Phoebe sighed and got up.

"good night, bro" she told him as she started to go back inside

"Pheebs..." Andy called her before she disappeared again "you need to tell them"

"i know" Phoebe whispered


	26. Piper

_**A**_ _ **new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **2**_ _ **6**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Piper**_ **  
**

 **20** **37** **,** **Saturday**

Meghan went to open the door, expecting Robbie and the kids, instead Mike stood in front of her

"morning to you, too" Michael teased her, seeing her face fall a little when she saw him

"hey Mike" she said as well and now smiled again. "Brianna! Your loverboy" Meghan yelled

"very funny" Anna said as she walked up to them and kissed Michael. Mike immediately pulled her closer and like that their kiss deepened. They pulled away when they heard some noise from the bathroom. Mike looked at Anna with raised eyebrows

"Kevin is home" Meghan explained, almost yelling, so her sister and brother in law would get they knew what they were doing. Mike had to hold back a laugh. And started to walk more into the house to leave Lily and Kevin some privacy

"i brought some fruits from home… in case..."

"i already talked to Robbie. He is up. Could you two please now stop that..." Michael. chuckled a little. He just wanted to tease her anyway

"sorry. I just couldn't resist." He told her and pecked her cheek "sooo what can I do to help?" he asked looking from one sister to the other, while he had one arm around Brianna

"well as soon as the lovebirds are out of the bathroom again I'd say you and Kevin could get the big pick nick table from the backyard… I mean… I don't think we all match on Lily's tiny dining table." Anna suggested and pulled away from him, to look into the bag of fruits he got along. She got out a plate and started to set the fruits on it.

"yeah well… it's conciliation – sex…. Will take a while" Meghan laughed

"speaking of experiences?" Mike asked with a grin

"can we now please stop about Lily's sex life? Or our sex life? Or your sex life? Just about anybody's sex life?" Anna asked kinda annoyed

"okay… but only till they're done… cause I just NEED to bug her with this the rest of the day" Meghan told Anna grinning from ear to ear. Anna just shook her head and looked at her fiancée

"you want some coffee?"

"yeah sure. Why not?" he answered her and Anna immediately started to make one. Meghan in the meantime started to set some muesli and cereals. Mike went up to Anna while she was making coffee and held her from behind so she could continue what she was doing. He leaned down and started to whisper in her ear

"i missed you tonight" Anna smiled and ignored the sensation he caused deep inside her with being so close and now whispering into her ear. Feeling his breath on her ear and neck. Anna swallowed and then turned the coffee machine on, then turned in his arms while glancing at Meghan. She was relieved to see her occupied. She looked him into his eyes and kissed him passionately

"we'll make up for it tonight" she whispered back, a huge grin spread on her face "by the way. I made up my mind. I want a Christmas wedding."

"you know exactly I don't" he answered her

"but I talked to mom this morning and she told me, it is possible to have Christmas AND time alone..."

"oh please… don't start fighting… the bathroom is still occupied" Meghan told them

"what's occupied?" Lily asked innocently as she and Kevin walked into the kitchen. Kevin's arms both around her waist while they walked in with goofy smiles "hey Mike"

"morning you two"

"you'll so regret that" Anna just laughed at them

"what? We didn't do anything, right beautiful?" Kevin played dumb, but the wicked grin on his face clearly showed he would do it right away again. "hey Mike" Kevin now too added and reached for his hand.

"yeah well, if you've got so much energy left… get going at the picnic table…"

"what? Why?" Lily asked

"no offense sis, but, your dining table won't be big enough for about 10 people..." then the doorbell rang again

"i get it" Meghan told them and headed to the front door. She opened it to meet with her own family. Her smile grew.

"hey mom" Justin mumbled and pushed past her with some groceries into the kitchen while asking "where's grandma?"

"hello to you, too" Meghan yelled after her son

"hey mom" Jenny told her "can I babysit Hope?"

"well ask your aunt and uncle" she answered her and watched her pass by as well

"when did I like get invisible for our kids?" Robbie. laughed

"when they turned into teenagers" he answered smiling, let the bags in his arms down and pulled her closer to him "doesn't mean you're air to me" they grinned at each other and then kissed "hey"

"hey" she answered

"hey! You stop that immediately! You didn't fight..." Lily said grinning as she approached them as well "hey Robbie." she told him and gave him a quick hug

"how come you guys can have fun and I'm the only one not allowed to kiss my man"

"first of all he's not your man..."

"oh you have no idea how much he is my man" Meghan interrupted her

"second… we've got no time for that. I'm hungry. And Robbie. needs to help with the table…"

"what table?"

"picnic table… we wanna get it inside"

"and third… because you're the oldest" Lily finally finished in some kinda singing voice to mock Meghan

"unfair" Mags growled at her sister and kissed Robbie. quickly

"well I'm gonna go to the backyard then" Robbie. told the sisters

"Kevin and Mike are already there" Lily informed him as her and Meghan grabbed the groceries and went back to the kitchen "so where do we start?"

"where are my kids?"

"Jenny went with Hope to the backyard after she got mom is still upstairs with the book… and Justin I think went to help the men, after we told him he couldn't see mom right now. That she needed some space" Anna answered

"did you know they completely ignored me?" Meghan asked still completely shocked

* * *

"uuuh mom… the guys from next door are doing something weird" Chris told Piper, while looking out of the window. Piper went up to Chris and looked out of the window now as well. She watched them get the big pick nick table towards the backdoor of Prue's… no Lily's house. She sighed. And closed her eyes. One and a half years and she still couldn't get used to the thought her sister was gone

"can you stay with grandpa for a second?"

"sure" Chris nodded and walked up to Victor "hey grandpa, you wanna play a round of chess?"

"care to tell me what you're doing there?"

"uuuh Piper. Hey" Mike stuttered and looked back at Kevin, who nodded and headed inside

"we wanted to do some big family brunch… and so wanted to take the table for a few hours" Robbie jumped in

"why don't you do it outside?"

* * *

"Lily, your aunt Piper wants to know what we're doing with the table"

"what?" Lily looked shocked at the other two

"what are you looking like that at us?"

"do we tell her? I thought we agreed not to because of grandpa..."

"well… if you bring her inside grandpa won't get to know anything..."

"and I'm sure mom would like to talk to her as well..." Lily looked back at Kevin. She didn't know what to do. She sighed heavily and went outside

"why do I have to deal all of that?" she grumbled

"because you got laid!" Meghan called after her. Anna threw a dishcloth at Meghan, then just shook her head, while both still laughed slightly

* * *

"because we got a guest" Lily now told Piper

"and that guest can't eat outside?"

"no. that special guest can't. Because grandpa would probably..." Lily didn't know how to continue

"oh my god! she's here? isn't she?" Lily just nodded, not really wanting to talk about it in the backyard "Where?"

"she's up in our attic." Piper immediately went past her niece and got into the house "reading the book" Lily added, but knowing her aunt probably wouldn't hear her anymore

* * *

"Prue!"

Prue barely noticed how someone came up the stairs until she heard Piper's voice like right behind her. She immediately turned around. She wanted to right away get up and hug her, but first needed to take a look at her. What she saw totally caught her off guard. Just by her voice, Prue had expected her Piper to stand in front of her, but she really didn't. Piper at the age of 64 had grown almost completely white. She was wrinkled here and there and more looking like Penny Halliwell than ever. She just couldn't believe her eyes. Hearing her sister, she got thrilled. Finally something she could find comfort in. something she actually knew. She didn't think about her having grown old as well. And again she noticed what a mess time traveling actually was. She, the oldest of four sisters, now stood in front of her younger sisters who was actually older than her right now. She right away regretted again that she even thought about this whole time travel mess.

Prue continued to stare at Piper for several more seconds before she finally realized her sister actually was crying. She immediately reacted. She just couldn't stand the sight. In fact she never could. She pulled her sister into her arms and just let her cry.

"oh my god, Piper" Prue whispered. Only now fully realizing this indeed was her sister and why she cried at seeing her again. In this time she actually was dead. Piper just kinda hugged her dead sister. She couldn't believe how Piper must have felt. The sisters stayed in their embrace for a good while, then Prue pulled away and held Piper at an arm's length

"I'm so sorry" Prue started to apologize "i wanted to go to the Manor, but the girls..."

"don't. it's alright. you're here… that's all that matters" Piper told her and again pulled Prue into a tight hug "i missed you so much" she whispered and closed her eyes tightly to let the last tears on her eyes subside, then pulled kinda shocked away "I'm sorry… did you..."

"did I know I was dead here? Yes. Almost from the start. One of the girl's didn't know I actually was listening..."

"so since when are you here?"

"yesterday afternoon. Lily called the girls and we had a girl's night. They told me some stories… found out about the book..."

"so you know it like all, huh?"

"well… I guess..." Prue again studied Piper's face and then just shook her head "Piper..." she said softly as she let her hand run over her sister's cheek

"just a little older, I guess" Piper answered her with a laugh, but knew exactly what she meant.

"c'mon. Sit down with me..."

"you know… just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't stand..." Piper joked as she sat down on the sofa with Prue

"stupid" Prue scolded playfully

"i bet you've got a million of questions"

"well… this here" she motioned to the book "answered a lot, but… I still don't know how to handle all of that. All these information. These emotions I feel right now. it's overwhelming. Seriously. 30 years..." she unbelievingly shook her head and starred at the book for a while

"we never knew where you have been… or better when. You erased your memory of this completely, before talking to any of us" Prue nodded slightly and grabbed for the note in her pocket.

"i guessed that already. I found this in Lily's book… thought I take it along" she answered her sister "soo. How is dad?" she asked to change the topic. Piper immediately looked down

"well… on good days he still at least recognizes Chris. He kinda seems to live in the past and so he doesn't know me. a 60 year old daughter just doesn't match into his way of seeing the world. Then I explain things to him. Tell him, that I'm Piper and well… mostly he gets and accepts it. For a few hours at least..." Prue looked down also

"and the bad days?" she heard Piper heave a heavy, almost shaking breath

"on bad days I can't even enter his room. When he sees me, he calls me Penny, gets a yelling fit and throws me out of 'his apartment'" she let out a small laugh which made a few tears spill over. Prue however let out a laugh as well

"if I'm honest, I thought you resembled grams as well." she told her smiling and then turned serious again. She put a hand on her arm and squeezed it softly "it must be hard. I'm sorry you have to deal with it"

"well… when it got worse… he often only immediately turned on Chris. They had a good relationship before everything started. And so we decided he'd move in with me. Though Phoebe offered to take him, too"

"how did this all start?"

"well, about five years ago we noticed there was something wrong. First little things like on Lily's wedding he wouldn't know who Jenny and Justin where. Or even Robbie. We got worried and ran several tests. You always said he needed more support, but we thought he handled it pretty good. We checked once a week. But after you died he grew worse pretty fast. On her weekly visit Phoebe found his apartment a complete mess, because he forgot to clean or even wash the dishes. that's when we decided to make him move." Prue nodded slightly. Again everything was about her death. She sighed and took a few calming breathes

"you okay?"

"well… no… I thought I had adjusted of the idea of me being dead in these… like 18 hours, but obviously I didn't."

"to me it's 18 months and I still can't get myself used to the idea. " Piper told her understanding

"i can't believe the grief my death caused everyone. I can't take it. Really. I could deal with everything… but… not this. When I read about Lily's condition in the book. Found her breaking down completely last night… I didn't know what to do. Then your reaction on me. Meghan's… dad and this Alzheimer. My grandson… Piper he barely let go of me. Andy… god, Andy clipped his wings?" Piper looked down and sighed

"we were all shocked. He didn't talk to anybody. He just did it. Leaving everyone letters to explain things."

"i so understand it… but seeing your guys grief… how could he just walk away like that?"

"he wasn't the same anymore after your death. If I hadn't known it was him, I wouldn't have recognized him anymore, Prue. It was like… he pushed a button and decided not to feel anymore. Not to laugh anymore. Can you imagine Andy not laughing? Noone could pull him out of it, Prue. He just kept going because he felt like he had to take care of your girls. But then he learned about Mike and Anna and it suddenly dawned on him, that they didn't need him anymore. But he needed you. In our letter he said he just hoped, the elders would have the grace to let him be with you again. " Prue starred at Piper while she talked. It felt to her like her heart broke. Andy, the man who got her away from this all mind driven way of thinking, who got her to love again. Have fun again. Her gentle, caring Andy without emotions? Without a laugh? His laughing. Prue closed her eyes and heard her husband's laugh. She loved him laughing. She loved his sense of humor. This childish inputs that always made her laugh on her own. She swallowed and looked back at Piper

"so Chris still lives with you?" she asked again changing topics. Piper nodded

"yes. he. His wife. And his three little girls" she answered smiling. Prue smiled as well

"and you had twins… I read that"

"yeah. Matt and Mel. They haven't returned after finishing college. I mean we still have contact, but they loved these all independent lives with noone of the family busting in and all. they're anyway special. I mean… they're fraternal twins. So one just inherited witch powers and the other is the first to be born whitelighter. Mel's quite jealous on Matt for that anyway. And the two of them… well you met Mags and Anna, right?" Piper laughed and so did Prue

"what about Phoebe?"

"she moved out when Chris moved back in… she said it was time for her own thing."

"Paige?"

"still living in the attic. The triplets went to college last year"

"Paige with triplets." Prue again shook her head in disbelief "Piper… I read so much in this book… the years to come..."

"they weren't easy. But you made it through. don't worry. Everything works out." Piper answered softly

"how's Andy? My Andy?"

"he's upset. he's scared. he's… mad… in denial… he's gonna have a tough time with magic. But once Lily is born everything's forgotten again. You guys don't even know what a treasure you're carrying right now" Prue looked down on her still flat stomach

"well I think I've got a pretty good idea of it by now. I just wished I could keep the memory. You know? I mean… when I go back and erase my memory… I'll only know what's on that note. But I want to keep this feeling. This… knowing everything will be okay. I want to keep being so unbelievingly proud on my girls..."


	27. Brunch

_**A**_ _ **new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **2**_ _ **7**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Brunch**_ **  
**

 **20** **37** **,** **Saturday**

Prue and Piper walked downstairs together. Both a smile on their face. As soon as everyone in the living got they were coming downstairs Jenny ran over to the stairs and ran into her grandmother. Prue was completely caught off guard. She looked at Piper who just smiled and Prue eased up, wrapping her arms around her granddaughter, softly caressing her back

"Hey" she smiled and couldn't hold back the thought of holding Meghan, though her Meghan was still younger than her granddaughter now was. Justin followed his sister not long after

"grandma" Prue laughed

"hey buddy" she smiled at him. Piper just grinned as well and pecked Prue's cheek.

"I'm gonna go back to the manor" she told her sister. Prue pulled away from her grandchildren

"you two wait a second." she told them and hugged Piper again

"i will miss you" Piper whispered

"I'll always be there. Just close your eyes and listen to your heart. I'll be there. I promise. You just need to listen."

"i love you, Prue"

"i love you, too" Piper pulled away again and turned to her nieces

"i want that table back in a piece!"

"of course" Meghan nodded

"now you two..." Prue turned and looked at her grandchildren "will definitely sit right beside me on that table" she told them and wrapped her arms around them as they walked back to the other adults

"hey Mike" she said and gave him a quick hug. Then looked around the round "and you're Robbie" she said and moved over to him, also hugging him quickly

"yes, hey" Prue looked him over and nodded

"nice to actually meet you" she said and laughed a little, feeling completely weird "and nice job with my grandchildren"

"did what I could" Robbie answered and again wrapped his arms around Meghan and kissed the side of her head. Prue smiled. She always used to have a good knowledge in human nature. And she immediately felt he was one of the good guys. A warm and happy kind of man. He might have not looked that way with his tattoos, but when she looked into his eyes she kinda found Andy in them. She had read in Lily's book already, that she had seen similarities between the two. She leaned over to Meghan

"good choice" she whispered into her ear. Meghan laughed and nodded grinning from ear to ear "i know" Prue then found Kevin. Lily sitting in his lap and walked up to him. The couple got up as she approached them

"and that would make you Kevin." she told him and also hugged him "thank you" she whispered into his ear during the hug

"umm… it's alright, Prue" Kevin said, not sure what she meant. Prue just smiled at him, seeing he was confused

"from what I heard so far, you were the best that could happen to Lily. So, thanks for everything, okay?"

"it was my pleasure" Kevin now answered her, grinning as he looked deeply into Lily's eyes. Lily smiled as well and kissed him.

"okay. Enough already. There are kids in the room!" Meghan told them

"we're barely kids anymore, mom!" Justin protested

"see, dad, I also could have brought Luke"

"Luke?" Prue asked

"no way, Jenny, this is a family day" Meghan told her

"Jenny's boyfriend. The first." Lily whispered to Prue, who nodded, showing she understood

"and Mags doesn't really like him" Anna whispered in her other ear

"no, mom actually hates him" Justin said out loud

"that's not true, right mom? you're such a jerk, Justin!" Jenny told her brother and pushed him slightly back. Meghan bit her lip and looked innocently at her mom. Prue tried her best not to start laughing, seeing how Meghan clearly showed that she really hated the guy, but was glad her daughter's anger right now flew onto Justin. As soon as she thought she had gotten everything she stepped between the siblings to stop the cat fight they had started

"okay, okay. Stop you two. I'm not here to hear about your fights. I wanted to have a nice family brunch. So you two stop now and we finally go eating." Prue told them as she moved with the siblings over to the table. And like always each side of the table held one party of the family. Meghan kept her place where she stood and just starred at the table, like she had about 24 hours before.

A small smile played on her lips. It felt like they were complete again. But soon her smile faded and she started to cry again. This one side of that table belonged to her mom. It always had. No matter if they were little and it was the four sisters sitting there or they grew older and she and her sisters had gotten each one side and her mom and dad the last. For almost two years noone had sat on that side of the table. And after tonight again it would be unoccupied. She just couldn't stop her tears from flowing. Robbie returned to her side and put a hand on her cheek. Softly he pushed her tears away with his thumbs

"it'll be okay, baby" he said softly. After Prue's death he had often found Meghan in a similar state. And after Andy had clipped his wings and they had gotten the dining table of Prue and Andy, he often caught Meghan sitting at the table and starring at the empty spaces. He knew how she felt about these 'empty' spaces. They had talked a lot about it. It was the only thing that really was able to upset Meghan. She always was the one handling things after her parent's death reasonably. Like Prue had done it with Patty and Penny, she stayed straight headed. She had organized everything. Arranged everything. She had somehow accepted things as soon as she had grown over the shock, but seeing her mother's place unoccupied always reminded her on their loss and pulled her in a deep kind of depression she barely could have been pulled out of. And noone ever dared to take Prue's place.

"c'mon, honey" he whispered and tried to pull her over to the table. Robbie knew Meghan wouldn't want anybody to notice and so tried to pull her out of it, before she fell too deep. Meghan just shook her head and headed out to the backyard. Robbie sighed and looked up. Everyone seemed busy and hadn't noticed anything. The only one he crossed eyes with was Prue. Prue just nodded. Robbie understood. He sat down on one side of the table. Prue kept on chatting for a bit and then excused herself.

She went to the hall and grabbed for a long cardigan which hung there. She wrapped it around herself and like that hoped wouldn't be recognized by anyone inside the manor. She slid into the backyard and moved over to her oldest daughter

"you okay?" Prue asked softly, sitting down on the steps. Meghan just shook her head and pushed her tears away. She sniffled in try to calm down

"noone will ever take your place..." Meghan finally got out. "when you and dad were gone, Anna and I told Lily that it was ridiculous to stay living in the attic. Especially when dad made himself clear, that Lily should get the house. But Lily said she didn't want to move down. She couldn't especially not with your furniture everywhere. So we decided each of us should take one or two things from the house we really wanted… and then get everything else out. I took your dining table..." she told her. Prue could clearly tell how it upset Meghan. And she noticed how Meghan again started to cry.

"shshsh" she made as she pulled Meghan closer "it's okay" she tried to calm her down, but felt how it kinda had the opposite effect.

"i sometimes sit at that table and just stare at the empty spaces. And then I completely loose it. I fall so deep and I don't know how to get up again. At the beginning it was worst. I dealt with it, I thought, but then I sat at that table and… and it's definitely not okay… this place is not empty today, but it will be again tomorrow… so what the hell is okay with that?" she asked desperately. Prue sighed. She understood where she was coming from. But what could she tell her?

"you're right. it's not okay. And I never said it was fair. But that's just how life is… people come into our life and they leave again. Some stay just for a little while. Some stay all your life. Some go earlier. Some come into your life when you least expect it. But that's how life is, princess. You have to let it go. I know it's hard. My mom died, too, remember? Holding onto that is not helping you. it's not making anything better. It doesn't change a thing. It doesn't make my death undone. Justin and Jenny soon will bring new people into your life. Give them my space on that table. They won't mind. And it will help you heal that wound my death left." Prue told her while pulling away and looking into Meghan's eyes.

"and how will I stop myself from falling?"

"let yourself fall. that's completely okay. fall and Stay. try to get your strength back before you get up again. But don't stay down. Recollect yourself and then get up again. that's what people do every day. that's what I did. Stay in that whole you fall into… for as long as you want. for as long as you need... but you have to get up and pull yourself out of it at some point again. You can't stop yourself from falling. But you have to get up again." Meghan smiled a little

"that's also what you told me when I started to ride a bike. You will fall. But you need to get up again. Or else you'll never learn to ride a bike." Prue smiled

"so? Have you learned to ride a bike?"

"i still don't know how to ride this bike…" Meghan countered

"you'll learn it. I promise" Prue told her and pushed the last of her tears away

"soooo… Lily had her breakdown and you did. What about Anna? Will she have one as well?" Meghan tried not to laugh

"no. I don't think so. I dunno… Brianna really let herself dwell when you and dad died. She wore black for like forever. She… fell apart right away. Even felt kinda guilty when dad left. Because of her and Mike. But… she let it out, you know? Me… I just I had to work. Lily buried herself in her room. Anna was completely out of it. Someone needed to stand strong. Handle things. Deal with things. And so I did. And Lily… well you heard her. She didn't deal with her grief either. She just replaced it."

"so Anna is safe?"

"why do you think Mike and her got together? Why do you think he wanted to cheer her? She really was out of it… but she's fine now. Trust me. she's more than safe. I'm really glad she has Mike. It makes me worry less." prue smiled a little and then looked down

"you should go back inside" Prue told her

"what about you?"

"i think you know what's with me..."

"mom… no. you need to say goodbye… they..." Prue smiled and shook her head

"do you really think it makes things easier? Makes me leaving easier? For me? For you guys?" Prue again shook her head and smiled "i have to leave at some point. When will be a good time, Meghan?" Meghan looked down "go back in. don't tell them I left. Enjoy yourself. Make a party. Celebrate my life." Meghan hugged Prue and kissed her cheek, then got up and started to go inside

"Mags?" Meghan stopped for a second and looked back at her mom "i love you. I love them all. Please tell them… tell them that I'm proud on you. All of you. Tell them I love them." Meghan didn't answer, but just continued to go inside. Prue swallowed. She knew she'd hurt them again. But no matter when she'd leave again she'd hurt them. She looked at the sky

"you need to show them, you're with them… they have to know they're not alone" she said lowly. Feeling like she somehow could connect with herself and her husband that way. Then she closed her eyes and took a few breaths to calm down, then starred for several more minutes ahead. She then took some deep breathes and started to chant again

"take me back from  
whence I came  
to time and place  
that are the same  
let past be present  
that time regain"

 **20** **04** **,** **Saturday**

when Prue opened her eyes again she wasn't in the backyard anymore but sat on her bed. She looked around the room to check if she was back home. On the nightstands again stood Andy's picture and on the other side one of her. She got up and to their bathroom, where still the purple dress Julia had borrowed her laid from last night. She was back. She looked into the mirror and starred at herself. She let everything she had learned once more run through her mind. Then closed her eyes again. Knowing she was going to forget everything in the next few minutes made her sick. How could she just accept all of that happening by forgetting it. She could change things. She again looked at herself in the mirror. And shook her head. She couldn't change things. They needed to happen. No matter how much they'd suffer under them. She closed her eyes again in try to remember the spell. She again looked into her own eyes in the mirror. then went back to the bedroom and laid down. She got the note out she had copied from Lily's book, laid it on the bed and again started to chant

"after this memory  
is seen and said,  
erase these thoughts  
from my  
heart and head"

Prue now closed her eyes. She again thought about her complete trip to the future. She said out aloud, what she saw. This way, she was like ripping out pages of her diary. She felt how she step by step forgot about the past – to her - 24 hours. She felt how her mind eased. How it felt like her head was becoming 'lighter'. The feeling scared her. She definitely felt that something left her body. She wanted to stop, but knew she had to do it all. She needed to. She needed to let it all play out. She needed to protect them. She needed to let them have this happy ending she saw. She witnessed. and so she continued to think about every single detail she had seen. Last but not least she repeated her words from before in the backyard

"you need to show them, you're with them… they have to know they're not alone" and then she suddenly shrugged up of the bed like she just had been asleep and woke from a nightmare. She felt dizzy. Light headed. She looked around the room in confusion. didn't she want to find out some things about… the baby! Where was Andy? Did she do something? Did Andy? She got up and just wanted to leave the room to go to the future, when suddenly she felt like something wasn't right. She looked back at the bed and found a small note there

 _ **Dear Prue,  
I can only imagine how confusing it must be to wake in our bed and can't remember anything about the last 24 hours. I'm sorry for that confusion.  
You went to the future to get some answers. And you found so much more, that's why I – we – you cast the memory spell. To answer your question: you'll have a beautiful girl. But you need to know, that despite everything that will happen, your girls will be fine.  
Prue (before casting the memory spell)**_

"I've been to the future..." she mumbled and then smiled and placed her hand on her tummy "a girl..."


	28. Epilogue

_**A**_ _ **new Power of three**_ _ **Part**_ _ **2**_ _ **8**_ _ **:  
**_ _ **Epilogue**_ **  
**

 **A** **N: so here goes already my last chapter of this Fiction. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for everyone who reviewed. Athena, I thank you so much, you really have kept me going ;)**

* * *

 **2nd month of Prue's pregnancy  
** Prue was back for almost a week now. The note hadn't really answered any of their questions, but what were they supposed to do? Prue and her sisters were working permanently on something to keep everyone safe. Phoebe finally also had told her sisters. Andy today had let Prue sleep in. it had been a Saturday and they had decided to leave the potion making and spell writing to Monday. After a late breakfast with the girls he went up to their bedroom to wake Prue. Andy smiled at his wife and kissed her to wake her up. Prue almost immediately pulled away again

"eggs..." she said with a disgust look on her face as she opened her eyes. Andy laughed

"ya, eggs..."

"You want me to get you something, too?"

"No... I don't want anything... I just wanna get dressed and want to enjoy the day with you and the girls."

"Well... what do you wanna do?"

"I'd love to go shopping..."

"Okay... then we get you some great over-all new outfit and tonight we go dancing to the club..."

"we do?"

"We do" Andy said grinning and pecked her a few times.

"Can you get the girls while I get dressed?" she asked between his soft pecks

"anything you want..."

"... I got it" Prue answered him, just like it is in the song of Roy Orbison. Prue then finally got up, but again felt this immense dizzy spell.

"Prue?"

"Just give me a second" she whispered, but Andy anyway stepped up behind her, holding her in his arms

"you sure you wanna go shopping?"

Prue slowly nodded

"yes." She said forcing a smile on her face. Andy saw her smile and got even more worried. To him the solution to this whole mess was to strip the girl's powers and for Prue to retire.

* * *

 _ **3rd month of Prue's pregnancy  
**_ "I'm going" Andy yelled into the backyard, where Prue and her sisters were seated. He went outside and kissed his girls

"bye Andy" Phoebe said and Andy nodded at them then left

"you are still not talking?" Piper asked, looking at Prue, who just looked down

"what's going on between you?" Paige asked. Who had been doing some traveling, once they were done with the serious witch stuff and now tried to catch up. Prue took a big breath.

"i need to change Anna's diaper" she told them and got up, showing her swollen belly "Anna… c'mon" she called for her smaller daughter and reached out a hand to her then went inside

"what's going on? Did I miss something? I never… I mean since I know them they are this… happy couple… I never even saw them fighting and now they're not talking?" Paige asked looking from Piper to Phoebe

"all I know is that they had this huge fight" Piper said lowly

"do you know anything Pheebs?" Paige asked, seeing how Phoebe looked down. She and Andy had talked a lot lately.

"Andy has some problems with magic since we know about the baby… he doesn't want what we do… well did like daily for his girls." Phoebe said lowly

"but they are magical. Noone can change that..."

"well there would be a possibility… they could bind their powers, like grams did with us" Piper explained Paige

"but wouldn't that make them even more vulnerable?"

"yes it would. And that's why I don't want to bind them" Prue said and again took her seat again. The other three shrugged together. They hadn't expected for Prue to be back so soon "oh I'm sorry… shall I go again so you can talk?"

"Prue..." Piper said softly

"well I've got some announce to make..." Phoebe told them, looking at each of her sisters "as you all know I've finally been to a doctor..."

"yay to that" Paige cheered, what caused Piper to laugh. Prue kept her stare down

"did you find out the sex of the baby?" Piper asked

"umm no. we kinda were to shocked to ask about it" Phoebe said, stifling a small laugh

"shocked on what?" Prue asked, now looking at Phoebe. Her face still kinda like stone. She was so annoyed by Andy and her fighting and now her sisters mixed in as well

"is there something wrong?" Piper asked as well

"no. no, there's nothing wrong… there's just more than we thought" Phoebe told them

"okay am I the only one not getting what you're saying?" Paige asked

"we'll have twins" Phoebe finally spilled

"you… wow… congrats, Phoebe!" Piper told her and hugged her

"two?" Paige asked shocked "i don't think I could even handle one." Paige said surprised

"let alone three… and with powers" Prue mumbled angrily. Getting Paige all wrong

"Prue… noone said that!" Piper told her

"no. you guys just talk about me and Andy and I don't get how our problems are any of yours. Yes my husband wants to bind our kids' powers..."

"so? Cole and I already thought about that as well" Phoebe admitted, though with her children it would be something else, because they were scared about their demonic side.

"really?" Piper asked

"yeah. I mean… they'll be demonic." Phoebe said softly and placed a hand on her stomach

"i just never thought you would consider that. I mean… you probably are the one most 'in love' with your powers" Piper told her

"we're only just thinking about it. We haven't decided on anything yet." Phoebe told them and looked at Prue

"we didn't decide anything either, if that's what you wanna go for, Phoebe" Prue kinda bitched at her little sister

"yeah well you will never decide if you don't talk" Phoebe told Prue. They had gotten pretty close lately with both being pregnant, but at the same time it ripped them apart that it seemed like Phoebe was the only one Andy talked to.

"i wouldn't have a problem to discuss the matter of binding her powers. But that's not all he suggested, okay? He also considered stripping them completely!" Prue told Phoebe. "You guys happy now?" Prue asked upset. She hated that she had to deal with everybody's opinion on this. This was something between her and Andy

"I'm gonna lay down for an hour can you watch the girls?" she mumbled as she started to go back inside, not showing her tears

"Prue wait…" Piper again tried softly

"did you know that?" Paige asked Phoebe

"no..." Phoebe said lowly

* * *

 _ **4th month of Prue's pregnancy  
**_ "what's this?" Andy asked finding his mom and Prue in the kitchen over some tea when he returned from work

"hey baby" Julia told him and got up

"mom. Please. Would you finally stop calling me baby?" he asked and let her wrap his arms around her, not reacting to it though

"Meghan told your mom about our fights." Prue told him

"we are not talking. So we also don't fight" Andy argued

"yeah well that's why I'm here." Julia said "c'mon. Sit down with us"

"there's nothing to talk about, mom. Prue has her opinion. I got mine."

"i said you're sitting down now. I'm not gonna leave before you haven't talked"

"I'm not in the mood for talking" Andy told them, grabbed himself a beer and disappeared through the backdoor  
the next morning Andy sat with Julia and the girls in the dining to breakfast. Julia had tried several times to get him or Prue to talk to her. Or to each other. Without any use. She told them both, she'd stay till they had talked. For the sake of the girls they needed to clear this.

:-:-:-:

Prue slowly made her way down the stairs. She had slept longer that day. The pregnancy and the fight with Andy really draw on her. She clung to the banister. The room was spinning. Every single muscle of her body hurt and she felt like she was going to throw up any second. She felt like crap. She had been good in hiding her condition so far. She at least thought so. In the meantime she didn't know what to think anymore. Meghan seemed to catch more than she thought or else she probably wouldn't have called Julia.

She slowly came down the stairs, carefully placing one foot before the other, holding tightly to the banister. Then finally stopped for several minutes, taking in deep breathes, trying to stop the spinning.

Andy heard steps from the stairs and looked to the door, waiting for Prue to come through it, but there was nothing. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Anna and Mags, who were still eating peacefully. He looked at his mom, who looked just as confused, Prue wasn't coming in

"I'm gonna see where she went" Julia told him and got up. She walked to the stairs, finding Prue on the landing, clinging to the banister. She looked pale. Paler than ever. White as the wall. Julia had noticed something was wrong with Prue. She definitely was pale already the night before. But when it seemed useless to talk to them together, Prue had told her she'd go to bed and she thought some sleep probably would do her good. seeing Prue like that was just something she couldn't bare.

Andy had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and followed his mother. When he saw Prue coming down the stairs he immediately froze. He instantly had images of the night of their prom in his mind. He saw her swaying a little. Saw how she had stopped her walking back then in try to suppress her dizziness.

"Prue..." he called softly. Prue's eyes opened slowly. His voice echoed through her mind and she couldn't quite locate him, since it seemed like there were 20 Andy's standing close to one another. She closed her eyes fast again and shook her head a bit to try clearing her vision

"Prue? Are you okay?" Julia now asked worried, going up a few steps of the stairs, towards her, noticing there definitely was something wrong. Prue opened her eyes again and tried to speak, but before she could, her world turned blank. Andy saw Prue's eyes rolling into her head and then how her feet gave away and darted up the stairs to catch her, just inches before she hit the floor.

"Prue? Prue?!" he called, slightly slapping her, trying to get her back awake again. Alarmed by the yells the girls ran out into the hall as well. Anna right away was wailing, scared about how her mom looked. While Mags looked up at her dad, trying to figure out how or if she could help

"Meghan, honey, can you get me a cold wet cloth?"

Meghan nodded immediately and set off in a dead run to the closest bathroom.

"c'mon, Ann, we bring mommy, to the couch, huh?" he asked smiling at his youngest. Anna sniffled a few times and then clung to Andy's leg as they walked to the living. What didn't exactly help Andy. Julia followed and then set some pillows on the couch to support Prue. Andy laid Prue down, propping her feet on some pillows. Meghan came back with a wet towel and handed it to Andy

"what's wrong with mom?" she asked

"she just fainted... nothing to worry about" he reassured his girls. He looked back at his mom

"Meghan... get ready for preschool, okay?" Julia asked her granddaughter

"It's Saturday" Meghan said crossing her arms. Andy smiled a little

"could you guys please go with grandma? Maybe you can see how things go at the manor"

"Have to be?" Meghan asked

"yes"

"'okay. let's go, huh?" Julia asked the two girls

"Mags say 'tay, not I!" Anna protested. Andy sighed

"come here, beetle bug" Andy said and placed her on his lap "mommy's fine. She just was very tired and so went to sleep without wanting to. I'll wake her and talk to her about resting."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, she's going to be just okay. Now c'mon go with Mags and grandma to the manor, okay?"

"'tay" Anna nodded "me wants to go see twis(chris)" Anna told her grandma as they started to walk. Meghan however stayed with her parents

"sweetie, c'mon..." Julia said softly

"you are not going to fight again, right?" Meghan asked, looking at her father. Andy again sighed. He hadn't realized the girls really caught anything. But just by the looks Meghan really understood pretty much what was going on

"we won't fight. I promise"

"good… cause I can hear you being mad at mommy..." Andy looked at his mom, then back at Meghan

"honey what do you mean with that?"

"i sometimes hear yours and mommy's voice in my head even though you are not really talking." Meghan old him. Andy closed his eyes

'great… just great. Perfect what magic can do' he thought, again more keen on binding their powers for their own sake

"what's that got to do with magic, daddy?" Meghan suddenly asked surprising Andy. He starred at Meghan for a second. He never had gotten she could do anything like that, but it seemed like Meghan could read his thoughts

'mindsharing' Andy thought to himself

"what's that?" Meghan asked innocently

'damn it' Andy again thought

"daddy!" Mags cried out 'hearing' her father cursing

Julia first was confused at what was going on, but suddenly too 'heard' Andy cursing

"did you just say it out loud? Because I heard that too…" she told her son. Andy now starred at his mom, then back at Meghan

'dam… no...' he took a deep breath. He couldn't think what he wanted and he couldn't say what he wanted. Great

"dadi do again" Anna giggled. She loved when people cursed. Everyone always told them they shouldn't curse and when adults did it always was funny how they acted when they heard

"Andy..." Julia asked, waiting for an explanation

"just a second!" Andy told them and ran to the manor. He took the stairs to Piper and Leo's floor two at a time and opened their door "Leo… oooh damn it…. Sorry" he said and all fast left the bedroom in which Piper and Leo where in the middle of 'it' as fast as possible again "what the hell is going on this morning?" he mumbled to himself, then jogged to the basement, where Phoebe's flat was. This time he learned from his mistake and knocked on the door before entering

"Andy, hey..." Phoebe greeted him sleepily

"sorry, Phoebe. I didn't want to wake you… but… is there ANY possibility my girls can read minds? And also share the thoughts?"

"well… technically anything is in the pool..." Phoebe told him "why?"

"long story… I'll explain later..." Andy said "thanks Pheebs" he told her quickly and left again. He returned to their living and saw them looking all expectantly at him

"what's mind…?" Meghan started as the first one. Andy bit his lip, then knelt down, so he was his daughter's eye level.

"mindsharing" Andy told his daughter. "you remember how mommy and I told you, that you and your sisters are very special girls?"

"yes because of astral orbing" Meghan answered her dad

"yes, well seems like that's not the only thing you guys can do. You know… mommy can move things with her mind… and as it seems you can move thoughts to other people's mind he explained his daughter

"and that's mindshaving?" Meghan asked. Andy smiled

"mindsharing. Yes."

"do we have more powers?" Meghan asked innocently

"well maybe you do. You know you two are still very small. Maybe you do. But your powers will grow as you grow older… and maybe there will come more powers to you once you can handle them" he said softly and ruffled her hair a little "but.. you gotta tell me or mommy when you can do something new. Can you hear mommy and me already long?" Meghan shrugged her shoulders

"i think it started when mommy got sick" Meghan told him

"see. You gotta tell me stuff like that" he said softly

"i didn't know that. Sorry daddy" Meghan said looking down. Andy smiled a little and put a hand to her chin to make her look at him again

"it's okay. You didn't know" he told her softly and pecked her lips "come here you two" he said and pulled his girls into his arms "i love you" he whispered to them and then looked at his mom, showing he wasn't sure how to deal with it all

"okay girls, c'mon. We let daddy wake mommy now… let's go see your aunts and cousin" Julia told the girls

"umm.. I think you better just go to the backyard" Andy told his mom, turning a little red. Julia laughed and nodded then went with Meghan and Brianna to the backyard. Andy smiled a little and then turned back to Prue. He let the cold towel run over her face.

"Prue... c'mon... wake up, sweetie" he whispered. He was scared himself, but this emotion he only revealed now, that the kids were gone. He saw how Prue slowly started to stir. He pulled some hair out of her sweaty forehead. She felt slightly warm and he was immediately even more worried

"Prue?" he asked softly again. Prue's eyes fluttered open and right away the smell of pancakes filled her nostrils. It smelled so very disgusting right now and she realized right away, she needed to get to the bathroom and that fast. She jerked up, just to be pulled down by Andy again

"hey, easy..." he said tenderly. Prue tried to fight him back, but it was too late already and she threw up, technically right onto him. She tried to catch her breath, as he stood up right away, looking slightly disgust. Prue noticed what had happened and sighed

"Andy... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay..." Andy said, trying to reassure her.

"c'mon... I'll orb us upstairs, so we can get cleaned"

"I think I prefer walking..."

"Okay... c'mon..."

"No... Go already... get cleaned... don't want the rest of my... throw up... all over the house floor... it's enough if I have to clean this here."

"You are not cleaning anything... now c'mon" Andy said, this time insisting on taking her.

An hour later, both were finally clean and Andy had scrubbed the floor again. Then made some tea and went upstairs. He carefully sat down on the edge of their bed

"there... I made you some tea..."

"I'm fine, Andy..."

"I'm calling Dr. Andrews to come over as soon as you are asleep..."

"Andy... please..." Prue tried to come through to him, but he just continued to rant

"you fainted. that's not fine. And that's not normal" he argued. Prue sighed

"it's just been a little much lately. With us fighting..."

"yeah, well that's stopping now. I promise"

"so the girls keep their powers?"

"well… after you blacked out I had some talk with our girls and I kinda realize some things while talking to them..." he said softly "now let's stop talking about this. How about you sleep a little?" Prue shook her head and sat up

"no… it's Saturday… I wanna do something with the girls. And your mom is still here as well. And: I might don't wanna talk about this powers thing now, but tonight would be a good time, right?" Andy nodded a little and for the first time in almost a month kissed his wife.

* * *

 _ **5th month of Prue's pregnancy  
**_ "baby, I'm home" Andy called. Prue came out of the kitchen and smiled at him. Andy got out of his shoes and walked up to her to kiss her

"what are you doing home already" she asked confused

"well, we got bored at the station, so I took the rest of the day off. Thought we could spend some time alone. Pamper you a little. Then pick the girls together and head for the park..."

"that sounds amazing. But… the new furniture was delivered this morning and I went to get some paint for the new baby room."

"well we also could do that tomorrow"

"but you don't know when you will home tomorrow..."

"I'll be whole day in" he told her. Prue broke into a big smile

"tomorrow, too?"

"yap." he grinned and put a hand to her stomach "you like that, too, baby girl? You let mommy rest a little and daddy's gonna pamper you two" Prue smiled and again kissed him

"I'm sure she loves it"

"but… I'd say we move your plans to tomorrow. The girls will be excited about their new furniture. They will want to have it done today. And I kinda do too. I also ordered some new photo wallpaper for the girls rooms at the hardware store"

"Prue..."

"they said it would be there this evening" she told him mischievously

"no… c'mon you know how much I hate renovating… and then three girls rooms?"

"I'll do the color and the wallpaper. I promise."

"no you won't. You just sit in the rocking chair and relax"

"Andy I'm pregnant, not sick"

"well I still want the two of you being fine"

"we're fine…" Andy sighed

"okay. So where do we start?"

"well I already started to go through our closet. we'll need to empty our walk in closet. Before we can build up any furniture… we first should get the baby bed and changing table out of Anna's room..."

"right, so we do what?"

"could you ask Leo for help? We need to get our bedroom sofa to the attic. Then move our closets into the that space. Then we need to start with the color in the new babyroom and afterwards get the changing table and baby bed there… then we build up Anna's new bed and get the painting table from Meghan's room to Anna's… and last but not least build up Meghan's new desk"

"did you know I had off or something?" Prue laughed and kissed him again "I'll go to the manor and ask Leo for help"

"thank you" she said softly "I'll be upstairs" she told him as each went their ways

* * *

 _ **6th month of Prue's pregnancy  
**_ "the girls asleep already?"

"yes. Guess they got tired with playing in the backyard"

"well… who wouldn't the way you play with them. And they completely love their dad" she told him as he sat down next to her "and so do i" she smirked. Andy leaned in for a long kiss

"so what are your plans for tonight?" Andy asked innocently

"umm… I just wanted to do some reading. Why?"

"well I wanted to do some reading as well..." he said and like magically produced a baby name book in front of her. Prue laughed "i think it's time our babygirl got a name, right?" he asked

* * *

 _ **7th month of Prue's pregnancy  
**_ Prue was just painting with Anna and Mags in their living room as the phone rang. Prue sighed heavily. She was sitting on the floor and would need a while to get up again

"i get it for you, mommy" Meghan offered. Prue smiled thankfully at her oldest and nodded

"thank you princess" Mags got up and grabbed the telephone then handed it to her mom

"Trudeau?" she asked not checking the number first

"hey Prue, it's Cole. we're at the hospital. The girls are there" Prue started to smile. The first Halliwell kids to be born in a hospital. And she would get the next. They had made up a potion for the days they needed the babies to be 'normal'. It ripped them for several hours off their powers. This allowed Phoebe and Prue to actually deliver in a hospital and to go to doctor's appointments without having to worry

"congrats Cole! Is everyone doing good?"

"yes. Phoebe is a little weak though" he informed her

"that sounds like normal" Prue grinned "look I'll try to come there as soon as possible. Just need to set the girls and call Andy"

"no need to hurry. We won't go anywhere anytime soon."

"alright. I'll see you later Cole." she said laughing and hung up

"what is it, mommy?"

"well, your aunt Phoebe is in the hospital, because your cousins are there. So you two ready to see them?"

"baby" Anna exclaimed excited

* * *

 _ **8th month of Prue's pregnancy  
**_ Prue was letting herself fall on her bed. She was simply exhausted. She was in late 8th month and no sign of the baby wanting to come out so far. Her feet were sore, her back was hurting and every step she did was too much for her to handle right now. Adding to it all came, that she was jealous on Phoebe, who finally had gotten rid of the extra weight a few weeks ago.

"You better get out of there soon, are we clear?" she asked her belly, letting out a big breath. She closed her eyes; somewhat sure, she wouldn't get interrupted.

The baby hadn't moved for a while now and so she guessed she was asleep, Meghan was in her room doing some painting and Anna over at the manor, playing with her aunts and new cousins. She closed her eyes... sleep! She didn't have much of that lately, since the baby always decided to be wide awake when she wanted to sleep. And when the baby was asleep, she needed to take care of the other two. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the door opened and someone jumped onto the bed

"mommy..." Prue sighted and dragged her eyes open.

"Yes... Mags"

"Anna had a flower and the baby now has a star... what did I have?"

Prue narrowed her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position

"what... Mags, what are you talking about?"

"the music box... you had one for Anna... and you have one for the baby... did you have one for me too?"

"Um... yeah... we did..."

"What was it?" Mags asked

"song or shape?" Prue asked

"both!"

"Umm... the song was... I think my girl... and the shape was a little red heart"

"why did you take 'my girl'? What if I was a boy?"

"Princess, I'm really tired... can we talk about this after I have slept a little..."

"Okay..."

Meghan said sadly and wandered out of the room. Prue sighted. She dragged herself into a sitting position and then got up. She walked into her closet and got the box in which she collected everything she wanted to remember out. She opened it and stirred for a few minutes through it. She found the little heart and placed the box down on the floor. Last but not least she finally went to Meghan's room. She entered it, without a knock, since the door still was slightly open. She stepped up to her oldest and laid the little terry cloth heart onto Mags' desk

"we never thought about you being a boy... somehow we wanted a girl and somehow we always felt you were a girl"

"really?"

"Yes..."

"will daddy be very mad at the baby? Because it's a girl again?"

"No... I'm sure he won't be... as long as you girls go playing some soccer or basketball or whatever else with him from time to time..." she said smiling

"mom?"

"huh?"

"Can I keep the music box?"

"Naturally you can... Anna has hers... so you also get yours." Prue answered smiling, knowing Meghan was thrilled about anything music and with that loved the little music box, even though she hadn't started it yet.

"Well... I'm gonna go to bed now, okay?"

"Ya... thank you mommy"

"always" Prue told her and kissed the top of her head before leaving. She closed the door after her and leaned onto the door. Seconds later she heard the melody of 'smile' coming from inside the room

Prue smiled as she remembered completely again. she hadn't been that sure about the song, but remembered it was something of the movie 'my girl'. It was silent in the house for several seconds beside the soft sound of the music box. Then she heard a small voice from Meghan's bedroom, singing along with the music box

"if you just smile" Prue whispered as well and placed a hand on her stomach. She smiled slightly and went back to the bedroom. just as she was going to lay down again, she felt the baby moving again

'great' she thought to herself and dragged herself up again

* * *

 _ **30th May 2005  
**_ everyone was round and about already for a while. Prue was just setting Meghan and Brianna some lunch. Anna would soon turn three and today she was allowed to have a test day in kindergarten. Andy had gone upstairs with the girls to brush their teeth. He himself always used to fix his tie only after breakfast as well. Prue felt a hard kick coming from her stomach and she inhaled sharply. She moved a hand to her huge tummy and held onto the counter. Taking deep breathes. Her due date had already been a week ago and she really couldn't wait to finally be not pregnant anymore.

Andy returned to the kitchen just that second and when he saw Prue holding onto the counter, he hurried up to her. He put a hand on the small of her back

"you okay?" he asked worried. Prue forced a smile and turned to him

"yes. Just some great kick"

"you sure?" he asked searching her eyes

"we're fine" Prue answered him smiling. Andy put a hand on Prue's tummy and felt how hard it was. He looked at Prue again, one eyebrow raised

"it's nothing. It hardens now every now and then. I think my body is training" she said softly "and it's about time I get to train."

"Prue you're over the due date… you su..."

"i know how real contractions feel and this ain't one" she interrupted him.

"maybe I should stay home..."

"maybe you could drive me crazy? Andy..."

"you could go into labor any second. I can't just go to work like there was nothing"

"but I'm not in labor so far. And I'll call you the second I am..." she told him and pecked him

"I'll take the girls to kindergarten and then I come back again to check on you"

"there's no need for that Andy. Seriously! I haven't had one real contraction so far. My stomach is hardening every now and then… which is a sign of contractions, yes, but I haven't felt one so far, Andy. Could you just trust me in this?"

"I'm just worried..."

"i know" she answered and they melted into a kiss, when Meghan and Brianna came to the kitchen as well

"can we go now?" Meghan asked looking from her mom to her dad and back again

"yes, of course" Andy said and pulled away from Prue to start for the girls. Prue closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Andy turned on his heel to look at her

"what?" Prue asked confused and then realized she had moaned "my back just hurts..." she told him

"lay down a little" he told her seriously

"i will. Just have to clean some stuff"

"Pruuue" Andy sang through gritted teeth

"I'm pregnant not..."

"… sick. I know. Just promise me to take it easy" he said softly

"promise. Now go or you'll be late. Bye girls. Have a great day" she told them and knelt down. Meghan and Anna right away ran into her mother's arms

"bye mommy" they told her and kissed her cheeks. Prue smiled and kissed both of their heads as well "you watch your sis today, okay?" she asked Meghan

"yap" Meghan nodded and they started to leave

"love you guys" Prue said and got up again. She inhaled sharply as she felt a pain shoot through her whole body while getting up. She then heard the front door close. She moved over to one of the bar stools just between their kitchen and dining. She leaned onto one and took a few breathes while caressing her tummy. When she felt like things had calmed down again she started to clean. At least she wanted to, when another pain ran through her body.

"damn it" she whispered and again grabbed for the counter to steady herself "okay. So we'll skip cleaning today." she told herself and went for the living. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes trying to relax, but again a contraction hit her. She breathed through it and then got up to get the phone to call Andy. But it was nowhere to be found. Anna lately always took it to play. She sighed and searched for her cell, but not finding it either for the same reason.

"great" she mumbled as she dragged herself upstairs to search Anna's room.

:-:-:-:

Andy walked into the station and into his and Darryl's office

"heeey… already thought you wouldn't be in"

"i didn't want to, but Prue said it was safe"

"still no sign of the baby?"

"nope"

"I'm glad Sheila never was over her due date… I'd drive crazy" Darryl told him

"oh believe me, I am!" he told Darryl and stifled a laugh. Then suddenly narrowed his eyes

"what?" Darryl asked

"i dunno… I just feel like there's something wrong" he told Darryl and got his cell out. He dialed Prue's cell and waited for her to take it

:-:-:-:

once finally upstairs, she started to hear her cell phone ringing.

"keep ringing" she mumbled, as it was easier to find her cell like that as she followed its ring. When she finally found it – in the box with Anna's doll clothes – the ringing had already subsided

:-:-:-:

"Prue doesn't take her cell" Andy told Darryl and started to look worried, then dialed their home number again waiting

Prue heard their home phone go off now. It seemed kinda close, coming from the girls' bathroom. She ignored it though in try to call Andy back. She sighed as it was occupied. She started to search the home telephone, as she guessed Andy was trying to call her and that was why he was unavailable, but again when she finally found it, the ringing was gone

:-:-:-:

Andy again hung up, as no answer came. He looked at Darryl completely freaked

"why isn't she taking the goddamn phone?!" he asked a mix of worried and anger evident in his voice

"maybe she went to the manor?" Darryl suggested "but… better go home. You won't be any use to me the way you are today"

"i guess you're right" Andy told him and left the station again, driving back home. Once in his car he called the manor

"Halliwell?" Piper answered

"hey Piper, is Prue over at the manor?"

"no. why? Everything okay?"

"i dunno… I can't reach her."

"I'm gonna go over and see to her" Piper told him

"thanks Piper. I'm on my way home again as well..." he told Piper and hung up again, stepping a bit more on the gas pedal

:-:-:-:

"damn it" Prue cursed. She had tried three more times to call Andy back with no success. Again a contraction hit her and she let out a low scream. They were coming closer and were getting worse. A slight panic rose inside of her as she clung to the doorhandle to keep herself on her feet. She took deep breathes and as soon as the contraction was off again she started to go downstairs, but had to sit down on the stairs again because another contraction hit her

"Prue!" she heard Piper call through from the kitchen, but couldn't answer her, as she was still in pain. She let out a small scream again though.

Piper heard Prue's scream and picked Chris, so she would be faster at the source of the scream. She went around the stairs and was just about to put one of her feet on the first one when she found Prue there. Sweating. Her face screwed and hard breathing

"oh my god" she said lowly. She looked at Chris in her arms. "umm honey, auntie Prue is a little sick. Mommy needs to help her. Can you go to daddy for me?" Chris just nodded and orbed out. Piper groaned. She actually wanted him to walk back to the manor not use his powers. A moan from the stairs snapped her attention back to Prue. She hurried up the last few steps to be Prue's level and looked at her

"is this what I think it is?" Prue just nodded and when finally the contraction was over she explained hard breathing

"i can't reach Andy"

"i know. He called me, because he can't reach you either. he's on his way" she told Prue "okay. c'mon. let's get you downstairs." Piper told her and helper her sister to get up, then supported her on their way down. Just as they stepped off the last step, the front door flew open and Andy stood in the front door.

"oh my god." he breathed, immediately catching onto what was going on. He took a few steps towards Prue and Piper and as he just approached them, he was greeted with a huge puddle of fluids on the floor, which was slowly making it's way through Prue's pregnancy jeans

"I'm sorry" Prue mumbled, but doubled over in pain right away again. Andy who stood almost in front of her caught her and held her up

"breath Prue" Piper instructed slowly

"I'm… trying" Prue got out between breathing, screaming and some moan. Once it was over again she looked slightly panicked at the other two "this is proceeding fast. We need to go to the hospital. Immediately." she told Andy, who just nodded

"Piper, can you get Prue something to change?" he asked his sister in law. Piper nodded and ran upstairs. Andy now placed Prue on the stairs and made her sit down "i told you I'd better stayed home" he told her as he helped her out of her wet things

"it was nothing until you left" she told him

"yeah that's why your water broke like half an hour later"

"Andy I swear. This wasn't to reassure you. It only started after you left already. We need to get to the hospital. Please. I don't want my sisters to do the delivery again" she pleaded him

"we'll go the instant you're changed or do you wanna get there in these soaked pants?"

"no… ooooo" Prue's answer turned into a scream as another contraction started "damn it" she cursed trough gritted teeth. Piper arrived with a short pregnancy dress and handed it to Andy, who helped Prue out of her t-shirt as well. Then dressed her into the dress and a new panty

"want me to carry you or can you walk?" he asked Prue

"gimme a few seconds and I'll waaaaa..." Prue cramped up again. Piper and Andy exchanged glances.

"this is happening too fast, guys. you'll never make it to the hospital..."

"this only just started… we'll make it" Prue said as she forced herself to get up and started for the front door

"Andy… we've done it before… this is insane"

"what do you want me to do? Argue with her in her condition?" Andy sighed, grabbed Prue's hospital bag and walked up to Prue, who was almost at the car already

"don't forget to drink!" Piper yelled after them, not wanting to scream out potion after them, as they already sped off. Piper let out a deep breath. She just hoped this would turn out good.

"did you drink the potion already?" Andy asked

"no" Prue got out between breathes

"there's a bottle of it in the glovebox" he told her. Prue nodded and after the contraction was through again she got one of the little bottles there out and drank it. Andy just was stopping at a red light and looked at her. Prue smiled at him

"we're gonna have our baby"

"yeah. And she still doesn't have a name" Andy laughed

"maybe once we look at her" she old him

"i love you, Prue" he told her turning seriously

"i love you as well" she answered and leaned over to kiss him.

"Andy… I think I need to push" Prue breathed at the next red light, though they were almost at the hospital already

"what? No… Prue, we're right there… just continue to breath"

"i… I can't… she wants out..."

"Prue, your labor only started like 45 minutes ago… try to breath..."

"i can't" she told him desperately.

"then just don't push… I'm calling the hospital." he told her and got out his cell to call the hospital

"hello. Trudeau speaking. I'm on my way to you. My wife's in labor. We have only two corners ahead, but she thinks she needs to push… alright. Thank you" Andy said into the phone then glanced at Prue again while driving "they're gonna wait for us..." he told her, then reached one hand out to her and ran it through her hair. He had noticed how the contractions now barely stopped. They came like right one after the other and not being able to help her other than get her to the hospital drove him insane. He finally saw the hospital in reach and pushed the gas pedal again to get to the entrance. He saw already from far, how a doctor and a few nurses with a bed stood there. He stopped right at them and the doctor opened the car on Prue's side.

"hey, I'm Dr. Michaels." he told her and smiled at Prue "I'm gonna check very quickly on your state and then we'll get you inside" he told Prue, who just nodded. The doctor helped Prue out of her panties and was just about to reach inside of her, when he noticed he actually didn't have to

"i can already see the head" he informed the nurses behind him and one headed inside the hospital already. He looked at Andy "park the car here." he instructed Andy "misses Trudeau. I'm really sorry but we're gonna put you on the bed now and then we'll take you into one of the elevators. we're gonna lock it once we're in and probably will deliver your baby there. I don't think we will make it up to the maternity ward anymore." he told Prue serious. Prue couldn't do much more anymore but nod. Andy pressed a kiss onto Prue's head and then got out of the car. He walked around it and helped the doctor get Prue on the bed. Once she was on the bed, they hurried inside and into the elevator. One of the nurses had already prepared everything there. Once two nurses, one of them being a midwife, the doctor, Prue and Andy were in the elevator, the doctor put some kind of card onto a black field and with that locked the doors. Then he pushed the button so the elevator would anyway go to the 4th floor, where the maternity ward was located. The midwife checked once more on Prue's condition and propped her feet up

"the head's there already" she informed. "misses Trudeau, just two more pushes and your baby will be there" she told her. Prue looked panicked at Andy

"she… she has no… ahhh"

"she'll have a name" Andy reassured Prue and clung to her hand while again kissing the side of her head. Prue pushed with all her might and instead of two pushes, the baby was born within one. The midwife picked the little girl up and smiled at her

"you really were in a hurry to meet your mom and dad, huh?" she said gently and laid the baby onto Prue's chest. Andy's face lit seeing his tiny daughter

"hey" he said excited and beamed down at the baby. Prue as well started smiling and kissed the little girl's head

"welcome to the world..." she whispered. And then looked up at Andy "Liliana?" Andy smiled and looked back at the baby in Prue's arms

"hey Lily" he said softly and now too kissed his daughter's head


End file.
